Tant que ça reste en famille
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Kushina est morte, assassinée par on ne sait qui. Minato est dépressif, soumis et ne sait plus quoi faire. Naruto est dépravé, rebelle et indiscipliné. Quant à Maître Yoda, l'ennui ne lui réussit pas. Entre une enquête menée par un fantôme et une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes de la même famille, on finit par se laisser prendre au jeu du grand Jedi, et on ne le regrette pas !
1. Début

**SALUT ! Bonjour, bonsoir, joyeux Noël ou bonne rentrée, quelque soit la période de l'année à laquelle vous lisez ce texte.**

**Alors bon, rapidement : Je me suis réveillée un matin avec l'urgente envie de lire un Minato/Naruto, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'en existait pas beaucoup en français ! J'ai donc décidé de me satisfaire moi-même u_u**

**Disclaimer : Oui, c'est moi le génie ayant créé Naruto et son univers, ainsi que tous les personnages les plus magnifiques que vous avez rencontrés dans ce manga. Je m'appelle Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beta-lectrice : Merci beaucoup à Yoshishisha qui me corrige, et m'a donné de bonnes idées pour l'intrigue de cette fiction, ce qui m'a fait me sentir moins seule pour me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fiction un peu douteuse...**

**Publication : Cette fiction n'est pas finie, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et je publierai les mercredis.**

**Sinon : J'espère que vous avez compris que le pairing est Minato/Naruto, que c'est du rating M -langage, lemons- et je rajoute que vous avez affaire à un UA.**

**Et surtout, SURTOUT ne vous retenez pas pour les reviews. C'est mon carburant pour continuer à écrire ^^ ! Bonne lecture**

**xxxXxxx**

- Bonsoir Kushina, je suis Dieu.

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était dans un endroit entièrement blanc, une lumière très forte semblait émaner d'un peu partout, et son corps flottait. Elle porta les mains à sa tête douloureuse, et soupira légèrement.

Puis, son visage adopta une expression d'étonnement en se rendant compte de la situation. Que faisait-elle là ? Où était-elle ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si bizarre ? Elle regarda ses pieds nus, pour constater qu'en effet, ils ne touchaient pas le sol, et là, elle commença à paniquer :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

La voix qui lui avait parlé plus tôt émit un bruit, semblable à un raclement de gorge, et reprit :

- Bonsoir Kushina, je suis-

- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit ! Je veux savoir ce que je fais là !

- Tu... Ne te souviens pas ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Si elle posait la question, c'était qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, évidemment! Elle frotta ses tempes en réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Voyons... la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était son fils de six ans, Naruto, qui courait sur la route sans faire attention. Et elle, sa louche en bois dans la main, qui sortait en trombe de la maison pour le sermonner.

Puis elle s'était fait rouler dessus.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Elle était morte! Un énorme camion avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait écrasée, rapidement, alors qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de jeter son fils le plus loin possible.

- J-Je suis morte ?

- Oui, Kushina. C'est dur à accepter, mais c'était ton destin de-

- Bon sang de bois ! Comment j'ai pu mourir aussi bêtement ?

- Pardon ?

- Arrgh, ce Naruto, si je l'attrape, je lui fais la peau !

La voix grave et masculine bégaya quelque peu, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'attitude de la jeune rousse. Ce fut elle qui reprit finalement la parole :

- Et ne suis-je pas censée monter directement au paradis, ou descendre en enfer ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'y venais.

Une musique s'éleva dans le grand endroit vide, et Kushina n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les notes de la musique "Requiem for a dream". Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais la voix regagna son attention :

- Bien des changements, ton départ prématuré amènera. Et c'est en accomplissant ta mission, que ces problèmes tu règleras.

- Quelle mission ?

- Dans le cœur des deux personnes que tu aimes, un vide s'est formé. Le moyen de le combler, tu vas devoir trouver.

- Mais comment ?

- Ton cœur te guider, tu devras laisser. La vérité sur ta mort, tu devras révéler.

- Ma... Mort ? Et pourquoi vous formulez vos phrases à l'envers ?

- Parce que toute la nuit, Star Wars j'ai regardé.

Kushina fronça les sourcils de nouveaux. Pourquoi un homme, qui se prétendait être Dieu, lui parlait-il à la manière de Maître Yoda sur un fond de "Requiem for a dream" ? La situation était trop compliquée. Elle aurait pu prendre tout cela pour une énorme farce, mais il était indéniable qu'elle était morte, depuis le moment où ce camion l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Alors elle allait vraiment retourner sur Terre pour accomplir cette "mission" dont elle ne connaissait rien ?

- Auprès des tiens, tu vas être renvoyée. Bouclé, ton salut sera, lorsque ta mission, accompli tu auras.

- Vous ne pouvez pas parler correctement? cria-t-elle en levant le poing, agacée.

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse, et à la place, son corps devint extrêmement lourd et elle chuta dans le vide qui semblait infini sous ses pieds nus. Après un temps indéfini, elle atterrit durement sur le sol, à plat ventre, dans une pièce plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Sans même chercher à savoir comment elle avait pu traverser le plafond, elle se demanda où elle était. Mais elle reconnut bien vite sa propre maison, le grand lit de sa chambre, le reste de son mobilier (commode, armoire, table de chevet, le tout en bois) et surtout, la silhouette de son mari, calmement allongé dans son lit.

Il était couché sur le dos, au-dessus des couvertures, les yeux ouverts, les mains croisées sur son ventre, et la première chose qui frappa Kushina, fut la mine atrocement triste qu'il arborait. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état. Ses yeux bleus ne brillaient pas de leur lueur habituelle, il n'avait pas son léger sourire en coin, et la sérénité qui se dégageait habituellement de lui ne se manifestait pas.

Puis elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'il ne la regardait pas, alors qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de lui. Il ne la voyait donc pas? Elle agita sa main, tenta de le toucher, mais passa au travers.

Elle était un fantôme.

Puis elle remarqua ensuite qu'il semblait légèrement plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il souffla longuement, se mit sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Un bruit en dehors de la pièce interpella Kushina. Elle leva son pied pour faire un pas, mais son corps décolla et elle se mit à flotter légèrement. Tout d'abord, elle roula dans les airs, involontairement, n'arrivant pas à contrôler son corps, et une fois la tête à l'envers, elle se calma un peu. Comment on contrôlait ce... truc ? Elle bougea un peu les bras, puis les jambes, et progressivement, parvint à se redresser. Elle sourit légèrement, en se disant que la sensation était agréable, et se dirigea vers la porte toujours en volant, comprenant que pour se déplacer il fallait absolument que son cerveau réagisse aussi naturellement que si elle marchait simplement.

Était-ce Naruto qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Comment allait-il ? Avait-elle réussi à le sauver ? C'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs de sa maison, reconnaissant sans peine chacun des endroits, qui avaient tout de même quelque peu changé, puis arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, et la poussa brutalement. Elle vit le garçon se lever de son lit en sursaut, et regarder dans sa direction. Elle crut un instant qu'il la voyait, alors qu'il courait vers elle, mais il la traversa, pour regarder dans les couloirs qui avait bien pu _défoncer_ sa porte avec autant d'ardeur.

Kushina entra dans la pièce, et détailla son fils plus précisément : il était bien plus grand que le jour de sa mort. A vue d'œil, il devait avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans, et déjà, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Presque aussi grand que son père ! Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de son patriarche, mais l'air jovial qu'elle lui avait donné en héritage n'existait plus sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il semblait plus agressif, et sa musculature plus développée semblait tendue. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte que son bébé n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il devienne. Cela semble difficile à constater en quelques coups d'œil, mais elle était sa mère, et, même morte, son regard acerbe continuait de pouvoir cerner son fils en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, referma la porte, entraînant inconsciemment sa mère à l'intérieur, et retourna se coucher. Là, Kushina regarda sa chambre, les trous dans le mur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les tags et gribouillages, les murs peints en gris clairs, customisés par différents stickers noirs, rouges, bleus marine. Les posters de voitures, de motos, de catch avaient été remplacés par des filles nues, et des têtes de morts, et d'innommables grossièretés figuraient sur certains d'entre eux. Et surtout, surtout, l'incroyable bazar qui régnait partout entre les vêtements déjà portés, la nourriture, les... préservatifs ?

Kushina commença à bouillir. Elle n'avait pas élevé son fils comme ça ! Si sa "mission" consistait à redresser les bretelles de son idiot de gamin, alors elle l'acceptait avec plaisir. Déjà, elle retroussait ses manches, prête à le boxer, mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Par contre, elle pouvait toucher la porte. Elle s'empara d'un bout de papier au sol, pour vérifier, et conclut donc que les objets étaient à sa portée.

- Naruto? appela-t-elle, pour savoir s'il l'entendrait, mais il ne bougea pas.

Bien. Elle commençait à comprendre la situation. Elle se trouvait donc une dizaine d'années après son décès, dans un état fantomatique, à faire face à un mari à l'allure dépressive et à un fils dépravé. Puis, la vérité sur sa mort, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle s'était juste fait rouler dessus, non? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre non plus de ce qu'elle devait faire avec Minato et Naruto, mais une chose était certaine : Uzumaki Kushina redresserait sa famille, même si elle devait pour cela réveiller toute la Russie !

**xxxXxxx**

Onze heures du matin et Naruto ouvrit les yeux. C'était enfin samedi, et il avait attendu ce jour toute la semaine, parce que c'était le jour où il pouvait sécher les cours sans que le CPE n'appelle chez lui, et du coup, sans avoir son père collé au derrière toute la journée, lui rappelant que "manquer l'école, c'est mal !".

Il lâcha un pet bruyant et odorant, avant de se tourner et se mettre sur le dos. Il s'étira et bailla, se gratta, puis se leva nonchalamment. Il se dirigea vers la deuxième porte de sa chambre, pour se retrouver dans sa salle de bain, et retira négligemment le caleçon-pyjama qu'il portait toutes les nuits depuis trois jours, ainsi que son T-shirt troué et tout aussi sale, et entra dans la douche.

Il grimaça un peu lorsque l'eau passa sur les morsures et les griffures dans son dos et son cou, mais se dit que c'était le prix à payer pour la mission qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Sakura était une vraie sauvage.

Après être retourné dans sa chambre, s'être séché puis habillé, il prit la direction de la grande cuisine un peu moderne de sa maison. Ou plutôt, de son château, celui dont avait hérité son père après la mort de ses deux parents. Naruto détestait cette baraque, elle était bien trop grande. Il ouvrit un des placards en bois d'arbre bi-centenaire-alors-attention-à-ne-pas-l'abimer, et en sortit des gâteaux. Puis il parcourut encore une bonne cinquantaine de mètres pour arriver au salon, sur le canapé en velours, et s'y installa, ou plutôt se jeta dessus et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais manger était un automatisme.

Il alluma la télé, l'une des seules pièces modernes du château, et zappa en sachant pertinemment que le samedi, particulièrement à ces heures, il n'y avait rien à regarder. Puis son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son jogging. C'était Sakura qui appelait. Sa voix suraigüe s'éleva dans l'oreille du jeune blond :

_- Bonjour, Naruto. Je te dérange ?_

- Ca dépend pourquoi tu appelles.

_- Je... voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, aujourd'hui._

- Mal au bide.

_- Ah..._

Un léger silence s'installa, pendant lequel la jeune fille cherchait ses mots.

_- C'était bien, hier..._

- Hm.

_- On... pourra recommencer ?_

- Peut-être, on verra. Bref, faut que je te laisse. Ciao.

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Puis, un long soupir lui échappa. Trois semaines auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu d'activités sexuelles depuis plus d'un mois, Naruto s'était mis en tête de séduire Sakura, qui n'avait pas longtemps résisté à ses avances. Et la veille, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il couchait avec elle.

Mais voilà, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et c'était agaçant. Mais tant pis.

Il sortit un autre gâteau de la boite en carton et l'avala en une bouchée avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Des bruits de pas, de pieds chaussés, résonnèrent dans le couloir un long moment avant que son père n'entre dans le salon, toujours avec son style mélangeant classe et décontraction, comme chaque jour où il travaillait.

Il se stoppa un instant en voyant son fils affalé sur le canapé, puis força un sourire et salua :

- Bonjour Naruto.

- 'Lut, Minato.

Et le plus jeune lança un regard de défi à son père, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. C'était comme ça depuis que Kushina les avait quittés. Minato se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha lui aussi des placards, prit un paquet de chips, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de son fils. Celui-ci le dévisagea, jura, se leva et repartit dans sa chambre. Mais Minato était habitué à ce genre de situation. Alors il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et avala sans grande faim le contenu du paquet rouge dans ses mains.

Naruto, de son côté, tapotait sur son téléphone : _"Tu sors aujourd'hui?"_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut : _"14 heures. Chez moi."_

Le blond sourit. Voilà de quoi faire bouger un peu sa journée. Il parcouru encore une bonne distance pour arriver à l'entrée, avant d'être stoppé par l'une des femmes de ménages :

- Bonjour, Herr Naruto.

- 'Lut, Shizune.

- Puis-je avoir les clés de votre chambre ?

- J'ai pas fermé la porte, tu peux entrer.

- Bien. Bonne journée.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement sous le regard lubrique de Naruto, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de tenter de regarder sous sa tenue de soubrette. Il quitta rapidement la maison, prit le bus, descendit au bout de trois arrêts, puis, en courant, il rejoint une des maisons en vieilles briques de la ville de Suna.

Il toqua vivement, attendit quelques secondes, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaara, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Son regard s'assombrit davantage lorsqu'il vit le jeune Uzumaki, mais il cria tout de même :

- Temari!

Puis il disparut, laissant place quelques minutes plus tard à sa sœur aînée, encore en pyjama :

- Tu es en avance _Liebling_.

- J'étais déjà prêt quand je t'ai envoyé un SMS. Il a l'air fâché, ton frère.

- On s'est encore disputé, mais tu sais comment il est. Il s'énerve pour rien et tire une tronche semblable à celle du meurtrier de John Lennon. Entre.

Et elle se décala pour laisser passer son meilleur ami. Malgré leurs quelques années de différences, Naruto et Temari formaient un duo presque inséparable, depuis le début de l'adolescence du jeune homme. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils partageaient leurs origines allemandes et russes, mais bien parce que Temari avait tous les traits de caractère qui manquaient à Naruto depuis que sa mère était morte, sans pour autant paraître vieillotte.

Par habitude, il passa devant le salon, salua brièvement Kankuro, l'autre frère de Temari, puis escalada les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, entra dans la petite chambre au fond du couloir, jeta négligemment ses chaussures à travers la pièce, et se laissa tomber sur le petit lit.

La chambre, une assez jolie pièce carrée, quoiqu'un peu petite, définissait à elle seule la personnalité de sa propriétaire: des murs beiges sur lesquels de gros éventails de style japonais reposaient, une décoration en vert et orange pas trop vif, le sol parfaitement propre, les livres classés par couleur, quelques photos, et pour casser toute l'harmonie, une photo d'elle à l'époque où elle faisait partie des Yakuza. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Naruto pouvait entendre l'eau qui coulait, signe que son amie blonde venait d'entrer dans la douche, et qu'elle en avait pour un moment. Alors il soupira, sortit son téléphone et commença à jouer à un des stupides jeux qu'il avait téléchargés.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Temari entra dans la pièce en serviette, et laissa tomber le morceau de tissu au sol sans aucune gêne. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit, en sortit le nécessaire qu'elle enfila, ce qui ne soulagea pourtant pas le jeune garçon. Il savait qu'après ça, elle allait encore devoir s'occuper de ses cheveux, et en faire quatre couettes, ce qui était également très long.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle adressa un grand sourire à Naruto, qui leva les yeux au ciel, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore? demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à justifier une absence.

- Tu as encore séché les cours?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête, de gêne, et Temari soupira bruyamment :

- Tu vas redoubler, si tu continues.

- Je m'en fous. J'ai dix-sept ans, je peux arrêter les cours.

- Ton père ne te laissera pas faire.

- Je sais, et ça me fait chier.

Un léger silence s'installa. Temari, jeune étudiante en psychopathologie du comportement humain et des relations interpersonnelles, faisait toujours de son mieux pour aider Naruto à améliorer ses relations avec son père, et même si elle savait qu'elle faisait tout comme il fallait, Naruto n'y mettait pas du sien, et n'avait aucune volonté d'avancer avec Minato. Ce qui faisait que, depuis onze ans, le plus jeune enchaînait les bêtises aussi bien à l'école que dans sa vie privée.

- Il était chez toi quand tu es parti ?

- Il venait de rentrer. On peut parler d'autres choses ?

- Tu veux rester ici ou sortir ?

Naruto grogna, attrapa un oreiller, et s'installa plus confortablement contre la tête de lit, en lançant un regard significatif à Temari qui gloussa un peu, avant de lui demander :

- Alors, avec Sakura ?

Il grimaça :

- Je nageais dans son vagin.

Temari éclata de rire.

- Mais je t'assure ! Je me demande ce qu'elle s'est fourré pour être aussi étirée ! En plus elle m'a griffé partout !

Il se mit à genoux, dos à la blonde, et releva son T-shirt pour lui montrer les marques :

- Elle ne t'a pas raté, commenta-t-elle.

- Plus jamais je me laisserai avoir !

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le cou pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Au fait, tu viens à la fête de Neji, samedi prochain ?

- La fête de... Aaah, oui !

Il se rappela. Neji avait organisé une fête, à laquelle il avait convié bon nombre des gens de leur lycée. Il était le genre de garçon après qui toutes les filles couraient, bavaient et mendiaient, et Naruto était sûr qu'elles ne manqueraient pas de venir à sa fête, et que lui aussi pourrait en profiter par la même occasion.

- Il va y avoir des nanas, bien sûr que je viens.

- Tu penses que ton père sera d'accord ?

- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, répondit le blond sur le ton de la confidence. Tu m'accompagneras acheter des vêtements ?

- Tu as de l'argent ?

- Oui !

- Bien...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre, et Gaara entra avant même que Temari ne réponde. Il lança un regard noir à Naruto, qui par défi, vint s'accrocher à la taille de son amie possessivement, et blottir son visage dans sa poitrine en lui lançant un regard triomphant, ce qui acheva d'énerver le rouquin. Il balança à sa sœur aînée une lettre, qui toucha le sol à à peine vingt centimètres de lui, et il partit en claquant la porte.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cette scène qui se déroulait à chaque fois que les deux garçons se voyaient, comme s'ils faisaient la rivalité pour son amour. Naruto se détacha d'elle avec un petit rire, et elle se leva pour attraper l'enveloppe au sol, qu'elle ouvrit et lut en silence.

- C'est quoi? demanda Naruto.

La jeune femme parut déconcertée.

- C-C'est pas grand-chose... Un truc à l'université.

Il prit un air suspicieux :

- Tu mens très mal.

Elle le regarda, indignée, puis prit une mine triste, les joues rouges, les yeux emplis de larmes, les épaules affaissées et l'air pitoyable :

- I-Ils ont encore embarqué mon frère... Pauvre gamin, il est tellement fragile, il va finir par penser que tout le monde lui en veut, alors qu'il a juste besoin d'attention. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement être encore enfermé dans l'une de leur cellule, et il attend que je vienne le chercher...

Puis elle éclata en sanglots, qu'elle étouffa dans ses mains. D'un seul coup, elle cessa, se redressa, essuya son visage rapidement et regarda Naruto avec un grand sourire :

- Alors ?

- Je retire. T'es la plus grande comédienne au monde.

- Je sais.

Puis elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, et ils passèrent l'après-midi enfermé dans la chambre, sur l'ordinateur de la jeune femme, à visiter les pages facebook des camarades de Naruto, à critiquer parfois, et à s'échanger des nouvelles sur la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, pendant laquelle il ne s'était pas vus.

**xxxXxxx**

Bien. Minato venait de sortir faire les courses, alors Kushina avait la maison à elle toute seule. Enfin, les femmes de ménages étaient dans les autres pièces, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'elles ne venaient pas dans cette chambre.

Maître Yoda lui avait entre autres donné pour mission de découvrir qui avait bien pu la tuer. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de l'écraser? Elle ne connaissait personne qui la haïssait autant. Mais dans son état, elle n'était pas en mesure de faire grand-chose. Alors elle décida de passer par l'intermédiaire de son mari.

Elle s'approcha en flottant de la table de chevet non loin de leur lit. Minato n'avait presque pas modifié la chambre depuis onze ans.

Kushina sourit et ouvrit un tiroir, fouilla un peu, mais ne trouva rien de vraiment intéressant. Mais elle avait tout de même été la maîtresse de maison. Elle la connaissait comme sa poche, presque comme si elle l'avait elle-même construite.

Elle souleva la planche du fond du tiroir pour révéler un double-fond, dans lequel gisaient de nombreux cahiers en vrac, desquels plusieurs post-it de couleurs dépassaient. Elle eut un autre sourire.

Elle en attrapa un au hasard, un avec une petite couverture verte en plastique, l'ouvrit et commença à le lire, en reconnaissant l'écriture de Minato :

_"20 avril 2003 : Le Lieutenant Umino nous a fait un rapport de la situation. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, il pense que la mort de Kushina n'est pas un accident. Il a dit quelque chose à propos du temps de freinage, de la distance qui séparait le camion de Kushina, et selon lui, le conducteur avait largement eut le temps de freiner. Toujours selon lui, le chauffeur ne semblait pas saoul, étant donné que sa conduite avait été filmée sur la petite route précédente, et qu'il semblait conduire correctement._

_Bien sûr, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé, et il est actuellement impossible de savoir de qui il s'agit, mais ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est d'essayer de consoler Naruto._

_Je veux aussi résoudre cette affaire, mais ce n'est pas la priorité, mon fils va très mal, et moi aussi."_

Kushina mit une main devant sa bouche. Elle était bien victime d'un meurtre ? Ou d'un assassinat ? Elle ne connaissait même pas la différence entre les deux mais CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT ! Elle venait de lire les mémoires de son mari, ou son journal intime. La page était tâchée de gouttes d'eau qui ressemblaient fortement à des larmes, et si elle se fiait à la date, ça avait été écrit le lendemain de sa mort.

Oh, _der'mo _! Maître Yoda avait raison !

- C'est affreux ! J'ai été tuée !

Puis la surprise et l'horreur laissèrent place à la colère. Les gens n'avaient aucunes manières ! Non mais, pour qui ils se prenaient ? Ça ne se faisait pas, elle avait vraiment eu peur en voyant le camion débarquer !

Elle reposa les yeux sur le petit cahier et lut une autre page :

_"15 Septembre 2005 : Naruto est toujours aussi turbulent, je n'arrive plus à le calmer. Il a beau n'avoir que huit ans, il me donne du fil à retordre comme pas possible._

_Et c'est encore pire quand Iruka nous rend visite. À chaque fois qu'il le voit, Naruto perd les pédales, on dirait. Je pense qu'il l'a associé à un mauvais souvenir, puisque c'est lui qui nous a annoncé la mort de Kushina._

_N'empêche, c'est dur à vivre."_

_"3 Février 2007 : Naruto s'est encore battu, il y a une semaine. Je l'ai puni pour qu'il comprenne, en l'envoyant dans sa chambre, mais il a fait le mur. Sérieusement, si à 10 ans il fait déjà ce genre de chose, je me demande ce que sera à 15 !_

_Tu me manques vraiment, Kushina. "_

_"19 avril 2009 : Je suis allé sur la tombe de ma femme, avec Naruto. Il semblait vraiment mal, mais c'est toujours pareil chaque année à cette date. Il est irrité, il n'arrête pas de m'insulter même si je le gronde. Je commence à penser qu'il me tient pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à sa mère._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire."_

Elle lut encore d'autres pages, où la dégradation du comportement de son fils était facile à détecter, ainsi que le mal-être de plus en plus profond de Minato. Elle lui manquait vraiment. Bien! La première chose à faire était d'aider son mari à aller mieux! Elle s'occuperait de son idiot de fils plus tard.

Il fallait qu'elle lui donne le numéro de son cousin Kazehaya, psychologue qu'elle respectait même s'ils avaient pu avoir des différents. D'ailleurs, comment allait-il ? Exerçait-il toujours ? Elle l'espérait.

**xxxXxxx**

Minato replaça convenablement ses lunettes de repos sur son nez. En rentrant des courses, sur l'oreiller qui avait appartenu à sa femme, il avait trouvé un papier contenant pour seul message : "Psychologue. 01.52.36.**.**" et il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de Kushina. Elle avait un tracé spécial, qui faisait ressembler toutes ses lettres à celles de l'alphabet russe, ce qui rendait son écriture assez unique. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il avait demandé à Naruto, qui avait nié, puis aux dames de services, Kurenai et Shizune, mais les deux femmes non plus n'y étaient pour rien. De plus, il avait identifié le numéro comme étant celui de la meilleure amie de Naruto, Temari. Pouvait-on faire plus intrigant ? Minato pensait que non.

Dans le salon, non loin de lui, une Kushina invisible l'observait avec appréhension. Allait-il comprendre ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle n'avait rien écrit de plus parce que manier des objets avec précision semblait un peu difficile, sûrement à cause de son état.

Son mari fronçait les sourcils. Aaah, Kushina le trouvait toujours tellement beau quand il arborait cet air ! Elle se reprit et le regarda attentivement.

Minato sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. Peu de temps après, il parla :

- Bonjour Temari, c'est Minato.

Et Kushina entendit une voix féminine lui répondre. Oui, Temari était la fille aînée de son cousin. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir, à présent ? Une vingtaine d'années, probablement.

- Oui, je suis désolé de te déranger, ma grande. Tu as reçu ma lettre de ce matin ? Oui, je sais, j'aurai pu t'appeler, mais je savais que Naruto était chez toi, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Oui je sais, envoyer Gaara n'était pas non plus une bonne idée mais essaie de comprendre!

Minato se tut un instant pendant que son interlocutrice semblait lui crier dessus.

- Je sais, Tema... Je suis désolé... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi! Je peux avoir un rendez-vous en consultation pour Naruto et moi, alors ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Puis un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage :

- Merci. Je te revaudrais ça.

Et il raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement. Kushina aussi souriait. Elle se doutait bien que Kazehaya lèguerait son cabinet à l'un de ses enfants lorsqu'il serait trop vieux, et Temari avait toujours été la favorite. Alors c'était elle que son mari et son fils iraient voir.

Bien. Si Minato lui faisait confiance, elle le pouvait aussi.

Son meurtre attendrait.

**xxxXxxx**


	2. Une semaine dans la peau de Naruto

**Tatch ; **J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, merci de la review ! Je t'avoue que ta dernière remarque m'a troublée parce que je m'étais jamais posé la question O.o mais je pense que ça va m'aider et peut-être me faire m'améliorer (je t'assure que j'y ai pensé pendant des heures XD)

**xxxXxxx**

Un énorme bruit de fracas se fit entendre au château Namikaze.

Minato se réveilla en sursaut, se leva rapidement, et courut un peu partout pour savoir d'où venait le son, avant de se dire que la chambre de son fils était l'endroit le plus évident. Il s'y rendit donc, et ouvrit la porte brusquement pour voir la silhouette de Naruto lutter durement pour se relever du lit en grognant :

- Naruto, ça va ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller ? demanda l'adolescent en lançant à son père son regard assassin du matin.

Minato soupira et balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver l'origine du bruit : le réveil de son fils qui avait été durement projeté contre le miroir, brisant ce dernier par la même occasion.

- Tu as encore balancé ton réveil...

Le jeune homme émit un bruit étrange et s'assit sur son lit. C'était la même chose chaque lundi matin. Naruto brisait son nouveau réveil lorsqu'il sonnait en l'envoyant valser dans la pièce, mais jamais aucun autre objet n'avait été endommagé jusqu'ici.

- Lève-toi, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours.

- Je sais. Tu peux sortir ? J'suis à poil.

Minato aquiesça et quitta la pièce en se demandant déjà comment il allait devoir annoncer à Kurenai et Shizune que, cette fois, elles allaient aussi devoir s'occuper des morceaux de verre tranchants. Ou peut-être le ferait-il lui-même, c'était injuste pour elles.

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain qui faisait partie de sa suite parentale pour lui-même se préparer à aller au travail. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, sans savoir que son fantôme de femme l'observait discrètement, il s'habilla comme toujours de vêtements très confortables pour aller au travail.

Il exerçait le métier d'animateur dans les écoles depuis près de sept ans et, en tant que responsable, il se devait d'être sur son lieu de travail aux environs de sept heures trente. Il se levait pour cela à six heures, et en profitait toujours pour savoir si son fils était prêt, étant donné qu'il se levait également tôt, son lycée se situant assez loin de leur château.

Une fois son sac sur le dos et ses chaussures enfilées, il ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée en bois et quitta son domicile en soupirant fortement.

**xxxXxxx**

- Naruto !

La première personne que Naruto vit en arrivant au lycée fut Sakura. Elle se jeta vers lui en courant et le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir.

Pauvre petite chose, pensa le jeune homme, elle essayait vraiment d'être amie avec lui.

- Ton ventre va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mouais...

Il se dégagea de son étreinte sans vraiment la regarder pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours, pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure. Il commençait avec trois heures de philosophie et, sincèrement, avoir cours avec un prof qui semblait encore plus blasé que vous, c'était fatiguant au bout d'une demi-heure à peine.

Hatake Kakashi prit place devant le tableau, portant un de ses habituels cols roulés qui cachaient son visage, et commença le cours après avoir brièvement fait l'appel. Naruto, qui s'était aujourd'hui assis au premier rang, de sale humeur comme tout les lundis matin, jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder quelles étaient les personnes intéressantes présentes aujourd'hui.

Neji écoutait attentivement le cours, assis à côté d'Hinata à qui Naruto apprendrait bien des choses si son cousin n'était pas aussi protecteur. Un peu plus loin, le regard meurtrier de Gaara était posé sur lui, tellement intensément que le blond frémit. Il se détourna rapidement, croisa le sourire engageant de Sakura, puis celui un peu blasé de sa meilleure amie, Ino, et enfin, le siège habituel de Sasuke qui était vide.

Le jeune homme soupira et fit de nouveau face au tableau. Jamais une journée ne s'était annoncée aussi ennuyeuse.

Plus loin dans la classe, Kushina était tranquillement assise sur le bureau du professeur, lui-même surélevé sur une petite marche. Au début, elle avait juste pensé suivre son fils pour voir comment il se débrouillait en cours, mais les leçon de leur professeur étaient tellement intéressantes ! Ça lui rappelait sa propre jeunesse au lycée où elle avait rencontré Minato.

Alors qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur les mots-clés qu'écrivait parfois Kakashi, un bruit venant de son fils la fit se retourner vivement.

Il utilisait son téléphone. En cours. Inacceptable.

Elle s'approcha de lui en flottant et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s' apercevoir qu'il parlait avec la fameuse Temari, et qu'il lui disait qu'il sentait que le journée allait être merdique.

Elle voulut lui mettre une immense claque derrière le crâne mais sa main passa au travers.

- Bon sang ! cria-t-elle.

Naruto leva la tête en sentant comme un vent froid le traverser, mais se reconcentra sur son appareil en voyant que son prof ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Puis le téléphone clignota discrètement, quatre fois, et deux messages s'affichèrent à l'écran :

De : Temari _"Pauvre chou :) je m'ennuie aussi au cabinet. Je vais recevoir la visite d'une nana trompé par son mari -". Schéma classique"_

De : Sasuke _"Amène-moi les cours quand tu finis"_

Naruto s'empressa de répondre le plus discrètement possible lorsque la voix de Kakashi s'éleva un peu plus sévèrement :

- Naruto. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Le jeune homme leva un doigt sans cesser de texter et répondit :

- Encore deux s'condes, s'il-vous-plaît !

Kakashi soupira. Il lança à Sakura un regard qu'elle connaissait bien, quelque chose qui devait signifier "Déléguée-san, tu nous le mets dehors ?". La jeune fille se leva de son siège à contrecoeur pour être suivie de près par Naruto qui comprenait enfin ce qui lui arrivait.

Il attrapa ses affaires, claqua volontier la porte et se dirigea vers la vie scolaire, sans attendre sa camarade qui peinait à suivre son rythme de marche rapide. À plusieurs reprises, elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lancer la conversation, mais se ravisait en recevant un regard froid de Naruto. Finalement, elle dût le laisser aux soins des surveillants lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Heureusement pour lui, c'était les heures de travail de Kotetsu et Izumo, les deux surveillants les plus laxistes que la Terre ait portés. Sans même prendre la peine de se justifier, Naruto s'assit sur l'une des chaises présentes à côté du vieux bureau en bois de la pièce. Pour lui, ça valait même mieux que de rester en cours et au moins, personne ne l'embêtait ici. Les deux adultes lui jetèrent un regard désabusé avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Ou de faire mine d'y retourner.

La journée passa très lentement. Naruto n'était retourné en cours que l'après-midi, avait mangé rapidement avec Neji et Hinata, et s'était précipité pour quitter l'établissement lorsque la sonnerie de sa dernière heure de cours avait retenti. Il attendit patiemment son bus, une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que celui-ci n'arrive. Il descendit deux arrêts plus tôt que d'habitude, pour arriver chez Sasuke.

Il toqua brièvement, et attendit. C'est le frère aîné de son ami qui ouvrit, Itachi. Naruto fut pris de sa rougeur habituelle devant l'homme, mais réussit tout de même à demander Sasuke.

- Sasuke !

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers rapidement, manquant de tomber, et invita son ami à entrer d'un signe de tête. Le blond s'exécuta, passa devant le salon et salua froidement le père de Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku n'aimait pas Naruto. Il trouvait qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur son fils. Et Naruto se plaisait à lui faire croire que oui, alors que pas vraiment.

Kushina, qui suivait son fils depuis sa sortie des cours fulminait. Viré comme un chien ! Pour qui il se prenait, le chevalier masqué, pour oser jeter son _bébé_ dehors ? Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Fugaku, assis sur une somptueuse chaise en bois au milieu du salon. Elle soupira. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnut Itachi et Sasuke, qui étaient si jeunes au moment où elle était morte !

Puis elle eut un petit sourire narquois en se disant que Fugaku avait moins bien vieillit que Minato, et elle se souvint d'un pari qu'elle avait fait avec Uchiha Mikoto : Fugaku était plus âgé que Minato, mais elles s'étaient promis de prendre une photo des deux hommes le jour de leurs quarante ans et de comparer pour voir qui aurait le mieux vieilli. Et vu comment était parti son mari, Kushina n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire. D'ailleurs, où était Mikoto ?

Les deux jeunes garçons montèrent ensuite à l'étage, peinant à s'empêcher de faire du bruit sur les escaliers en bois sombres de la batisse. Enfin, comme à l'habitude, Naruto se permit de souffler une fois la porte de la chambre de Sasuke fermée, coinçant sans en avoir conscience Kushina à l'extérieur.

- Ton père me les brise.

- Tu les lui brise aussi.

- Parce qu'il a commencé à me les briser.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Sasuke ne lève les yeux au ciel, et que Naruto éclate de son rire habituel. Il s'installa dans le lit rond et deux places de Sasuke.

- J'ai été viré du cours de Hatake. Mais j'ai eu ceux de l'après-midi.

Sasuke s'installa près de Naruto et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Ce dernier lui lança un regard faussement assassin et lui tendit un cahier, qu'il commença à recopier après avoir sorti une feuille, un stylo et un support.

Après un silence, Naruto déclara :

- J'ai couché avec Sakura.

Sasuke ne releva même pas les yeux. Il finit d'écrire sa phrase avant de répondre en marmonnant :

- C'était comment ?

- Affreux.

Il lâcha un petit rire, et Naruto s'en senti assez fier. Arracher à Sasuke ne serait-ce qu'un sourire était un exploit. Le brun continua :

- Qui est ta prochaine cible ?

- Gaara.

Sasuke leva le nez de son cahier. La facilité avec laquelle Naruto parlait de sa bisexualité était parfois déconcertante.

- T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas, répondit l'Uchiha en haussant un sourcil. Et puis, c'est pas le frère de ta meilleure amie ?

- Elle le sait. Elle a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que je n'engageais pas de sentiments. Et que ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre de se "désociopathiser".

Sasuke haussa les épaules et reprit son recopiage, en sentant tout de même ce qui allait suivre. Naruto lui demanda :

- Et toi ?

- Rien.

Froid. Sec. Cassant. Tout Sasuke, en fait.

Naruto n'insista pas.

- Sinon, pourquoi t'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?

- 'Te regarde pas.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kushina avait l'oreille collée au battant de bois. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'entendre la conversation des deux jeunes garçons. Mais rien, les voix lui parvenaient juste comme d'étrange grognements et elle ne comprenait rien.

Son fils ressorti une demi-heure plus tard, son sac sur une épaule, suivi de son ami au regard froid. Lui aussi avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était un garçon adorable et plein de vie, de son vivant.

Après avoir salué Sasuke, Naruto quitta la maison, prit le bus pour deux arrêts et descendit. Il marcha encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au château Namikaze. Son père n'était pas encore arrivé, et de toute façon, ça lui importait peu. Il jeta négligemment son sac en lançant un bref bonjour à Kurenai qui s'apprêtait à partir, et prit une direction bien précise.

Il se retrouva dans la salle de jeu. Une salle qui avait été refaite uniquement pour lui. La grande fenêtre qui servait à faire entrer la lumière avait été rebouchée, de la moquette noire avait été installée, ainsi qu'un canapé en cuir déjà usé après seulement trois ans et une grande lampe halogène à la lumière bleue. Il y avait également une grande télé sur le mur du fond, face aux canapés, ainsi que de nombreuses consoles, des boîtes de jeu, vides ou pas, et un petit frigo en retrait.

Naruto adorait cette pièce. Son père n'avait pas pu la lui refuser lorsqu'il l'avait demandée.

**xxxXxxx**

Minato regarda sa montre : 18h45. Il soupira. Plus qu'un quart d'heure, si les parents ne venaient pas récupérer leurs enfants en retard. Il baissa les yeux en sentant une petite main aggriper son pantalon.

- Minato, a nez qui coule.

L'homme sorti un mouchoire de sa poche, et le déposa sur le nez dégoulinant de morve du petit garçon. Tout au long de l'année qui s'était écoulée, il avait dû s'occuper du groupe des trois ans, avec ses collègues Itachi et Shisui, deux cousins très agréables. Mais Itachi avait quelque chose d'important à faire, alors Minato lui avait donné sa journée, tandis que Shisui avait appelé pour dire qu'il était cloué au lit.

Minato se retrouvait donc seul pour la journée, et même si ça n'était pas tout à fait légal, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Mais avec l'été qui s'annonçait d'ici deux semaines, il ne risquait plus de manquer de personnel.

- Mouche-toi encore, Kuro, ordonna doucement le blond.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta en fermant les yeux très fort et en soufflant dans le mouchoir, sous le regard attendri de Minato.

Enfin, 19h18 arriva, et la dernière femme vint chercher son fils, en s'excusant d'être en retard, mais Minato se contenta de lui dire que ça n'était pas grave en lui offrant un sourire doux.

Puis il prit rapidement le chemin du retour, pressé de rentrer chez lui après cette journée plutôt épuisante. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois de son château trop grand et, après avoir déposé ses affaires, chercha Naruto. Le jeune homme n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le salon, dans aucun des deux cabinets de toilettes et, lorsque Minato entendit l'énervante musique d'un jeu vidéo, il sut où son fils se trouvait. Il ouvrit la porte et cria par-dessus la musique :

- _Guten Abend _!

Naruto daigna miraculeusement tourner la tête vers son père du premier coup. Il lui fit un bref signe avant de se reconcentrer sur sa partie.

Minato soupira, et cria une nouvelle fois :

- Tu peux baisser le son ? Il faut qu'on parle !

- Hein ?

Naruto mit sa main derrière son oreille pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas comprit. Minato soupira une nouvelle fois, s'approcha du canapé de Naruto, attrapa la télécommande et coupa le son. Une fois le calme retombé, il senti ses oreilles bourdonner quelques secondes, et finit par se lancer :

- Naruto, on peut parler ?

- Pas envie.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Bon, alors disons qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Naruto le regarda sans rien dire, mais en laissant volontairement transparaître son agacement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pris rendez-vous chez un psy.

- Quoi ?! répéta le plus jeune en écarquillant les yeux. Mais ça va pas !

- Avec Temari.

Les yeux Naruto atteignirent un nouveau stade d'étonnement. Pourquoi son père avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi Temari ne lui avait rien dit ?

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas t'en parler, répondit Minato, un peu gêné.

- J'irai pas.

- Si, tu viendras. C'est important pour que les choses s'arrangent entre toi et moi.

Naruto fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il avait déjà eu cette discussion avec son père, et plusieurs fois même. Et ça ne se finissait jamais bien.

- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix qu'on y aille ? demanda-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif.

- Je viens de te le dire, _Liebling_.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

Minato eut un rire un peu indulgent, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Naruto, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Si tu ne viens pas, tu auras affaire à Temari, et tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'elle peut être effrayante.

Naruto plissa les yeux en se souvenant. Oui, il était le mieux placé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son père qui l'observait en silence. Naruto savait que même si son père se forçait à avoir l'air confiant, il redoutait sa réaction.

- J'irai pas, répéta puérilement le jeune homme.

Minato fit mine d'abandonner. Il était sûr à 90 pour cent que son fils viendrait si ça impliquait Temari, mais il avait tout de même un peu peur. Et il savait que Naruto le sentait.

- C'est comme tu veux, répondit-il calmement. Je t'attendrai au cabinet Sabaku à quinze heures, vendredi prochain.

Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui esquiva brusquement, laissant Minato en suspension un instant. Il lui fit un sourire un peu blessé, mais partit en silence. Le plus jeune resta lui aussi un moment silencieux, le regard fixé sur la porte que son père venait d'emprunter avant de hausser les épaules et reprendre son jeu, en constatant tout de même que son personnage venait de mourir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père l'appela en criant d'une pièce lointaine de la maison :

- Naruto ! Tu veux quoi comme pizza ?

- Fruits de mer !

Et son père se tut. Ou alors, il devait être au téléphone pour commander.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait avec force contre la porte d'entrée. Il quitta immédiatement son jeu et courut pour aller ouvrir, mais trouva que son père y était déjà allé. Il capta les dernière bribes de conversation :

- ... Rénové. Il y a une sonnette, maintenant.

Puis il paya le repas et fit volte-face, et sursauta un peu en voyant Naruto si près.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

Naruto lui adressa un regard presque exaspéré avant d'ouvrir les deux boîtes à pizza que son père avait en main, prendre la sienne et disparaitre dans sa chambre, pour s'installer sur son lit, allumer sa télé personnelle et manger tout en la regardant.

Une fois le ventre plein, il coupa le son et attrapa son téléphone pour composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur. Après trois sonneries, l'autre déccrocha :

- Sabaku.

- Je vais te tuer, Temari !

La blonde se permit de soupirer avant de tenter de se justifier :

- Ton père m'a dit de ne pas en parler.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que te dit mon père ?

- Depuis toujours ! Je te rappelle que c'est mon oncle par alliance.

Naruto marqua une légère pause :

- Mais quand même !

- Je suis désolée.

Puis un autre silence avant que Naruto ne bougonne :

- J'te pardonne...

- Merci, répondit-elle en riant un peu. Je suis libre mercredi après-midi à treize heures pour aller au centre commercial, si tu veux toujours y aller.

- Ouais. À mercredi.

- Bisoux.

Et ils raccrochèrent presque en même temps.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Kushina continuait de lire les cahiers de notes de son mari, profitant du fait qu'il mange dans le salon. Mais aucun élément ne lui permettait d'avoir plus d'indice sur qui avait pu provoquer sa mort, et elle dut s'arrêter à l'année 2004. Minato écrivait vraiment beaucoup.

Elle était quelqu'un de très franc et d'honnête, elle parlait toujours avec son coeur, et il était possible qu'elle ait déjà blessé des gens par ses mots parfois durs, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dit quelque chose d'assez fort pour que quelqu'un veuille la tuer. Et puis, elle était infirmière à l'époque. Tout le monde vous aime, quand vous êtes une jolie infirmière, non ? Elle ricana en se souvenant que sa tenue de travail n'avait pas servi que pour le travail.

Et même si elle était plutôt extravertie, les gens à qui elle faisait vraiment confiance était peu nombreux : Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Nadeshiko, Aburame Emi, Nara Shikaku, son cousin Sabaku Kazehaya, et son mari Minato. Peut-être savaient-ils quelque chose ? Mais comment allait-elle faire pour leur soutirer des informations ?

Elle regarda son fils, assis sur son lit. Et elle se souvint d'une chose importante qui avait renforcé son amitié avec les quelques personnes de sa ville : leurs enfants. Ils avaient tous eu un enfant pratiquement la même année. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Naruto soit toujours ami avec certains d'entre eux. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait.

Et si ça n'était pas le cas, il faudrait que ça le devienne.

...

Le mercredi arriva assez rapidement et, après avoir rapidement rangé ses affaires, Naruto rejoint Sasuke devant leur lycée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda son ami.

- Savoir si tu viens chez Neji, samedi.

- Je pense pas.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Autre chose à faire.

Il chercha à capter le regard charbon qui semblait le fuir :

- Tu m'caches quelque chose, toi !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

- T'as un mec ou quoi ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main sur la bouche de son ami :

- Ne crie pas, idiot ! Et non, y'a personne.

Naruto lui fit un sourire complice, sachant qu'il avait tapé juste. Il railla Sasuke plusieurs minutes durant, cherchant à savoir qui pouvait bien être l'heureux élu. Mais l'Uchiha ne lâcha rien, pas un indice, et reprit son masque d'impassibilité tout le long du chemin. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt habituel, et Naruto salua son ami en lui disant qu'il sortait avec Temari aujourd'hui.

Il rejoint donc un autre arrêt, monta, et descendit devant le grand centre commercial de la ville. Il vit Temari qui l'attendait déjà, vêtue d'une longue robe vert clair qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble. Il s'approcha, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et ils entrèrent.

- Que veux-tu acheter ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je... sais pas trop... C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

- Tu me laisses choisir pour toi ?

- Ouais.

Il se laissa entrainer à travers les magasins. À vrai dire, les vêtements ne l'intéressaient pas excessivement, même s'il s'efforçait de se soigner un peu. À chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici, il laissait à Temari le loisir de refaire sa garde-robe et, comme elle était passionnée, il passait par plein de styles différents : rock voire punk, classe, décontracté, street-wear, classique, et une fois même elle avait réussi à lui faire passer trois semaines avec d'horribles vêtements qui rendait difficile la détermination du sexe du propriétaire.

- C'est quel genre de soirée, ton truc ? demanda-t-elle en sortant un pantalon des rayons.

- Comme d'habitude. Un truc pas voyant, mais bien.

- Tu as une chemise grise ?

- Temari, j'ai toutes les couleurs de chemise, à cause de toi !

Elle tourna le regard vers lui et le détailla longuement. Il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça. Ça voulait dire qu'elle venait de trouver un vêtement original et qu'elle vérifiait pour voir si ça pouvait lui aller.

- Que dirait ton père s'il te voyait avec un jean troué juste sous les fesses ?

- Il m'arracherait la gueule.

Elle gloussa avant qu'il ne poursuive :

- Je mettrai pas de jean troué sous les fesses, Tema.

- Pourquoi pas. Même ton ami Uchiha a avoué que t'avais de belles fesses !

- Il était bourré.

- Justement, ça ne pouvait qu'être la vérité !

Il rit un peu, mais déclina la proposition de son amie. Après plusieurs autres magasins, ils quittèrent finalement le centre commercial en possession de deux T-shirt, une nouvelle chemise que Naruto trouvait affreuse, et deux jeans.

- Je te raccompagne, Liebling ?

- Tu as ta voiture ?

- Hm.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking et montèrent dans la voiture bleu sombre de la psychologue. Une fois les ceintures bouclées, elle se permit de demander :

- Alors, comment ça va avec Gaara ?

- Pas trop. Ça avance pas.

Elle hocha la tête pensivement.

- Il est comme ça, c'est pas de sa faute, continua-t-elle après un léger silence.

- Et toi ?

- Tu sais très bien que ma vie sociale est un néant total. Les seuls gens que je rencontre en dehors de ma famille sont des gens déprimés, seuls, trahis, ou ayant des vices dont ils ne peuvent se passer ! Mais je dis pas ça pour toi et ton père. Je sais bien que vous, c'est pas la même chose.

- Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça, répondit Naruto en croisant les bras. D'un seul coup, il a envie que ça s'arrange.

- Pas toi ?

- Non.

Elle se tourna deux secondes pour lui lancer un regard en coin. Minato n'avait jamais volontairement fait de mal à Naruto, et elle savait que ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait peur. Après avoir longuement soufflé, elle se risqua :

- Ne lui en veux pas comme ça, il est très seul, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Il ne fréquente vraiment personne ?

- Nan.

Elle hocha la tête et Naruto lui lança un regard. Ils finirent par arriver devant le château du jeune homme, non loin duquel Temari le déposa. Après quelques bisoux sur la joue pour se dire au revoir, Naruto fit volte-face et rentra chez lui. Quelle heure était-il ? Pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Minato ne devrait pas tarder, puisque c'était l'heure à laquelle il finissait.

Naruto alla dans sa chambre, balança son sac et trouva plusieurs morceaux de papiers pliés sur son lit. Il tenta de lire ce qui était écrit mais ce n'était pas en français. C'était du russe, et même s'il le comprenait un peu à l'oral, il ne savait ni le lire, ni l'écrire. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la même chose pour son père, et Kurenai et Shizune ne parlaient pas cette langue à sa connaissance. Il s'interrogea longuement tandis que juste derrière lui, sa mère avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi à suivre consciencieusement Minato, attendre patiemment qu'il pose son téléphone. Lorsqu'enfin il s'en était séparé, Kushina s'en était emparé, avait trouvé le numéro de Nadeshiko, Fugaku et Shikaku, puis les avait recopié, en se disant qu'elle en aurait sûrement besoin d'ici peu de temps. Et alors qu'elle allait fouiller dans l'annuaire pour savoir si ses autres anciens amis habitaient toujours dans les parages, son fils était entré sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trouvant les traces de son début d'enquête.

Naruto se gratta la l'arrière de la tête, mais retira vite sa main, une sensation de froid se faisant sentir dans son coude qui avait traversé le ventre de Kushina.

Il se retourna vivement et chercha des yeux la cause, croisant un bref instant le regard de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas la même agressivité que le premier soir où elle l'avait vu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de découvrir plus de secrets renfermés par ces yeux bleus puisque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Minato avec l'air un peu fatigué.

Après quelques minutes de bruits de pas, il apparut à travers l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Naruto :

- Bonsoir, lança-t-il en forçant visiblement un sourire.

- 'Lut, répondit le plus jeune.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Hm.

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder son fils dans les yeux, ayant visiblement quelque chose à dire mais finit par se détourner en secouant légèrement la tête. Naruto, insensible, leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son père.

Mais Kushina n'aimait pas ça. Et malgré son état, elle restait la mère de Naruto.

Elle profita de ce que le jeune garçon ne la regarde pas pour lui envoyer un des morceaux de papier à la figure. Il se retourna vivement, vit le papier au sol et le ramassa, en cherchant frénétiquement du regard la raison pour laquelle il lui était arrivé en pleine face. Kushina ricana un peu. Elle savait que quand il était petit, son fils avait peur des fantômes. Etait-ce toujours le cas ?

Légèrement inquiété et n'appréciant pas de rester sans réponse, Naruto quitta précipitemment la pièce et suivit presque inconsciemment son père jusqu'au salon. L'homme regarda un instant son fils, surpris qu'il apparaisse comme cela, mais se mit finalement à cuisiner, affamé.

Naruto s'assit sur la table la plus proche de la cuisine et regarda son père faire, même s'il était plus plongé dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu as pris rendez-vous avec Tema ? finit-il par demander.

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question.

- Mais pourquoi elle ?

- J'ai confiance. Kazehaya lui a transmis tout son savoir alors que lui-même était l'un des meilleurs, et elle suit des études pour ça.

- Mais ce sera vraiment... Gênant ! J'veux dire, on va devoir lui raconter des trucs privés, et j'te rappelle que c'est mon amie.

- Justement, elle sait déjà plein de choses, non ?

Naruto souffla avant de répondre :

- Mais y'a quand même des choses dont on aura pas envie de parler.

Minato posa le couteaux qu'il utilisait pour couper des pommes de terre. Naruto parlait de Kushina, et il le savait très bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait bienveillant, mais qui déclencha un tic d'énervement chez Naruto. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux le reste de la soirée, n'ayant plus rien à se dire et ayant largement assez parlé pour la semaine à venir, contrairement à leur habitude. Ils passèrent la soirée chacun dans leur coin, sous le regard affligé de Kushina.

**xxxXxxx**

Vendredi arriva assez rapidement, au soulagement de Minato, ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Naruto. Le jeune homme s'était forcé à ne manquer aucun cours, après que Temari l'ait presque supplié au téléphone. Il était déjà quinze heures et il savait que son père, un homme ponctuel, était sûrement déjà au cabinet Sabaku.

Il hésita longuement. Le matin, il s'était réveillé avec la ferme intention de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous, mais sa résolution avait finalement vascillé lorsque même Sasuke lui avait conseillé d'y aller.

Il se décida finalement. Après quelques minutes de bus, il traversa le centre-ville sans traîner. Il passa devant la pharmacie et le dentiste, avant d'emprunter un vieil escalier en pierre d'extérieur, et ouvrir une porte. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil où une jeune fille semblait être au téléphone, de façon non professionnelle. Elle demanda à son interlocuteur d'attendre un instant avant de s'adresser à Naruto :

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous au nom de...

Il hésita un instant, se demandant si son père avait inscrit son propre nom de famille ou celui que Naruto avait décidé d'utiliser. Il se décida finalement :

- Namikaze.

Elle sourit en regardant dans un cahier ouvert et lui indiqua une porte qu'il poussa sans prendre la peine de frapper. Minato était déjà là, assis devant le bureau où Temari siégeait. La pièce n'était pas très grande, les murs étaient taupes, le sol en parquet clair. Il y avait un bureau en bois clair, assez moderne, pas très imposant. Deux chaises blanches et confortables étaient disposées devant, dont l'une à présent occupée par Minato.

Le plus jeune s'avança, se pencha pour faire la bise à son amie, et n'adressa qu'un grognement à son père. Une fois tout le monde rassis, Temari souffla longuement, avant de se lancer :

- Bon, je sais qu'on se connait bien, tous les trois, mais je vais essayer d'être le plus professionnel possible. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Kushina resta debout, et se pencha sur le bureau, impatiente de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

**xxxXxxx**

_"15 juillet 2005 : Je suis allé consulter un psychologue aujourd'hui, sous les conseils de Fugaku. En général, je le trouve un peu froid et distant, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de suivre son conseil. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en faire pour moi. Je suis allé voir le cousin de Kushina, Kazehaya, mais je ne pense pas que j'y retournerai._

_Il a dit que ma dépression venait de la brutale disparition de Kushina, mais ça, je m'en doutais. Puis on a parlé du travail, mais je lui ai assuré que de ce côté, tout allait bien. Puis de Naruto, et il a dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je vienne avec lui pour mieux nous cerner, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il est encore petit, et il a toujours eu un peur de Kazehaya._

_Bref. On a terminé par parler de ma vie sentimentale, qui se résume en un mot : rien. Kazehaya m'a dit que cétait normal, que ça viendrait, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je me précicipite. De toutes façons, je n'ai aucune envie de me remettre en couple pour le moment."_


	3. Rendez-vous chez la psychologue

**Yo ! **Désolée de ce petit jour de retard ! C'est mal, surtout que j'en suis qu'aux premiers chapitres ^.^" Bref, la suiiite !

Et le chapitre de "Lune, Dragon et Epée du coeur" n'arrivera que mercredi prochain (pas tapeeer !)

(...)

Ils hochèrent la tête. Kushina resta debout, et se pencha sur le bureau, impatiente de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

Temari se racla la gorge :

- Bon, normalement, je commence les consultations par des questions usuelles, pour mieux vous cerner, mais là, on va s'en passer.

Ils hochèrent la tête de nouveau.

- Décrivez-moi votre relation, pour commencer.

- Le bordel, déclara Naruto.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur, devancés par Kushina.

- On va commencer par toi, Naruto, puisque tu as tellement envie de parler.

- Bah, c'est le bordel. J'ai jamais envie de lui parler, de le voir. J'ai juste envie qu'il me foute la paix. Je sais que c'est pas comme ça chez les autres, mais moi c'est c'que je ressens.

Il ne put s'empêcher de voir une lueur profondément blessée dans le regard de son père, avant de se détourner vivement pour regarder à nouveau Temari. Celle-ci reprit :

- Et toi, Minato ?

L'homme mit un instant avant de comprendre et répondre :

- Plus du tout de communication. Naruto me rejette sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune autorité, et... Et voilà.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Kushina, médusée par la déclaration de son fils. La voix de la psychologue s'éleva de nouveau :

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que...

- Depuis la mort de maman. Temari, tu sais tout ça, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

- Ne t'énerve pas, tenta Minato, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard assassin de la part de son fils.

Temari retint un soupir :

- Je crois que le mieux pour commencer serait de vous voir séparément. Si vous restez dans la même pièce, ça ne passera pas.

Minato hocha la tête, et Naruto soupira de soulagement, tandis que Kushina ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais faisait confiance à l'autre jeune femme.

- On va commencer avec Naruto, d'accord ?

Le père hocha une nouvelle fois et quitta la pièce en cherchant à capter le regard de son fils, qui l'esquiva. Une fois la porte fermée, Temari reprit la parole :

- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre lui ?

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question, et je t'ai dit que-

- Tu ne voulais pas en parler. Mais là je ne suis pas ton amie, je suis ta psychologue et j'ai besoin que tu me répondes.

Naruto baissa un peu les yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand Temari prenait ce ton dur pour lui parler.

- J'sais pas trop... Je lui en veux pour maman. J'ai l'impression que c'est de sa faute à lui si maman est morte.

- Mais tu sais très bien que non ?

- Je sais, ouais. Quelque part, j'aurai préféré que ça soit lui, sous le camion.

Temari faillit écarquiller les yeux mais parvint à garder son air doux et professionnel, un air qu'elle s'employait à prendre pour mettre en confiance ses clients. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Kushina. Si Minato entendait ça, ça lui briserait le cœur, et rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait au bord des larmes. Elle n'imaginait pas que son fils ait tant de sentiments négatifs envers son père.

- Je... Tema, c'est vraiment dur d'en parler.

- Je sais. Mais il faut que ça sorte.

Naruto souffla bruyamment :

- Mon père... J'étais pas proche de lui, quand j'étais petit. Pas beaucoup. Alors que j'étais fusionnel avec ma mère. Et ça m'a déboussolé que maman meure en me laissant avec lui.

Il vit Temari noter quelque chose sur le cahier qu'elle tenait ouvert devant elle. Elle releva ensuite les yeux, et il baissa à nouveau la tête.

- Et depuis ce moment, ta relation avec lui s'est dégradée, c'est ça ?

- Je m'souviens pas vraiment des mois après la mort de maman. Mais j'crois que c'était à cette période, ouais. Je voulais pas lui parler. Je me rappelle que j'le mordais quand il me touchait.

- C'est donc aussi à ce moment que tu es devenu plus agressif ?

Il croisa son regard :

- Non, c'est un peu après. Plus quand j'avais environ dix ans.

- Que s'est-il passé à ce moment ?

- J'croyais que j'étais gay. On est pas censés parler d'autres choses ?

D'habitude, ça ne le gênait pas d'en parler avec Temari, mais la situation lui donnait vraiment l'impression que ce n'était pas elle. Que ce n'était qu'une psychologue et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Le regard de Kushina se fit quelques peu pensif, car elle n'avait jamais imaginé son fils avec une telle orientation sexuelle. Mais au fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

- Parle-moi de ce qui t'empêche actuellement de l'accepter.

- Il a essayé de prendre la place de maman !

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il continue de lui-même, ce qu'il fit après un court instant :

- Il a complètement changé après sa mort. J'avais l'impression qu'il se comportait en tafiole !

Elle nota de nouveau quelque chose sur son cahier.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- T'as remarqué comme moi qu'il est un peu... Enfin... Il fait vraiment gay...

Temari ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, ni les phrases qui suivirent :

- Il n'est pas gay ! C'est juste un homme un peu... délicat !

Puis elle souffla longuement, exaspérée par son manque de professionnalisme face à son meilleur ami, tandis que Kushina ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Avait-elle été si horrible que son mari était devenu gay après sa mort ? Naruto reprit néanmoins, sans prendre la peine de préciser :

- Ca me met mal à l'aise, de toutes façons. Puis il parle toujours pour raconter des trucs chiants !

- N'est-ce pas parce que tu ne lui laisses pas le temps d'approfondir les discussions ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules en se tortillant. Temari voyait bien qu'il se sentait très gêné à cause de cette discussion. Il avait ses deux mains jointes, coincées entre ses genoux qui eux-mêmes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, tandis que son regard ne cessait de voguer entre les différents objets de la pièce.

- Que vois-tu, lorsque tu regardes ton père ?

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il m'ait fait. J'veux dire, si j'avais pas ses yeux et ses cheveux, j'croirais que j'ai été adopté. J'ai rien à voir avec lui. Et j'en ai pas envie.

- As-tu déjà pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

- Nan, répondit-il sèchement. De toutes façons, je m'en fous.

- Donc tu n'as pas envie que vos relations s'améliorent ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Elle griffonna une nouvelle fois et releva les yeux vers lui pour l'observer longuement. Elle savait qu'au point où ils en étaient, elle l'avait déjà assez "débloqué" pour qu'il continue à parler. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se décide de lui-même.

- J'ai envie de lui faire du mal, des fois.

Elle attendit.

- Quand maman est morte, il a même pas eu l'air blessé ou triste. J'savais pas pourquoi et ça m'a un peu choqué qu'il sourie tout le temps. Alors j'essaie de lui faire du mal, maintenant que je suis plus grand.

- Comment y parviens-tu ?

Il réfléchit un instant :

- Quand je l'appelle par son prénom. Ou quand j'ramène des nanas ou des mecs à la maison. Des fois aussi, je fais exprès de le laisser seul. J'ai pas envie qu'il se serve de moi comme une consolation.

- Tu es tout ce qui lui reste.

- J'suis pas maman ! cria-t-il, surprenant les deux femmes.

Kushina soupira longuement et Temari ne cilla pas. Naruto, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait, se renfrogna brusquement, les bras croisés, le regard encore plus fuyant.

- Bien, Naruto. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

- Tu peux prendre la place de ton père et lui demander de rentrer ?

Il se leva, ne souhaitant pas passer plus de temps avec cette facette de la personnalité de son amie. Kushina le regarda faire en croisant les bras sur son ventre. Minato réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il fit un sourire aimable à Temari et reprit place en retenant un soupir.

- Ca va, Minato ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, et reprit :

- Depuis quand ta relation avec Naruto a-t-elle commencé à se dégrader ?

- Depuis... Depuis la mort de Kushina. Il est très en colère depuis ce jour.

- C'est ce que tu lui reproches ?

- Non. Je lui reproche juste de ne pas vouloir parler. Je pense que c'est normal qu'il soit en colère et qu'il aille mal de temps en temps, mais s'il me laissait lui parler un peu, on pourrait y remédier.

Temari nota d'autres mots sur son cahier en écoutant la voix très douce de Minato, puis elle releva les yeux :

- Bien, ton fils et toi avez des problèmes très différents l'un de l'autre. Mais vous avez besoin de communication.

- Je sais bien, mais je suis venu te voir parce que je n'arrive pas à installer un climat propice à la discussion.

- J'ai besoin de parler encore un peu avec vous avant de vous donner des conseils, d'accord ?

- Bien.

Elle griffonna et reprit :

- As-tu conscience que ton fils cherche à attirer ton attention ? La façon dont il te parle, dont il s'habille, ce n'est que pour déclencher des réactions chez toi.

- Je... ne comprends pas vraiment.

Kushina plissa les yeux et se concentra. Peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose en s'aidant des conseils de Temari.

- Comment as-tu réagi à la mort de Kushina ?

La question lança un blanc, rompu par la voix un peu tremblante de Minato :

- Je... J'ai fait mon possible pour réconforter Naruto. Au début, il acceptait mes étreintes, il en redemandait même, mais brusquement, il s'est mis à me rejeter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

- J'avais rarement eu aussi mal, si on ne compte pas la disparition de la femme de ma vie.

Temari hocha la tête et Kushina porta une main à son cœur, touchée. La psychologue reprit :

- Tu ne t'es occupé que de Naruto ?

- Hm.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu t'es mis complètement de côté pour lui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ta vie sociale, ta vie privée, ton travail. Tu as tout laissé de côté pour lui.

- O-Oui mais c'est ce que tout parent aurait fait, non ?

Kushina acquiesça vivement, même si elle savait que personne la voyait.

- Quand Kushina est morte, tu as caché tes émotions. Tu voulais te montrer fort pour lui, et tu ne faisais que lui sourire. La colère ton fils a démarré lorsqu'il s'est mis à penser que la mort de sa mère ne t'affectait pas. Pour lui, cette force que tu voulais acquérir s'apparentait à de l'indifférence.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

- Personne ne le voulait, Minato. Mais tu comprends, maintenant ? Les frasques de Naruto sont un moyen pour lui de te forcer à répondre, de déclencher ces réactions qu'il n'avait pas vues lors de la disparition de Kushina.

Temari ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard une demi-seconde. C'était un peu douloureux pour elle aussi, de parler de la mort de sa tante. Minato hocha la tête et eut un mince sourire. Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, et jamais Kushina n'avait eu autant envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Néanmoins, il souffla longuement pour se calmer et Temari parla avant qu'il n'en ait le temps :

- Ce genre de réaction, Minato. Les parents veulent être forts pour leurs enfants mais ton fils a besoin de sentir qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir. Je ne te demande pas de te jeter à genoux et te vider de tes larmes, mais vous devriez essayer de parler un peu de Kushina. Qu'il sache que tu es aussi atteint.

- D'accord.

Un petit instant s'écoula avant qu'il ne demande :

- Et avec Naruto, comment tu t'en es sortie ?

- Normalement, je ne suis pas censée t'en parler. Je peux juste te dire que j'avance lentement. Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste trouver comment lui parler, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Essaie de commencer à mettre en pratique ce que je viens de te dire. Vas-y pas à pas, et nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

- C'était vraiment court...

- Je sais mais comme je vous connais, je pense que je peux déjà élaborer un planning pour vous deux. Quand vous reviendrez, je vous en parlerai. Pour cette semaine, essaie juste de discuter plus avec lui. S'il te rejette un peu, force, mais s'il ne veut vraiment pas, laisse tomber.

Kushina voulut applaudir, et railla intérieurement son cousin parce que sa fille semblait bien plus doué qu'il ne l'était au même âge.

Minato sourit un peu plus sincèrement et se leva. Temari fit de même et contourna le bureau pour s'arrêter devant lui. Elle allait lui faire la bise comme d'habitude, mais il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Merci Temari. Je suis tellement content que tu sois dans la famille.

D'abord surprise, elle lui rendit ensuite son étreinte sous le regard attendri de Kushina. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte, qu'ils ouvrirent. Naruto était assis dans la salle d'attente, et tapotait sur son téléphone. Il leva les yeux en voyant Temari et Minato, mais se détourna rapidement et se leva pour quitter l'établissement.

La psychologue chuchota à son oncle :

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Il va me bouder un peu mais je me débrouillerai en tant que son amie.

Minato sourit, un peu rassuré, et rejoint son fils près de l'arrêt de bus. Celui-ci râla :

- Tu pouvais pas venir en voiture ?

- Elle est toujours en réparation, je te rappelle. Et je te rappelle également que tu es celui qui l'a enfoncée dans un arbre en essayant de la conduire alors que tu n'y connais rien.

Naruto croisa un instant le regard de son père puis leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte du ton taquin de la remarque. Le bus arriva peu de temps après, et le plus jeune prit soin de s'installer très loin de son père. Ils descendirent quelques arrêts plus tard et ne perdirent pas de temps pour emprunter l'allée qui menait jusque chez eux. Ils marchaient côte à côte, même si Naruto s'efforçait de se fermer physiquement à son père, les mains dans les poches, le regard ailleurs.

Immédiatement après leur arrivée, Naruto voulut s'exiler dans sa chambre ou sa salle de jeu, mais Minato le retint par le poignet.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme se défit de l'emprise et répondit en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

- Pas envie.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il le faut.

Kushina serra les poings comme pour encourager son mari.

Naruto se laissa finalement entraîner jusqu'au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé une seule place, autour de la table basse, et regarda son père s'installer sur celui juste à côté du sien, ne se doutant pas que sa mère faisait de même. Aucun des deux ne remarqua le léger creux causé par le poids de la jeune femme.

- Naruto... Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais on va devoir parler de maman, ok ?

Le garçon se crispa.

- Hors de question !

- Écoute-

- Non ! Pas maman !

Minato se ravisa en voyant la colère dans les yeux de son fils. Il soupira longuement et reprit toujours calmement :

- Bien, une autre fois. Parlons simplement de nous deux, d'accord ?

- Hm...

- Ok. Alors, euh... Pourquoi es-tu en colère après moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais ne se détourna pas non plus.

- Tu peux parler à cœur ouvert, chéri. Je ne me fâcherai pas, j'ai juste besoin que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas pour qu'on s'arrange.

- Tu peux pas arranger ça, ok ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance. Ça ne te coûtera rien d'en parler, tu sais.

- J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même pas envie de rester dans cette pièce avec toi.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Minato, qui ne souhaitait pas perdre ses moyens, ne continue :

- Tu penses que cette situation aurait plu à ta mère ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle dirait si elle nous voyait comme ça ?

Kushina se mordit la lèvre. Non, elle n'aimait pas cette situation.

- Tu n'aimais pas maman. Ni moi, déclara Naruto d'une voix monocorde.

Minato et Kushina écarquillèrent les yeux. Avant que le père ne retrouve la voix, Naruto continua :

- Tu restais avec elle juste parce que t'avais peur de finir tout seul comme un guignol et quand elle est morte, t'as pas arrêté de me coller et de m'utiliser comme lot de consolation. Tu disais tout le temps "tu lui ressembles tellement !". Mais je suis pas maman.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme tel, Naruto. J'aimais profondément ta mère, et tu es la chose la plus précieuse pour moi.

- Tu l'aimes plus, maintenant ?

Minato mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Bien sûr que si. Elle garde une place en moi. A part toi, j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort, et j'en serai plus jamais capable.

- Alors pourquoi t'as rien dit quand elle est morte ? Pourquoi tu souriais tout le temps si t'avais mal ?!

- Parce que je-

- Pourquoi tu disais au fleuriste que les bouquets étaient pour "quelqu'un" au lieu de dire qu'ils étaient pour ta femme ?

Naruto se leva, imité par son père et cria :

- Pourquoi tes larmes sont pas sur sa tombe, comme tous ceux qui tenaient à elle ?

- Je voulais-

- Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais je t'ai jamais vu l'embrasser !

- Tu étais trop-

- Et t'es rapidement passé à autre chose après sa mort !

- Non c'est-

- Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu quand tu t'es fait baiser par ton patron ?!

Et il éclata en sanglot en cachant son visage dans son bras, laissant son père immobile de stupéfaction, debout en face de lui. Kushina aussi s'était levée, et elle voulait tellement faire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait l'impression que son impuissance atteignait des sommets. Elle se rendait compte que son petit garçon était toujours là, simplement dans un corps presque adulte.

- Naruto, je...

Minato s'approcha de son fils, mais dès que celui-ci sentit sa main sur son épaule, il se dégagea et lui lança un regard plein de ressentiment. Il se retenait tout juste de ne pas le frapper. Il mit un énorme coup de pied dans la structure en bois du petit canapé, ne se souciant pas de la douleur et l'envoyant valser au loin avant de quitter la maison en claquant toutes les portes qu'il trouvait.

Désemparé, Minato se rassit au bout de plusieurs minutes en se prenant la tête dans les mains. La situation ne venait-elle pas d'empirer ?

**xxxXxxx**

Plusieurs coups brutaux furent donnés à la porte. Fugaku se leva pour ouvrir et failli s'énerver en voyant Naruto. Il allait lui faire quelques remarques désobligeantes, mais en voyant qu'il avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues, il se contenta d'appeler son fils cadet pour lui dire qu'on l'attendait à la porte.

- Naruto ? demanda Sasuke en voyant son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus que ça que le blond s'avança lentement vers lui pour poser la tête au creux de son épaule, presque mécaniquement. Sasuke se ressaisit ensuite et attrapa son ami par le bras pour les mener tous deux à l'étage. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Naruto se remit à pleurer doucement. Sasuke s'inquiétait. Pour faire pleurer son ami, il fallait y aller fort.

Entrainant son ami sur son lit, l'Uchiha demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mon père, répondit simplement Naruto, le regard toujours orienté vers le bas.

Sasuke hocha la tête et attendit que l'autre se décide à parler après quelques instants. Il lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de son arrivée au cabinet Sabaku jusqu'à sa discussion avec Minato. Après quoi il souffla longuement, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche déjà humide, et se mordit la lèvre. S'il y avait bien une autre personne que Temari à avoir toute sa confiance, c'était bien Sasuke.

- Bah c'est déjà ça, commenta platement le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Ta cousine, elle vous a dit de communiquer, non ? C'est ce que vous avez fait. Là, t'as tout lâché, donc c'est un premier pas.

- Tu veux dire que c'est une bonne chose ?

Sasuke soupira, un peu exaspéré par le manque de subtilité de son ami :

- Oui. C'est comme ça que vous devez commencer. Vous dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

- Oh...

Naruto resta pensif un instant, le regard dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'en parler ? demanda Sasuke.

- Plutôt mal. Mais j'ai vidé mon sac. Euh... Dis, Sasuke...

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que je peux... Enfin...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, attendant que Naruto trouve ses mots. Mais, sachant ce qu'il voulait demander et étant parfaitement conscient que son ami n'était pas très doué en discours, Sasuke l'attrapa par la nuque pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il sentit Naruto se détendre progressivement en reniflant un peu.

- Ton père, il a vraiment couché avec son boss ?

- Ouais.

- Il est gay ?

- J'en sais rien, et j'ai pas envie de savoir.

Sasuke n'en demanda pas plus et posa une main un peu incertaine dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et le jeune homme répondit par un grognement. Itachi entra, d'abord surpris par la position des deux autres mais rapidement touché par les yeux gonflés du meilleur ami de son frère.

- Ça ne va pas, Naruto ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le blond secoua la tête. Itachi releva les yeux vers Sasuke qui lui chuchota "son père".

- Je vois...

Il offrit un sourire réconfortant à Naruto qui tenta de le lui rendre, même si c'était très bref.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi, mais tu dois savoir qu'il t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- C'est c'que tout le monde dit...

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent. Fugaku était très certainement la personne la moins démonstrative qu'ils aient rencontrée, mais ils savaient qu'il les aimait plus que tout. Itachi posa sa main sur le bras libre de Naruto et reprit :

- Tu veux que je lui parle ? On travaille ensemble, tu te souviens ?

- Ouais, je sais. Mais... Lui dites rien, je vais me débrouiller...

- Tu continues de me vouvoyer après toutes ces années, répondit l'ainé en souriant un peu. Je me sens vieux, maintenant.

- Nii-san, souffla Sasuke.

Itachi lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux avant de se lever :

- Si tu as un problème, tu peux aussi m'en parler, d'accord ?

- Ok.

Puis il quitta la pièce en lançant un dernier sourire aux deux jeunes hommes.

Le début de soirée arriva très rapidement. Naruto avait passé toute la fin d'après-midi couché avec Sasuke, profitant du fait que celui-ci laisse légèrement tomber sa carapace pour l'enlacer longuement et profiter de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ils redescendirent vers dix-neuf heures, pour que Naruto rentre chez lui. Il croisa au passage Mikoto, qui le salua d'un baiser sur le front comme toujours depuis qu'il était petit. Il salua brièvement Fugaku, puis Itachi, et prit le bus.

Après quelques arrêts, il marcha encore un peu, souffla longuement pour se donner du courage, et finit par pousser la porte du château. Dès que le lourd battant se mit à grincer, des pas précipités se firent entendre et Minato apparut quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement affolé :

- Tu es rentré, _Liebling_ !

- Bah oui j'suis rentré, tu voulais qu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que son père le prenait dans ses bras et murmura un peu pour lui-même un "j'ai eu tellement peur". Naruto inspira involontairement l'odeur mielleuse de son père avant de se reprendre :

- Pas la peine de flipper comme ça, répondit Naruto en se dégageant, très mal à l'aise à ce contact. J'suis déjà parti pour plus longtemps que ça !

- Oui mais... Avec la conversation d'aujourd'hui... Mais c'est pas important !

Kushina, qui flottait plus loin, regardait avec soulagement les deux hommes se réconcilier à leur manière. Elle était restée tout l'après-midi avec son mari, un peu blessée par le fait que sa présence invisible ne soit même pas réconfortante pour lui, mais ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui se confiaient à leurs amis, même quand il allait mal.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Minato.

- Ouais.

- J'ai fait des râmens.

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'une joie incommensurable. Il contourna son père en courant et vint s'asseoir à la grande table du salon qui avait déjà été dressée pour deux personnes. Minato le rejoint, un sourire plus serein aux lèvres. Quelques années auparavant, il cuisinait souvent des râmens pour Naruto, mais celui-ci s'était mis à penser que c'était un moyen de l'amadouer et avait dès lors refusé d'en manger, et Minato n'en avait plus refait.

Bon, dans la situation présente, il souhaitait en effet se faire pardonner quelque chose, mais ce sourire sur les lèvres de son fils n'avait pas de prix. Il entra dans la cuisine ouverte, versa dans deux bols différents les nouilles, puis la soupe, les narutomaki et les tranches de porcs, le tout, fait maison.

Il s'installa ensuite à table, donna à son fils un bol et posa l'autre devant sa propre place, en regardant son vis-à-vis se jeter sur le repas. Il entama lui aussi le sien sans quitter du regard Naruto qui engloutissait plus qu'il ne mangeait. N'y tenant plus, Minato finit par lancer le sujet :

- Naruto, à propos d'Hashirama...

- C'est qui ça ?

- Celui que tu appelles mon "patron"

- Ah.

Un petit blanc s'ensuivit. Hashirama n'était pas vraiment le patron de Minato. Il était le directeur de l'école, ce qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment d'autorité directe sur Minato.

- Celui avec des cheveux blanc ou l'autre avec des cheveux marron, demanda le fils en cessant de manger et en regardant son père fixement dans les yeux.

- Hashirama a les cheveux bruns. Tobirama est mon patron. C'est... C'est lui mon supérieur hiérarchique...

- Tu t'es tapé lequel des deux ?

Minato se racla la gorge en détournant le regard, l'empêchant de voir le bol de son fils trembler moins d'une demi-seconde, signe que Kushina abandonnait l'idée de le balancer à la figure de Naruto.

- Hashirama.

- Ok.

- Il faut que tu saches... Que ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour, ok ? C'est arrivé par accident, la première fois.

- Ouais, parce que d'après ce que j'entends, c'est pas arrivé qu'une fois.

- Si tu nous as entendu c'est parce que tu te trouvais dans la maison alors que tu déclarais dormir chez des amis !

Minato souffla longuement en voyant son fils hausser les épaules.

- Bon, c'est compliqué, d'accord ? Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais sache qu'il ne remplacera pas ta mère.

- Bah vu ce qu'il a entre les jambes, ça risque pas !

- Arrête d'être comme ça, s'il-te-plaît. Tu fais aussi beaucoup de choses, de ton côté.

Naruto rougit un peu et se détourna. La dernière fois que son père avait tenté de lui parler de sa sexualité, c'était deux ans auparavant. Il avait clos le sujet en passant par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir.

- Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, continua Minato.

- A-Alors ça veut dire que t'es gay ?

Ce fut au tour de Minato de rougir. Déjà qu'il prenait sur lui pour se dévoiler en premier...

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense.

- C'est à cause de maman que t'es devenu comme ça ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ta mère était pour moi la plus merveilleuse des femmes au monde, tu comprends ?

- Hm.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec moi, chéri.

Naruto tiqua sur l'appellation, mais se retint de s'énerver. Kushina était littéralement en train de fondre, touchée que son mari continue de la désirer même après tant d'années, mais abasourdie par la déclaration de Minato. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Hashirama que Minato avait rencontré après son décès, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son mari passer de l'autre côté. Elle s'en sentit un peu blessée, même s'il était tout à fait normal qu'un jour où l'autre Minato reprenne une vie sexuelle et sentimentale.

- T'attends que je parle aussi ? demanda Naruto après un petit moment. Tu sais que je suis bi.

- Je sais, Naruto. Je... ne peux pas t'interdire d'avoir des partenaires parce que moi-même je n'en ai eu que deux de toute ma vie, et vu le nombre de fois où tu me demande de l'argent pour acheter des préservatifs, j'ose espérer que tu te protèges. Je souhaitais juste éviter qu'il y ait des méprises à propos d'Hashirama, d'accord ?

- Ok.

Kushina les regarda reprendre tranquillement leur repas, se jetant parfois des coups d'œil furtifs, gênés d'être à chaque fois surpris par l'autre. Puis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Naruto se leva pour répondre, se disant que ça ne pouvait qu'être un de ses amis, et ouvrit.

- Oh, Temari, lâcha-t-il.

- Bonsoir Naruto, commença la blonde. Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage de son cousin s'assombrir un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

Il hésita un instant avant de se décaler vers la droite pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'exécuta avec un peu d'appréhension dûe à la réaction que Naruto pourrait bien avoir. Mais après tout, ils avaient vécu pire, non ?

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre mais elle insista pour saluer brièvement Minato, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Une fois la porte fermée, elle lâcha un soupir d'exaspération devant l'état de la chambre de son ami avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lit.

- Naruto, comment ta chambre peut être dans cet état alors que des femmes de ménages passent chez toi presque un jour sur deux ?

- 'Sais pas.

Voyant qu'il restait debout devant le lit, Temari le tira par la manche pour qu'il s'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et lui caressa un peu les cheveux en le regardant détourner le regard.

- Naruto ?

- Hm.

- Naruto, regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, étant donné leur proximité.

- Ne sois pas fâché contre moi. J'ai juste fait mon boulot, tu comprends ? Tu peux être fâché contre Mademoiselle Sabaku, la psychologue, mais pas contre Sabaku Temari. Là, je suis juste ton amie et ta cousine préférée. Ok ?

Il la regarda un peu, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres contre son gré.

- Tu vois, tu souris !

Et elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, comme il le faisait depuis tout petit pour énerver Gaara ou cacher son embarras.

- Tout à l'heure, Minato m'a fait un câlin, déclara-t-il.

- Bah c'est sa journée aujourd'hui ! lâcha Temari malgré elle.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond en relevant le nez.

- Tout à l'heure aussi au cabinet, il m'a prise dans ses bras pour dire au revoir.

Le jeune homme soupira :

- J'crois qu'il est en manque.

- Naruto !

Il gloussa en cachant son visage une nouvelle fois.

En dehors de la chambre, Kushina écoutait à travers la porte, et même si elle ne comprenait pas, elle était heureuse de voir que son fils s'était réconcilié avec Temari, si elle se fiait à son rire.

Bien, la journée avait été un peu mouvementée et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, mais elle avait toujours une enquête à mener. Et la première personne chez qui elle se rendrait serait Kazehaya !

**xxxXxxx**

_"13 décembre 2010 : Bon aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose d'un peu gênant que j'ai à 'confesser'. J'ai couché avec Hashirama. Je crois que j'ai déjà parlé de lui dans ce journal, mais ça n'est pas vraiment important. Je le connais depuis que je travaille dans cette école, et il est devenu un ami au fur et à mesure._

_Et puis, un jour, j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était vraiment un très bel homme. Ca, je suis sûr que je ne l'ai pas écrit, j'avais trop honte. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer ce charme qu'il dégageait. Et depuis quelques semaines, je sentais qu'il y avait une sorte de... tension, depuis qu'il m'avait surpris à le détailler sans discrétion, sans que je m'en rende compte._

_Et ça a finit par craquer ce matin. Je n'avais touché personne depuis la mort de Kushina, mais j'en avais vraiment très envie et nous étions seuls dans son bureau, alors j'ai fait le premier pas. Bien évidemment, j'étais le... Le soumis, celui en-dessous, mais c'était vraiment bien. Il a été très doux, et sa façon de me rassurer m'a enlevé mon sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ma femme._

_Naruto le prendrait sûrement très mal, alors je ne vais pas lui en parler. Par contre, je... je pense recommencer, avec Hashirama. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et j'avais l'impression de me sentir un peu moins seul, dans ses bras._

_Bref, cette journée doit être la plus embarrassante que j'ai eue à mettre sur papier, alors je vais essayer de rester sage."_


	4. Un peu de tout

Naruto se réveilla nonchalamment. C'était samedi, et comme à chaque fois, il séchait les cours, profitant de l'absence du CPE et de celle de son père. Il marcha avec lenteur jusqu'à atteindre son salon, puis sa cuisine, le visage toujours endormi. Mais la vue de Shizune dos à lui, excessivement courbée le réveilla entièrement et rapidement. Il se pencha légèrement, juste assez pour voir le sous-vêtement rouge que la jupe de soubrette cachait encore.

Néanmoins, Shizune le vit, se redressa brusquement et lui fit face, ses deux mains plaquant sa jupe contre ses jambes au niveau de ses fesses. Voyant ses joues rouges et son air affolé, Naruto prit sa mine de confident et lui lança :

- Si tu veux, je peux te retirer cet uniforme gênant.

Elle le gifla sans réfléchir et déguerpit presque en courant. Naruto se massa la joue en se demandant pourquoi elle continuait d'être aussi pudique alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il lui plaisait. Mais bon. Actuellement, il en avait après Gaara. D'ailleurs, il espérait que le rouquin serait présent à la fête de Neji, donnée le soir.

Oui, Gaara était son cousin, mais comme il n'était pas son cousin germain, Naruto estimait que le lien de parenté s'annulait. C'était très tiré par les cheveux, tant pour lui que pour Sasuke ou Temari, et même Neji, les trois seuls au courant, mais il le désirait depuis un moment et toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour parvenir à ses fins.

Kushina, qui avait vu son comportement inacceptable envers la dame de service, se permit de lui lancer le journal dans la figure. Naruto se retourna vivement et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, mais rien. Et c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait. Peut-être Shizune venait-elle de le lui lancer avant de repartir cacher sa honte. Il se força à croire à cette hypothèse et ouvrit l'un des placards en bois d'arbre bi-centenaire-alors-attention-à-ne-pas-l'abimer et prit une boite de céréales devenus molles, exposées à l'air libre depuis plus d'une semaine dans un paquet mal fermé.

Il les mangea en grimaçant un peu, mais c'était tout ce qui lui faisait envie, ce matin. Ensuite, il reprit la direction de sa chambre, entra dans la salle de bain qui y était collée et se lava rapidement.

Il ressortit nu et trempé, ne se souciant pas du sol en parquet, et se posta devant son armoire, après avoir attrapé son téléphone et composé un numéro.

_- Sabaku._

- Salut, Tema.

_- Ça va ?_

- Tranquille. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue pour ce soir.

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as une soirée, _lâcha-t-elle en se rappelant.

- Ton frère vient ?

_- Ouais._

Naruto souffla silencieusement en tentant de calmer son sang qui se réchauffait à cette annonce.

- O-Ok. Bon, je mets quoi ?

- _Mets un haut rouge, il aime cette couleur. Tu vois celui super-moulant avec un trou rectangulaire au niveau du nombril ?_

- Je remettrai jamais cette horreur, Temari.

_- Bon, alors... Oh, je sais ! Encore mieux ! Tu vas mettre le blazer noir, mais sans rien en-dessous !_

Naruto soupira :

- Nan, c'est juste trop moche ! J'veux pas quelque chose d'étrange !

_- Bon bah... Mets le T-shirt rouge avec un tigre noir dessiné dessus._

- Ok. Avec quoi ?

- _Un slim simple et tes Rangers. Je m'arrangerai pour que Gaara porte un truc qui ressemble. Ça pourra vous faire un sujet de discussion, pour vous lancer. Et je n'accepte pas de refus, cette fois !_

Il rit un peu en assurant que ça lui allait. Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel Temari cherchait ses mots, mais elle finit par se lancer :

_- Naruto... Si jamais il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose entre toi et mon frère ce soir..._

- Je sais, Temari. Si j'suis le seme -ce qui risque d'arriver- je ferai gaffe. On mettra des capotes et j'ferai doucement.

_- D'accord. Bon, alors bonne journée ?_

- Ouais, toi aussi. Et merci.

Et ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Naruto sortit les vêtements que lui avait conseillés son amie, les rangea dans l'un des sacs à dos qui lui servait habituellement à aller en cours, enfila autre chose de plus confortable et quitta la maison avant que son père n'arrive.

Et Kushina se réjouit malgré le fait qu'elle sache que son fils courait à la débauche, car elle avait pour l'instant le temps de poursuivre son enquête. Elle avait le numéro et l'adresse de Shikaku, Fugaku, Nadeshiko et Kazehaya. Elle allait commencer par celui qui habitait le moins loin, à savoir son cousin. Et puis elle se rappelait du chemin depuis que son fils lui avait rafraichi la mémoire.

Elle sortit de la maison en passant par une fenêtre ouverte -ça serait louche si la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait toute seule- et vola à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison Sabaku. Elle constata avec soulagement que la fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte, et s'y engouffra rapidement.

Elle sentit un vif sentiment de nostalgie s'emparer d'elle à la vue de Kazehaya, qui lui rappela une nouvelle fois à quel point les années avaient passé depuis son décès. L'homme, si elle se rappelait bien, devait avoir entre quarante-cinq et cinquante ans. Ses cheveux rouges étaient beaucoup moins flamboyants que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, son visage était fermé, et si elle se fiait aux rides aux coins de sa bouche, il devait souvent arborer cette mine. Comment un homme qu'elle avait connu jovial et toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi avait pu se transformer en... en Fugaku ? Il semblait si froid !

Il lui passa au travers, s'arrêta quelques secondes en sentant un vent froid mais pensa qu'il s'agissait de la fenêtre. Puis Kushina entendit la voix de Temari qui l'appelait :

- Papa !

Il se tourna, et regarda sa fille descendre les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant lui. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, assez adorable, et Kushina n'eut pas de mal à se voir en elle : c'était le genre de sourire charmeur qu'elle-même avait souvent fait à son père lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à demander. La jeune femme commença d'une petite voix :

- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur papa du monde ?

- Oui, répondit-il sur un ton méfiant.

- Et tu sais que je t'aime ? Que tu es le plus grand, le plus fort, et le plus drôle des papas ?

- Tema, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le sourire de la blonde s'évanouit un peu, sûrement parce qu'elle était déçue d'avoir été percée à jour. Kushina soupira. Cette fille avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'être capable d'amadouer n'importe quel homme.

- C'est à propos de Gaara, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Rien ! Il a été très sage toute la semaine. C'est pour ça que je me demandais si... Enfin si tu accepterais qu'il sorte un peu ce soir...

- Pour aller où ? demanda Kazehaya, soudainement plus sévère.

- Il veut dormir chez un ami, mentit la jeune femme à moitié. Je le conduirai et la remmènerai, si ça peut te rassurer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais le garçon chez qui il va. Il est droit.

L'homme sembla douter un peu, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux presque suppliants de sa fille. Il lâcha un long soupir et fit un mouvement de main agacé :

- Allez-y.

Temari lui fit un grand sourire sincère, l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant :

- Merci, Papou.

Et elle remonta à l'étage, fière d'elle. Kushina eut un bref rire. Kazehaya restait toujours aussi faible devant les beaux yeux de sa princesse. Elle suivit Temari à l'étage, là où elle savait que les chambres se trouvaient. Au fond du couloir, elle vit la chambre parentale, celle que son cousin avait partagée avant la mort de sa femme. Elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait côtoyée Ayuka que pendant quelques années, avant qu'elle ne meure en donnant naissance à Gaara. Kazehaya avait été ravagé pendant de longs mois, avant de progressivement tenter de se remettre avec l'aide de ses amis.

Kushina s'engouffra en se contorsionnant dans le petit espace de la porte entrouverte. Minato avait raison, elle avait prit un petit peu de poids avant de mourir.

La chambre avait complètement changé depuis son décès. Ayuka, qui était peintre, réussissait à l'époque à toujours convaincre son mari d'accrocher toujours plus de ses oeuvres aux murs. Elle peignait le plus souvent ce qu'elle rêvait, ce qui en général donnait des peintures plutôt abstraites, mais colorait bien leur espace personnel.

Or, actuellement, les murs étaient blancs et vides. La pièce ne contenait que le strict minimum : un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une petite table de chevet. Kazehaya et sa famille n'étaient pas très riches, mais Kushina était pourtant sûre que son cousin pouvait s'offrir bien mieux que ça. Mais au moins, cela réduisait son champ de recherches.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, et ouvrit le premier des trois tiroirs pour y trouver plusieurs porte-documents, classeurs et pochettes, soigneusement rangés sûrement dans un ordre bien précis. Bien. Kushina ne savait pas à quoi tous ces papiers pouvaient bien servir. S'il avait cédé son cabinet à Temari, n'était-il pas censé être à la retraite ?

Elle attrapa un premier classeur qu'elle ouvrit, et commença à lire la première feuille. Il y avait des chiffres partout, sous forme de pourcentages, d'additions et de soustractions. Elle vit quelques phrases, en rapport avec le cabinet Sabaku et tourna les pages, les lisant chacune en diagonale, mais ne trouva rien pour son enquête. Elle referma alors le classeur, le replaça exactement comme elle l'avait trouvé avant d'en attraper un autre, recommencer, et lâcher un long soupir d'ennui.

Elle reposa le dernier classeur, et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir. Une pochette était cachée en bas de la pile de classeurs, mais l'oeil de Kushina fut d'abord attiré dessus lorsqu'elle vit un début de phrase russe écrit dessus. Elle le sortit de la pile et lut dans sa langue natale : "DOSSIER KUSHINA 1"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent ! Oui ! Elle aurait sauté dans les bras de Kazehaya. Le dossier n'était pas énorme, mais il contenait sûrement plus de choses que chez son mari, non ? Elle ouvrit la pochette pour voir que les documents semblaient cette fois bien moins classés et ordonnés.

Elle lut une première feuille, qui contenait les mêmes informations que celles qu'elle avait trouvé du côté de son mari : tuée intentionnellement par un chauffard ayant brutalement disparu, quelques photos de la scène de crime... Elle eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant une photo de son corps à la morgue et tourna rapidement la page. Là où les choses devenaient plus intéressantes. Il y avait bien plus de détails de l'enquête. Il était dit que tous ses amis avaient été interrogés, ainsi que ses collègues de travail, ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, et les clients de l'hôpital avec qui elle avait eu des altercations. Minato aussi avait été interrogé, mais le témoignage des voisins l'avait disculpé. Kazehaya aussi avait été suspecté, et les policiers l'avaient gardé à l'oeil.

Kushina fronça les sourcils. Elle lut en bas de page qu'il était le seul à avoir un mobile. Impossible. Ces policiers étaient idiots. Kazehaya ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire quel était ce mobile, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Elle sursauta, enfonça le dossier dans le tiroir, mais ne le referma pas de peur de le faire claquer, et regarda avec appréhension son cousin entrer dans la pièce.

Il vit son bureau ouvert et son tiroir dérangé, et fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fouillé son bureau. Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche, verrouilla son tiroir après avoir tout rangé, et quitta sa chambre en appelant Temari pour savoir si c'était elle qui était entrée. Kushina se mordit la langue, se retenant d'arracher ce tiroir du meuble pour découvrir la vérité. Vaincue, elle reprit la direction de sa maison -si elle pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça- et ne cessa de réfléchir.

Au fond, n'était-ce pas louche que Kazehaya détienne autant d'informations sur l'enquête la concernant ? Oui, il tenait beaucoup à elle, elle le savait, mais même son propre mari ne gardait pas ces éléments dans sa chambre. Et puis, quel mobile son cousin aurait-il pu avoir pour la tuer ? Elle secoua la tête. Même s'il avait eu le meilleur mobile du monde, ils avaient traversé bien trop de choses ensemble pour que l'idée de passer à l'action ne lui effleure l'esprit.

C'est avec cette conviction en tête qu'elle arriva au château Namikaze.

**xxxXxxx**

- Sasuke, j'avais jamais remarqué, mais t'as des belles fesses, toi aussi.

Ledit Sasuke lança un regard noir -littéralement- à Naruto, même si ses joues étaient un peu rouges. En temps normal, ce genre de remarque ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid, mais il se rappelait qu'il avait lancé pratiquement la même phrase à son ami blond lors d'une soirée trop arrosée.

Naruto ricana un peu et continua :

- Vous avez vraiment besoin d'autant de temps pour choisir des vêtements qu'on va porter dans un endroit plutôt sombre ! Surtout que vous finirez la soirée à poil !

- Parle pour toi, répondit l'Uchiha en se retournant vers l'armoire.

Neji entra dans la pièce, une bouteille de coca à la main.

- Vous avez soif ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça, mais Sasuke déclina. Il était actuellement en boxer devant l'armoire de la chambre de Neji, à chercher quoi mettre. Logiquement, il n'était pas censé venir à cette soirée, mais Naruto avait tellement insisté et l'avait tellement supplié qu'il avait fini par annuler ses plans toujours secrets pour venir avec son ami.

Neji vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto sur son lit. Ils ouvrirent la bouteille et burent tour à tour. Le plus âgé des trois, chuchota à l'oreille de Naruto :

- Rappelle-moi, Sasuke a quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Le blond s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais se rappela que Sasuke souhaitait sûrement que cela reste un secret. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Neji poursuivit :

- Tu pense qu'il va profiter de la soirée pour choper une nana ?

Naruto haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, s'attirant le regard de Sasuke qui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous chuchotez ?

Les deux autres détournèrent le regard et firent exagérément semblant de rien. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa les vêtements qu'il avait choisis, avant de les enfiler rapidement.

- Tu te changes pas, Naruto ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se déshabilla pour mettre les vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement pliés et rangés dans son sac. Une fois fait, les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, attendant chacun pour voir si quelque chose clochait, mais tout allait bien. Naruto tendit le poing, et les deux autres tapèrent dedans avec les leurs.

Il restait encore quelques heures avant que la fête ne commence, alors une ou deux missions de _Saints Row IV _sur PlayStation ne seraient pas de trop, si ?

**xxxXxxx**

- Minato ?

L'interpellé se retourna. Il vit Itachi qui l'appelait de plus loin dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de son cadet et celui-ci lui dit :

- J'ai oublié de te demander à quelle heure je termine, lundi.

Minato sortit son téléphone professionnel, dans lequel les horaires de tous les animateurs étaient inscrits :

- Tu finis à dix-huit heures trente.

Itachi hocha simplement la tête et remercia son vis-à-vis. Il monta la dernière chaise sur une des petites tables, pour aider les dames de service, et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque le directeur de l'école passa juste devant lui, dans le couloir. Il lui sourit poliment et salua :

- Bonjour, Hashirama.

- Oh, bonjour Itachi. Tu n'étais pas censé avoir déjà fini ?

- J'étais sur le point de partir.

- Bien.

Hashirama lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule et aperçut Minato. Il lui fit un sourire peut-être trop resplendissant pour le platonique "Bonjour" qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre sa voix excessivement aigüe. Minato lui répondit timidement et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et revint vers son supérieur, lorsque Hashirama fut parti :

- Minato ?

- Hm ?

- Tu sais, vous arrivez peut-être à berner les autres, mais votre jeu d'acteur devient de plus en plus mauvais. Vous allez bientôt être découverts, tous les deux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Itachi attrapa le menton de Minato entre le pouce et l'index pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- As-tu réellement la prétention de pouvoir tromper les yeux des Uchiha ?

Le blond secoua lentement la tête. Personne n'aurait pu le prétendre. Les Uchiha étaient des gens très sensibles aux émotions des autres. Ils regardaient dans vos yeux et pouvaient savoir ce que vous pensiez, comment vous vous sentiez. Et même s'ils ne faisaient pas toujours de remarque, vous pouviez être sûr qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte. C'était une capacité qui avait toujours charmé les Namikaze.

- Je ne te juge pas, tu fais ce que tu veux, et je sais que vous faisiez ça avant même que je ne rejoigne cette équipe. Je te dis juste que ça devient tellement évident que, bientôt, tout le monde sera au courant. Fais juste attention à toi, Minato.

L'autre hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et Itachi le lâcha avant de lui sourire et de quitter l'établissement. Minato soupira longuement et sortit lui aussi de la pièce, en fermant la porte à clé comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en dernier. Il se retourna et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Hashirama tout près de lui, les sourcils froncés comme rarement. Il porta une main à son coeur et le repoussa doucement :

- Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie !

L'autre eut un sourire bref avant de répondre :

- Minato, tu as l'air vraiment soucieux depuis le début de la semaine. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va très bien, pourquoi ?

- Pas de ça avec moi.

Son air se radoucit un peu et il attrapa la main de son amant :

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, d'accord ? Je suis ton ami.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hashirama soupira, il prit Minato dans ses bras, et retenta :

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme ça quand tu es avec moi, rappela-t-il en embrassant sa tignasse blonde.

- J'ai juste vue une psychologue, c'est tout.

- C'est pas tout. Si c'était le cas, tu irais mieux et tu sourirais.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, répondit le Minato en lui rendant son étreinte. Reste un peu avec moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Hashirama acquiesça et emmena son amant dans le bureau pour leur faire du café. Minato s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau et accepta volontiers la tasse qu'on lui tendait. Il souffla dessus doucement, sous le regard tendre du directeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le brun.

- Rien. Je te regarde juste.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de spécial à regarder, répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

- C'est juste toi, qui est spécial.

Minato détourna les yeux et avala une gorgée de café, en jetant des coups d'œil à son amant pour savoir s'il le regardait encore.

- Tu me mets mal à l'aise, Hashi.

- Ne sois pas si pudique.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il baissa les yeux sur un de ses documents pour commencer à écrire dessus. Minato se détendit un peu et avala une autre gorgée.

- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Mon fils est seul à la maison. J'ai un peu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Minato sourit un peu et vida sa tasse d'une traite, puis la posa sur le bureau d'Hashirama. Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte. Il attrapa la poignée, la tira vers le bas, fit volte-face, et regarda longuement le brun sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de rougir de nouveau.

- J'ai parlé de toi avec Naruto...

Hashirama écarquilla les yeux, et Minato reprit :

- Ma psy m'a conseillé de tenter de communiquer plus. Je veux essayer d'installer un climat de confiance avec lui, alors je vais éviter de lui cacher ce genre de choses...

- Mais il était déjà au courant, non ?

- Oui, mais on n'avait pas clairement mis les choses à plat. Maintenant, c'est fait. Il ne l'a pas très bien pris, mais ça c'est mieux déroulé que ce que je pensais. On a même mangé ensemble.

Hashirama vit le sourire sincère sur le visage de son amant et ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. C'était très rare que Minato parle de sa vie privée ou de ses problèmes. La seule raison pour laquelle Hashirama était au courant des mauvaises relations entre Minato et son fils venait du fait qu'un jour Naruto ait débarqué aux heures de travail de son père, et une dispute avait éclaté entre les deux. À partir de ce moment-là, il avait été impossible pour Minato de cacher ses problèmes au directeur, qui avait été très compréhensif.

L'animateur fit un dernier sourire à son interlocuteur avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et de partir presque précipitamment. Il attrapa un bus un arrêt plus loin qui le déposa à dix minutes de marche de chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Naruto. Mais ce fut Kurenai qui arriva et le salua respectueusement :

- Bonjour, Herr Namikaze.

- Bonjour, Kurenai. Tu sais si Naruto est là ?

- Il est sorti depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- Oh... Merci.

Il fit un sourire à la dame de service avant de rejoindre le salon. Il s'installa sur la grande table propre, et salua Shizune qui passait par là. Il fut surpris de la voir lui lancer un regard meurtrier, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant que lui et ses collègues ne commencent la session d'animation d'été, et en tant que responsable, il se devait d'aider à arranger les plannings de chacun, ainsi que faire les fiches de paiements. Des chiffres. Il détestait ça.

Il sortit de son sac plusieurs dossiers, de nombreuses feuilles et un stylo. Il plaça sur son nez ses lunettes de repos et commença à remplir les fiches avec application, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander quand son fils rentrerait.

**xxxXxxx**

Vingt-et-une heures finit par arriver, au grand soulagement des trois jeunes hommes qui n'en pouvaient plus de tuer des gens bêtement dans leur jeu vidéo. Le cousin de Neji ne pouvant pas les emmener en voiture, ils durent prendre le bus pour se rendre au lieu de la soirée.

C'était un local, dans un coin de la ville appartenant à la famille Hyûga. Neji l'utilisait et le prêtait à ses amis pour toutes sortes d'occasions.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, parce que la soirée avait été annoncée pour vingt-et-une heures trente. Neji souhaitait venir à l'avance pour savoir si tout avait été décoré et installé correctement. Il constata avec soulagement que tout semblait parfait.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un sol en parquet ciré marron clair, tellement propre que l'on pouvait se voir dedans. De grosses poutres venant du plafond semblaient créer une séparation entre la piste de danse et un coin rempli de chaises et de tables un peu en vrac, même si c'était fait exprès pour donner une impression de confort et de naturel. Deux boules à facettes pendaient du plafond pour éclairer les deux parties de la pièce, laissant déjà danser leurs lumières multicolores et fluo. Contre le mur à droite, un grand buffet tenu par deux femmes ressemblant fortement à Neji débordait de nourriture et de boissons prêts à être servis. Au fond de la salle, on pouvait voir deux grosses enceintes, prêtes à cracher leur son, sagement branchées à côté d'une chaise. On s'imaginait déjà un garçon à moitié déprimé assis dessus, attendant patiemment de devoir changer de musique tout au long de la soirée. Le dernier élément était un escalier.

- Il mène où, l'escalier ? demanda Naruto.

- Il y a plein de mini-pièces en haut. Elles ont été aménagées en chambre, même si c'est un peu du vite-fait. Mais ça donnera de l'intimité si certaines personnes ont envie de... Enfin tu vois...

- Baiser ? termina calmement le blond.

Neji hocha la tête tandis que Sasuke restait un peu en retrait, ennuyé.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Kiba, le meilleur ami de Neji, arriva pour s'occuper des lumières et du son, et s'assit à la chaise du déprimé. Neji ne restait pas loin de l'entrée, saluant chaque personne qui arrivait par une bise ou une poignée de main, toujours accompagnés d'un faux sourire ravi. Naruto et Sasuke étaient appuyés contre un mur sur le côté, le premier attendant que les choses sérieuses arrivent, le deuxième se demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il 'foutait' ici.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une certaine personne franchit la porte d'entrée qu'un fin sourire sombre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il poussa son ami du coude et lui désigna la nouvelle arrivante du menton, appréciant de voir son ami pâlir à cette vue. La jeune fille les vit tous les deux et courut vers Naruto, les bras grands ouverts, la mine heureuse :

- Naruto !

- S-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Neji m'a invité, répondit-elle fièrement.

Naruto lança un regard meurtrier au Hyûga, qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur la fille aux cheveux roses qui s'agitait devant lui :

- Tu vas danser ce soir ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Je sais pas danser, répondit le blond immédiatement.

Il se tourna ensuite pour chercher de l'aide auprès de Sasuke, qui se contentait de le regarder avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

- Je peux t'apprendre, reprit la jeune fille. Il te suffit de bouger tes pieds en rythme et-

- J'ai pas de pieds ! fut la seule réponse qui vint à Naruto pour échapper à ce qui risquait de suivre.

Sakura le dévisagea longuement avant d'éclater de rire et lui dire :

- Oh, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu peux être drôle des fois !

Elle allait l'attraper par le bras mais il s'éloigna vivement, et s'adressa en criant assez fort à la première personne qu'il croisa, sans même prendre le temps de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Yo ! Ça faisait un bail !

Puis il s'arrêta en voyant Gaara lui lancer son regard assassin. Le roux s'arrêta également, le regarda longuement, avant de s'approcher de lui, la main tendue. D'abord surpris, Naruto ne réagit pas, mais il finit par attraper la main de son cousin et la serrer un peu mollement. Depuis quand Gaara le saluait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que ça qu'il voyait Sakura arriver vers lui du coin de l'oeil. Il attrapa son vis-à-vis par le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse qui commençait à se remplir.

Il vit Sakura abandonner l'idée de l'aborder une nouvelle fois et se jeter sur Ino qui venait d'entrer.

Naruto soupira et regarda Gaara, qui le scrutait avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Le blond n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : il se mit à danser. Contre Gaara. Celui-ci resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir, puis se sentit rougir au contact de son bassin contre celui de Naruto. L'autre en profita et se serra un peu plus à lui, oubliant Sakura et se rappelant quel était son but de la soirée. Il se pencha sur lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

- On essaie pas de me botter le cul ce soir ?

- Pas venu pour ça.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors, reprit-il en se frottant légèrement à l'autre.

- Danser. Et toi ?

- Je compte finir la soirée dans une des chambres à l'étage. Mais j'sais pas encore avec qui...

Alors que Gaara commençait à sembler se détendre, Naruto approcha brusquement son visage du sien, déposa un baiser étrangement chaste sur sa joue, et partit rejoindre Sasuke contre le mur, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son cousin un peu hébété.

Sasuke dévisagea son ami, reconnaissant bien là ses façons de faire et lui dit :

- Il lui arrive quoi, à l'autre. Il a pas essayé de te tuer ?

Naruto haussa les épaules en tordant sa bouche vers le bas avant de répondre :

- J'crois que Temari a dû lui parler. Mais on s'en fout, on dirait que la soirée va bien s'passer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus coquin.

Sasuke roula des yeux avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur la piste de danse. Gaara finit par reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha du buffet sur le côté. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus, le son de la musique augmentait au fur et à mesure, la chaleur se faisait légèrement plus intense. Tout ce que Sasuke détestait. Mais que Naruto adorait.

La soirée passa lentement, des gens ne cessaient d'arriver, certains que les deux amis connaissaient, d'autres carrément inconnus. Certaines filles leur lançaient des regards, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'en remarquer certaines dont il s'occuperait après avoir eu Gaara. Il voyait de temps en temps Sakura qui lui jetait des regards qu'elle voulait langoureux, avant qu'Ino ne lui claque l'arrière de la tête en s'excusant silencieusement auprès de Naruto pour la ténacité de son amie.

Finalement, Naruto attrapa son meilleur ami par la main et le traina sur la piste de danse. Sasuke tenta de se débattre mais la prise sur son poignet se fit plus ferme et Naruto lui dit :

- Je sais que t'as un copain. C'est pour ça que j'fais ça, idiot !

- Quoi ?

- Si t'es en couple, tu danses qu'avec moi. J'ai remarqué ça.

Sasuke soupira et essaya une nouvelle fois de partir mais l'autre l'attira contre lui et commença à se déhancher devant lui. L'Uchiha lui dit d'un air un peu sombre :

- Dis plutôt que tu veux essayer de rendre ta cible jalouse.

- Les deux, répondit l'autre après un bref rire.

Puis il passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules du brun qui abandonna, et fit quelques vagues mouvements en rythme pour ne pas rester immobile. Il voyait les yeux bleus de son ami qui balayaient la salle du regard, pour se stopper sur ce qu'ils recherchaient. Sasuke demanda :

- Il nous regarde ?

Naruto se serra un peu plus contre lui et répondit :

- Il nous fixe, même.

- Tu comptes arrêter ton jeu quand ?

- Quand il en pourra plus.

Naruto gloussa et continua de danser avec son ami, non sans lancer des regards de défi à son cousin dont les yeux émeraude semblaient s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Le blond ne put retenir un autre rire qui secoua sa poitrine contre celle de Sasuke. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait.

**xxxXxxx**

Minato se demandait où était son fils, et ce qu'il faisait. Il avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais évidemment, il n'avait pas répondu. Sa femme, à côté de lui, bouillonnait. Elle se demandait si ce genre de situations se déroulait souvent. Elle en avait déjà vu des pas mal, depuis la petite semaine qu'elle venait de passer chez les vivants, mais là elle s'inquiétait carrément.

Minato faisait les cent pas. Ce genre de situations arrivait souvent oui, mais il paniquait à chaque fois. Il restait éveillé jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, et son fils finissait par arriver complètement saoul, souvent accompagné. Mais cette fois, c'était un peu blessant. Vu la discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec Naruto, il avait un petit espoir pour que son fils ne fasse plus ce genre de choses, preuve de son envie de changer, mais s'il continuait sans s'en soucier, Minato savait ce que cela signifiait : Naruto se fichait complètement de lui, et les évènements de la veille lui importaient peu. Lui se sentait trahi et stupide, et une colère mêlée à une profonde peine lui tordaient l'estomac.

Il ne pouvait que parcourir son salon en long et en large, imité par sa femme. Il avait téléphoné chez Fugaku, qui disait que Sasuke était allé avec Naruto au terrain de basket, pour une partie nocturne, mais Minato ne les avaient pas trouvés là-bas.

Il soupira. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kazehaya. L'homme décrocha au bout de cinq sonneries :

- _Sabaku._

- Bonsoir, Kazehaya. Je te dérange ?

_- Non, je viens juste de rentrer. Un problème ?_

Minato fit abstraction du ton dur de son correspondant et se lança :

- Naruto est sorti depuis un moment, mais il est injoignable. Est-ce qu'il est chez toi ?

_- Non._

- Oh... Est-ce que Temari est là ? Elle ne répond pas sur son portable.

_- Elle est sortie avec des amies et Gaara est allé dormir chez son ami._

- D-D'accord. Merci, et désolé du dérangement.

_- Attends Minato. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?_

Minato resta un instant silencieux, plus qu'étonné par la proposition. C'est Kazehaya qui reprit la parole :

_- J'arrive en voiture dans moins de vingt minutes. Reste chez toi._

Et il raccrocha, laissant l'animateur déboussolé. Depuis quand Kazehaya venait lui rendre visite ? Ils n'étaient pas en mauvais termes, mais n'étaient pas non plus de grands amis. Minato ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

Comme annoncé, Kazehaya arriva moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Minato l'accueillit poliment, comme il le faisait toujours, et fut surpris de voir Temari l'accompagner.

- Bonsoir Tema. Tu n'étais pas avec des amies ?

- Si, mais comme j'étais pas loin de la maison, Papa m'a attrapé en route pour me ramener ici sans me dire pourquoi.

Son père lui lança un regard à moitié désapprobateur, qu'elle reçu avec un grand sourire faussement innocent.

Minato les invita à prendre place sur le canapé du salon. Comme à chaque fois, Kazehaya fit remarquer à quel point le château était beau et grand, et à quel point sa fille rêvait de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit quand elle était petite.

- Oui, Papa, quand j'étais petite. C'est fini, maintenant !

Son père fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et Minato se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise en présence de son cousin par alliance. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Donc, tu dis que tu ne sais pas où est ton fils ?

- C-C'est ça, oui. Il est parti avant que je ne rentre du travail et... Et depuis j'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Bien.

- Tu ne sais pas non plus, Temari ?

- Aucune idée, mentit la jeune femme. C'est pour ça qu'on est là, Papa ?

L'homme hocha la tête et Temari soupira :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire toute une histoire pour rien. Il doit sûrement être dehors avec des amis, comme d'habitude. Il fait ça souvent, non ?

Minato acquiesça.

- Alors ne vous en faites pas. Il reviendra demain après avoir dessaoulé.

Les deux hommes se raidirent en même temps. Minato lança un regard à Temari qu'elle comprit sans peine, et elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine mine de rien, rapidement suivie par son oncle. Kushina les accompagna en jurant en russe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Temari lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix de Kazehaya.

- Je pense que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter. Ça va complètement à l'encontre de ce qu'on s'était dit hier, au cabinet.

- Je sais ça. C'est pourquoi la situation est si compliquée. Le fait que je sois son amie et sa psychologue m'empêche de pouvoir vous aider sur ce coup-là.

- Donc, tu sais où il est ? demanda l'autre en se rapprochant de sa nièce.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. En tant que psychologue, je devrais, mais en tant que jeune femme, je n'ai pas envie de trahir mon ami.

- C'est important s'il te plaît.

Elle regarda son air presque suppliant, avant de se détourner, gênée et de répondre :

- Je peux juste te dire qu'ils sont à une fête.

- Qui ça "ils" ? Ne me dis pas que ton frère y est aussi.

Toujours sans le regarder, elle hocha lentement la tête, et Kushina se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Tu es consciente de ce qui se passe dans ce genre de soirées ?

- Je sais oui. J'y ai moi-même prit part plusieurs fois. Mais ça n'est pas nouveau, ce genre de sorties pour Naruto, si ?

- Non, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais... j'essaie d'arranger les choses avec lui pour qu'on ressoude nos liens. Et ce genre de sorties... Je suis pas sûr que les autres parents laissent leurs enfants mineurs se rendre dans ces fêtes.

Temari inspira profondément et prit son air professionnel :

- Tu ne dois pas te baser sur ce que tu vois chez les autres parents mais donner ta propre éducation à ton fils. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête et se mit à se ronger un ongle. Temari sentait qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien.

- Donc, sans prendre en compte l'avis des autres parents, autorises-tu ton fils à se rendre dans ce genre de soirée ?

Il secoua la tête. Temari prit une autre inspiration et se relança :

- Bon. Je vais te dire où il est, mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi, d'accord ?

- Vraiment ?

- Hm. Je pense qu'après ça Naruto va me détester...

- Je lui parlerai. Enfin, j'essaierai !

Elle acquiesça et il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

- On devrait peut-être retourner au salon. Ton père va trouver ça étrange.

- Il est surtout occupé à regarder tous tes meubles !

Il rit à cette remarque et il regagnèrent la pièce principale, pour constater qu'en effet, Kazehaya était penché sur un des meubles et le regardait avec attention. Temari se racla la gorge, attirant son attention et il se redressa vivement, lissa les plis de ses vêtements et vint vers eux, un faux sourire aux lèvres. Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Minato se disait que les gens du côté de Kushina étaient vraiment étrange, elle comprise dedans. Sa femme ne put heureusement pas entendre ces mots, mais elle ne rit pas au comportement étrange de son cousin. Ça n'avait rien à voir, mais elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait découvert le matin.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous racontiez tous les deux, mais j'espère juste qu'avec ça vous savez au moins où se trouve Naruto.

- Oui, je vais accompagner Minato aller le chercher. Par contre, toi tu rentres à la maison.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et demanda, indigné :

- Pourquoi je ne viens pas ?

- Tu es trop vieux pour les sorties nocturnes, répondit sa fille.

- Et toi tu es trop jeune ! Les enfants de France font n'importe quoi !

Minato et Temari eurent un rire bref avant que la jeune femme n'arrive à convaincre son père qu'il devait rentrer. Elle prit le volant, Minato à côté d'elle, son père assis derrière comme un enfant puni. Ils le déposèrent devant leur maison avant de reprendre la route. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, Minato finit par demander :

- Il ne sait pas que Gaara est là-bas ?

- Non. S'il le savait, mon pauvre frère n'aurait plus jamais le droit de sortir.

- Tu sais... En tant que parent, je peux te dire que ça nous fait très mal, quand les enfants nous cachent des choses.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, à défaut de pouvoir les enlever de la route mais garda le silence. Il y avait une tension étrange qui semblait émaner de son oncle, et sans exagérer, elle avait un peu peur.

**xxxXxxx**

Naruto eut un sourire satisfait. Alors qu'il était au buffet et faisait mine de se servir, il vit du coin de l'oeil Gaara s'approcher de lui. Il fit semblant de ne pas le voir et attendit que l'autre parle. Il lui demanda après un instant de silence couvert par la musique :

- Tu... T'es en couple avec Uchiha ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond sur un ton faussement innocent.

- T'as dansé avec lui toute la soirée.

- C'est faux. J'ai aussi dansé avec toi.

Gaara mit un temps avant de répondre :

- Ça a pas duré longtemps.

- Tu voulais plus ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire joueur.

Son cousin baissa les yeux et rougit. Naruto s'approcha de lui et le frôla :

- Si tu as envie de quelque chose, il suffit de demander...

Les joues de l'autre prirent la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il resta un instant le regard accroché au sol avant d'articuler quelque chose d'inaudible. Naruto se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Plus fort Gaara, j'entends pas.

- T-Tu veux monter à l'étage ?

Naruto eut un autre sourire satisfait. Il attrapa Gaara par la main et traversa la grande salle pour s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux charbon de son meilleur ami, il lui fit un clin d'oeil en désignant d'un mouvement de tête discret le roux accroché à son bras. Sasuke eut une moue désabusée avant de tourner le regard. Naruto eut un bref rire avant de commencer son ascension.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir plutôt sombre, dont les murs étaient occupés de plusieurs portes. Naruto en ouvrit une sur la droite, pour y trouver une fille et un garçon en pleine action. Il essaya une autre porte, verrouillée. La troisième pièce était occupée par une bande de fumeur. Il ouvrit une porte sur la gauche pour tomber une salle de bain. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'y engouffra, son cousin toujours sur ses talons. Même ici, la lumière semblait tamisée, ce qui était parfait pour mettre Gaara un peu plus à l'aise.

Naruto lui fit face et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, avant de quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Gaara, ne sachant que faire, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres avant de sentir la langue de Naruto venir rejoindre la sienne.

Le blond s'appliqua pour tenter de guider son cousin complètement perdu, en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Gaara frémit et Naruto les fit reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos du rouquin soit contre un mur, entre le lavabo et la baignoire. Il descella leurs lèvres pour passer les siennes dans le cou de l'autre qui posa machinalement ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis en laissant échapper un halètement.

Naruto sourit contre sa peau et bientôt, le T-shirt de Gaara et le sien étaient au sol. Il y eut un léger instant de flottement pendant lequel ils s'observaient, le seul bruit étant la musique qui leur parvenait, fortement atténuée par la porte close. Gaara fut le premier à bouger, contre toute attente. Il attrapa le haut du pantalon de Naruto pour rapprocher leurs deux bassins.

Le blond se laissa faire et après avoir laissé quelques marques dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, il ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon, passa sa main sous son boxer et empoigna la demi-érection de l'autre, lui arrachant un faible gémissement. Il eut un sourire narquois avant de démarrer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur la longueur du roux qui gémit une nouvelle fois en rejetant la tête en arrière, les mains posées sur les épaules du blond qui se réjouissait de voir son sociopathe de cousin presque geindre sous ses caresses.

Il retira sa main du sous-vêtement de Gaara et lui intima silencieusement de finir de se déshabiller, pendant que lui faisait de même. Sans perdre de temps, il se recolla au roux, fit quelques légers mouvements de hanches pour frotter leurs érections, avant de fouiller dans l'armoire au-dessus du miroir. Il soupira de soulagement en y trouvant deux préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant à moitié entamé. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait été capable de se retenir, s'il n'y en avait pas eu.

Gaara le regarda faire avec appréhension et Naruto l'embrassa avant de lui demander :

- T'es puceau, hein ?

L'autre hocha lentement la tête et le sourire Naruto s'agrandit :

- J'vais te faire du bien...

Il retourna le rouquin pour qu'il soit face au mur, puis attrapa le tube de lubrifiant pour en enduire ses doigts. Il mit une petite claque sur la fesse droite qui rougit juste après, attirant un regard surpris, gêné, furieux et désireux de son cousin. Naruto eut un bref rire avant de mettre un doigt à l'intérieur. Il attendit que l'autre se détende avant de mettre le deuxième, puis le troisième. Quand il jugea que Gaara était prêt, il enfila le préservatif avec habileté et se positionna à son entrée.

Il poussa lentement et sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à être complètement à l'intérieur, arrachant à son amant un petit cri de douleur étouffé.

- T'es prêt ? J'vais bouger.

Avec ça, il ressortit pour rerentrer et prendre un rythme très lent, attendant que Gaara s'habitue à lui, et cherchant sa prostate en même temps. Le roux commençait à gémir faiblement lorsque Naruto trouva sa prostate. Il ne put retenir un grand cri de plaisir ainsi qu'un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps, jusqu'à presque se propager dans celui de Naruto. Le blond sourit de satisfaction et commença à littéralement pilonner Gaara sous cet angle spécial, avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Le roux ne pouvait que gémir fort et continuellement, tandis que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler était les mains de Naruto fermement agrippées à ses hanches. Il sentit soudain une main s'écraser durement contre sa fesse et Naruto accéléra encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gaara ne put se retenir et jouit durement contre les dalles du mur dans un cri qu'il ne s'imaginait pas capable de pousser. Alors qu'il pensait s'évanouir, Naruto effectua trois autres poussées avant de lui aussi se vider dans le préservatif, à l'intérieur de son amant.

Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, haletants, avant que le blond ne se retire doucement pour poser la tête contre le dos de l'autre. Un instant de silence s'ensuivit, seulement coupé par les respirations laborieuses des deux jeunes hommes.

Finalement, Naruto se releva. Il attrapa tous les vêtements, rendit à son cousin ceux qui lui appartenaient et ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux, même si Gaara lançait quelques coups d'œil gênés au blond. Même si ça avait été assez agréable, il n'imaginait pas que sa première fois serait une baise rapide dans un coin de maison qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau présentables, Naruto ferma le préservatif souillé qu'il jeta dans la petite poubelle près de la porte. Il attrapa son cousin par la nuque pour l'entraîner dans un long baiser avant de le regarder dans les yeux, front contre front, un sourire arrogant sur son visage et lui dire à voix basse :

- On recommence quand tu veux.

Il lui mit une tape sur les fesses en se mordant les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce et redescendre en vitesse les escaliers, complètement satisfait. Il vit Sasuke toujours appuyé au mur, un verre de jus à la main, la mine ennuyée voire boudeuse, qui regardait le vide. Il s'approcha de lui et n'eut même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne tout.

- Calmé ? demanda le brun.

- Ooooh, ouais !

- On peut rentrer ?

- Ooooh, ouais !

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention au ton de son ami et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils firent un signe de main à Neji sur la piste de danse et sortirent du bâtiment. Ils frissonnèrent à cause de l'air frais, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

- J'vais appeler mon frère pour venir nous chercher.

Naruto acquiesça et regarda son ami décrocher son téléphone, parler moins d'une minute et raccrocher.

- Il arrive, annonça-t-il.

Naruto hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il frémit en souriant légèrement avant qu'une voiture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne s'arrête devant eux. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'en plus de son amie blonde, son père sortit de la voiture. Il se dirigea vers Naruto l'air décidé et sévère, suivit par Temari qui tentait visiblement d'arriver avant lui.

Naruto lança un regard assassin à Temari en comprenant qu'elle l'avait trahi et elle lui répondit par une moue désolée et gênée.

- Je me faisais un sang d'encre, commença Minato en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Y'a pas besoin. C'est pas comme si c'était jamais arrivé.

- On en parlera à la maison. Viens, on rentre.

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Sa mine se ferma et il regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Minato se retint de les lever au ciel. Il s'adressa de nouveau à son fils d'une voix dangereusement basse et calme :

- Tu ne veux pas venir ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Bien.

Le plus jeune s'attendait à ce que son père abandonne, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci reprit :

- Naruto Uzumaki, si tu ne montes pas dans cette voiture tout de suite, je te jure que plus jamais tu ne mettras les pieds dehors.

Naruto haussa les deux sourcils mais ne bougea pas, sentant le coup de bluff et sachant bien que jamais son père ne serait capable de l'empêcher de sortir s'il en avait envie. Sasuke, derrière lui murmura :

- Naruto, j'pense que tu devrais rentrer. Il a l'air sérieux.

Son ami lui envoya un regard sombre qui le fit taire. Kushina venait d'arriver sur les lieux, n'ayant pas put rentrer dans la voiture et regardait son mari et son fils se faire face. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche en voyant sur le visage de son mari une colère qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Temari restait en retrait, les poings serrés, se sentant responsable. Elle vit Gaara sortir lui aussi du bâtiment. La psychologue lui fit rapidement signe de monter dans la voiture et il s'exécuta sans poser de question. Minato fit un pas en avant, imité par son fils, et ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à être presque collés l'un à l'autre, leurs regards toujours accrochés.

Sasuke s'approcha également et attrapa le bras de son ami pour tenter de le calmer, mais Naruto se défit sans problèmes. Il allait commencer à parler lorsque sa voix tremblante de colère lui asséna :

- Ta gueule.

En tant normal, Sasuke se serait énervé mais ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment. Temari n'osa même pas tenter de calmer son oncle, vu l'état dans lequel il semblait se trouver. Finalement, Naruto lâcha un "Hm" provocateur et poussa son père du doigt. Mais celui-ci inspira bruyamment et ne répliqua pas, alors Naruto le poussa plus franchement.

Temari, Sasuke, Kushina et Gaara arrêtèrent de respirer pendant une bonne minute en voyant ce qui suivit.

**xxxXxxx**

Petite review pour ma cruauté ?...


	5. Crise cardiaque

**Y**o, vous ! Chapitre avec un jour d'avance, c'est pas beau, ça ?

Et je venais de me dire que si vous aimiez Katekyô Hitman Reborn, vous devriez aller faire un tour chez MakeYourDream, c'est l'éclate ;)

Merci à celles qui pensent à laisser des reviews, vous êtes adorables *.*

**xxxXxxx**

Temari, Sasuke, Kushina et Gaara arrêtèrent de respirer pendant une bonne minute en voyant ce qui suivit.

Minato fit violemment s'abattre son poing sur la joue de Naruto, qui recula sous l'impact. Néanmoins, le père sembla rapidement regretter cet acte car il écarquilla les yeux et mit une main devant sa bouche. Naruto porta la main à sa joue devenue rouge, regarda son père avec autant d'étonnement que tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène avant que son visage ne se ferme complètement.

Il rejoint la voiture en poussant son père toujours choqué, claqua violemment la porte sans faire attention à la main de Gaara qu'il faillit coincer dedans, s'attacha et resta silencieux.

Temari fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle attrapa avec précaution le bras de Minato pour l'attirer lui aussi à la voiture, en faisant un petit signe de tête à Sasuke. L'homme se laissa faire et n'osa pas croiser le regard de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le château Namikaze. Kushina les suivait du dessus, secouée d'avoir vu son mari lever la main sur quelqu'un.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence de mort. Gaara tentait quelques rapides coups d'oeil en direction de Naruto qui regardait par la vitre, la mine plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, sa main posée sur sa joue douloureuse qui gonflait déjà. Minato semblait comme vidé, perdu, tandis que Temari s'efforçait de garder un air neutre, même si ses lèvres étaient pincées.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La voiture n'était même pas tout à fait arrêtée quand Naruto détacha brusquement sa ceinture et descendit du véhicule, avant de marcher à pas plus que rapides jusque chez lui. Il déverrouilla la porte, entra, claqua derrière lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Minato, aussi mou qu'une limace se leva avec plus de difficulté, il marmonna un remerciement à Temari et Gaara avant de rentrer chez lui à pas lents, mais Temari lui lança :

- Je suis désolée, Minato. J'aimerai rester pour t'aider, mais Papa risque de s'inquiéter...

Minato força un sourire à sa nièce et assura que ce n'était pas grave, même si sa voix était un peu faible.

- Pour ce soir, laisse-le respirer. Tu pourras essayer de lui parler demain.

Son oncle hocha la tête. A contre-coeur, Temari redémarra, son frère toujours silencieux à l'arrière, qui cherchait un mensonge pour expliquer à son père la raison pour laquelle il rentrait plus tôt de chez son "ami".

Minato poussa la porte en bois de chez lui. Son premier réflexe fut de passer par la salle de bain. Il laissa longuement couler l'eau sur lui, réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu le pousser à frapper Naruto. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait levé la main sur son fils. Il s'était battu une ou deux fois à l'adolescence, mais sinon, il n'en était que rarement arrivé aux mains. La plupart du temps, il se contrôlait assez bien. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui avait-il eut une telle montée d'adrénaline?

Kushina l'observait, et cette fois, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de voir son mari nu sous la douche. Elle réfléchissait et essayait de comprendre. Le comportement de Naruto était en effet dans la povocation, et peut-être la proximité qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là pouvait expliquer le geste de Minato? Parce que Naruto l'avait poussé, parce qu'ils étaient presque aussi grands l'un que l'autre, parce que c'était deux tentatives d'intimidation, Minato avait réagi comme un homme avant de réagir comme un père. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était cela. Mais elle aurait bientôt les réponses, car elle savait que son mari irait voir Temari pour tenter de trouver des explications et savoir comment se faire pardonner.

Un énorme bruit retentit et fit trembler les murs. Minato sursauta et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille en entendant Naruto jurer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il courut à travers les couloirs, accompagnée par sa femme affolée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du jeune homme et toqua :

- Naruto? Naruto, ouvre s'il te plaît!

Le même bruit que tout à l'heure retentit. Kushina regarda le visage de son mari : il savait ce que son fils faisait et avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait encore ?

Minato insista et toqua une nouvelle fois :

- Laisse-moi entrer! Tu vas te faire mal!

Kushina paniqua en entendant le dernier mot. Minato essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. La jeune femme ressortit du château en passant par la fenêtre du salon, puis le contourna jusqu'à arriver à côté de la fenêtre de son fils. Elle la poussa vers le haut et pénétra la pièce. Naruto était assis au milieu de la pièce, et regardait son poing ensenglanté. Kushina ne retint pas un cri en voyant ça, et fit rapidement le lien avec les deux nouveaux renfoncements dans le mur. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, elle attrapa la clé qui se trouvait encore dans la serrure, la tourna pour permettre à son mari d'entrer.

Minato se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce sans chercher à savoir qui lui avait ouvert. Il s'approcha de Naruto en voyant qu'il avait raison mais le garçon se releva brusquement pour lui faire face. Il lui cracha :

- Me touche pas. Pigé?

Minato cessa de bouger un instant. Il fit un signe d'apaisement avec ses mains et commença calmement :

- Naruto, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, d'accord? On va soigner ta main.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et croisa les bras :

- Tu m'emmèneras nulle part.

- Je sais que tu es fâché, là. Mais il faut que tu mettes de côté ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure et que tu pense à ta main. Elle est peut-être cassée, comme la dernière fois alors-

- Mais ta gueule, putain !

Minato fronça les sourcils mais son fils reprit :

- C'est quoi ton problème? Genre tu t'occupes pas de ça pendant des années et d'un coup, tu veux jouer aux papas modèle. Mais t'as trop maté Super Nanny, toi ! Tu m'touches, j'te jure qu'on va se battre tous les deux, ok ?!

Kushina ne se retint pas. Elle fit claquer la porte derrière Minato dans l'espoir de faire peur à son fils. Mais elle avait oublié que la fenêtre grande ouverte pouvait constituer une bonne explication, alors à part un petit sursaut de la part des deux hommes, ils ne bougèrent pas. Minato prit une profonde inspiration, et s'approcha de son fils avec précaution :

- S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu dois me détester, et je comprends, mais laisses-moi soigner ta main, et je te laisse jusqu'à demain.

- J'ai dit que-

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis, chéri.

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!

Minato stoppa sa progression en voyant Naruto brandir le poing. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemard, tant la situation lui paraissait invraisemblable. Il tenta alors son dernier recours :

- Si j'appelle Temari, tu la laissera t'aider?

- Et tu dégageras de ma chambre? demanda le garçon en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

- Oui, je partirai.

Naruto sembla se détendre un peu et tourna le dos à son père. Minato regarda longuement le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce, un gros poids sur le coeur et une boule au ventre. Il composa le numéro de Temari et elle déccrocha au bout de la dernière sonnerie :

_- Sabaku._

- C'est encore moi, Temari...

_- Minato? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

- C'est Naruto. Il a très mal prit ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et il a presque troué son mur avec son poing. Il refuse d'aller à l'hôpital ou de me laisser le toucher. Il accepte de se faire soigner seulement si c'est toi...

_- P-Pas de problèmes, j'arrive tout de suite._

- Ca ne te dérange pas?

_- Pas du tout. J'arrive. T'inquiètes pas._

Elle commença à lancer une phrase en russe à son père avant de raccrocher. Minato rejoint sa chambre et enfila de quoi être décent puis attendit patiemment que sa nièce vienne une nouvelle fois à son secours. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable de toute sa vie. Son fils partait en soirée sans son accord, et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour le ramener, c'était de le frapper à la figure ? Il savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Kushina parcourait le salon dans tous ses angles en flottant assez vite, la colère et l'indignation mettant le feu à ses veines inutiles, vu son état. Elle avait également entendu Temari dire que Naruto était en colère, mais pas au point de _défoncer _le mur de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était forcée à accepter sa condition d'impuissance, mais là elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester inactive. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et appela :

- Maître Yoda?

Rien. Une nouvelle fois :

- Maître! J'ai besoin de vous parler!

Elle attendit quelques secondes.

- Je sais que vous m'entendez, vous êtes omniscient, non?

Mais comme le silence continuait de peser et que ses yeux bleus se posèrent de nouveau sur son mari à l'air misérable, elle s'énerva. Les sourcils froncés, les cheveux se dressant par grosses mèches la faisant ressembler à une Gorgone et le poing levé, elle cria :

- Hey, _ublyudok_! Je t'ai parlé! Tu vois pas que MON Minato et MON Naruto vont mal? Amène-toi, où je dis à tout le monde que tu mates Star Wars au lieu d'abolir la maladie et la pauvreté, bon sang!

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et elle sortit une sorte de présence s'imposer dans la pièce. Kushina reconnut la voix et sourit un peu narquoisement. Maître Yoda commença à parler :

_- Bonsoir, Kushina._

- J'étais sûre que vous alliez vous réveiller.

- _En quoi puis-je t'aider?_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette fois, il formulait ses phrases dans le bon sens. Elle répondit en reprenant sa mine douce mais sérieuse :

- Je veux être autorisée à avoir du contact avec mon fils et mon mari. La situation va mal et je ne supporte pas de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'aide pour mener mes enquêtes et découvrir la vérité sur ma mort. Si je pouvais communiquer avec au moins l'un d'eux, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Un petit silence s'installa, tandis que la jeune femme attendait la réponse avec appréhension. Réponse qui finit par arriver :

_- M-Mais, Kushina, je ne t'ai jamais interdit de communiquer avec les vivants!_

Elle mit un instant avant de comprendre, et son visage se décomposa :

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que depuis ce temps j'aurai pu me faire aider et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!

_- Cela me paraissait évident, enfin! _

- Ooooh, je vous assure que quand je monterai au paradis je vais tellement vous taper dessus que-

_- I-Il faut que je te laisse, Kushina. M-Mais pour ton insolence, continua-t-il en rendant sa voix plus menaçante, un seul humain, contacter tu pourras._

Une nouvelle fois, elle allait répliquer mais elle sentit la présence disparaître. Elle appela Maître Yoda plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit plus, laissant la jeune femme en train de fulminer, flottant dans le salon.

Comment était-elle censée deviner qu'elle avait le droit de parler aux vivants? Dans les films, les fantômes qui revenaient dans un état invisible ne devaient jamais dévoiler leur présence! Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir! Et en plus, maintenant, elle ne pouvait contacter qu'un seul humain. Et ça risquait d'être compliqué. Bon sang!

Et alors qu'elle se demandait avec qui elle parlerait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans que personne ne toque. Temari arriva au salon quelques secondes plus tard, affolée et un peu débraillée. Elle s'approcha de Minato qui se leva lentement, et elle tenta de le rassurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Minato. Vu votre situation, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Il a été frappé dans son orgueil, et ça l'a déboussolé.

- J-Je sais mais je l'avais pas vu autant en colère depuis longtemps.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant mais lui fit simplement un mince sourire, qu'il ne sembla même pas voir. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle allait voir Naruto, et que lui devait l'attendre dans le salon. Il aquiesça et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son cousin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le trouva assis au milieu de sa chambre, les jambes repliées contre lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Temari soupira en constatant qu'à part sa main, il ne semblait pas énormément blessé. Naruto leva le regard vers elle, et la regarda s'approcher avec lenteur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et ils se comtemplèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la parole :

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère.

- Je sais.

- Je suis désolée, Liebling, j'aurai dû t'empêcher d'aller à cette soirée. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- C'pas ta faute. Et si mon connard de père dis que c'est à cause de toi, je le-

- Naruto!

Il soupira mais plongea de nouveau dans son regard. Il attendait qu'elle trouve les mots, comme elle faisait à chaque fois.

- Je ne te reproche pas d'être allé à cette soirée, et même si la perte de contrôle de Minato était vraiment inattendue, je crois que je le comprends un peu. Si tu avais été mon fils, j'aurais fait pareil.

- Nan, t'aurais fait pire.

Elle sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur son épaule en se rapprochant.

- Je sais que j'suis allé vraiment loin dans la provocation, ce soir. Mais j'sais même pas pourquoi.

- C'est normal. Depuis que tu es petit, tu essaies de créer des réactions chez ton père, parce que tu trouves qu'il n'en a pas assez.

- J'pige pas.

- On en parlera en consultation, si tu veux. Je prendrai le temps de vous expliquer.

- Je veux pas le voir.

Temari soupira et attira son ami contre elle. Puis avec précaution, elle attrapa son poignet pour tenter d'analyser l'ampleur des dégâts sur sa main. C'était couvert de sang et les phalanges étaient violettes, et vu comment elle pendait, Temari ne pouvait pas dire dans quel était elle était vraiment. Elle releva le regard vers Naruto qui ne lui avait pas parut si triste depuis longtemps.

- Naruto, tu regrettes ce que tu as fait?

Il fronça les sourcils pour répondre que non, mais en fait il ne savait pas vraiment, alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ton père s'en veut vraiment, lui.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'es pas triste de le voir dans cet état?

Le garçon secoua la tête lentement et Temari sut à son peu de conviction qu'il mentait. Cette réaction la réjouit un peu parce que ça signifiait que Naruto n'était pas si insensible que ça aux sentiments de son père. Ou du moins, qu'il ne l'était plus. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était complètement perdu.

- Il faut que tu lui parles.

- J'ai... pas vraiment envie.

- Si tu veux vraiment que les choses s'arrangent, tu dois aussi y mettre du tien. Minato était vraiment blessé que tu le laisses.

- J'te comprends pas, Tema. J'te dis que j'vais à une soirée, toi tu m'encourage et tu m'envoie ton frère, puis tu m'dis que c'était pas bien et que j'ai fait du mal à mon père. Faut savoir, aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se doutait que ce genre de problèmes finiraient par survenir :

- C'est ce qui rend tout si compliqué, et c'est aussi pourquoi je ne mêle jamais ma vie privée à ma vie personnelle. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à ton père, mais avec vous je dois choisir entre mon rôle de psychologue et celui d'amie.

- C'est facile de dire ça.

- C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur moi, Naruto!

Il baissa les yeux et elle soupira. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son cousin :

- Je suis désolée. Mais essaie de me comprendre.

- C'est toi qui m'a balancé, hein?

- Oui.

Naruto plissa les yeux et sembla se renfrogner un peu plus. Temari tenta un nouveau contact physique mais il recula sans pour autant oser croiser son regard. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait donc attendre qu'il se calme, peut-être qu'il fasse le vide dans sa tête et qu'elle devait le laisser. Elle se leva donc et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi soigner son poing.

Elle attrapa la trousse de premiers soins qu'avait laissé sa tante et revint près de son cousin. Elle en sortit une compresse qu'elle badigeonna d'antiseptique. Naruto se laissa faire lorsqu'elle attrapa son poignet mais grimaça lorsqu'elle commença à le nettoyer.

Elle le regarda, un sourcil haussé mais il s'empressa de reprendre son air habituel. Temari leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement mais reprit sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle eut à peu près enlevé le sang, elle put voir les phalanges plutôt amochées de son cousin. Elle examina son poing avant de retourner dans la salle de bain et revenir avec des bandages. Elle banda soigneusement sa main, avec le peu qu'elle avait appris aux deux cours de secourisme au lycée. Elle fit un petit noeud mais se retint d'embrasser Naruto sur le front, vu qu'il semblait toujours fâché.

- Voilà. Je vais aller voir ton père pour lui dire comment les changer.

- J'peux l'faire moi-même, répondit-il en se crispant.

Elle eut un sourire en coin :

- Peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas comment faire, alors je vais l'expliqer à ton père et comme ça vous serez obligé d'être à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée, alors elle n'insista pas et quitta la chambre en lui adressant tout de même un "au revoir". Elle ouvrit la porte simplement pour voir Minato qui y était collé, tout comme sa femme mais personne ne le savait. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois.

Alors qu'elle allait parler, Minato plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa nièce et l'entraina jusqu'au salon. Il la lâcha mais en constatant qu'elle semblait vraiment gênée, il se sentit un peu responsable de tout ce qu'il lui faisait faire ces derniers temps.

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en croisant les mains devant lui.

Elle parut étonnée mais sourit et répondit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je le fais de mon plein gré, et puis la famille c'est sacré.

Il fut soulagé, puis elle lui expliqua comment changer les bandages, en avouant que ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué mais que c'était une occasion d'avoir un contact avec Naruto, si celui-ci se décidait à l'éviter. Après quoi ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Kushina les regardait mais ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Elle hésitait toujours entre contacter son fils et contacter son mari, parce qu'il était évident que ce serait forcément l'un d'eux.

Le reste de la soirée passa assez lentement. Aucun des deux hommes n'osa faire le premier pas et ils restèrent chacun dans leur coin sans vraiment bouger et pourtant, toutes leurs pensées étaient dirigées l'un vers l'autre.

Le lendemain se passa encore plus sous tension que tous les autres dimanches qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la maison. Minato tenta désespérément et à plusieurs reprises de lancer le dialogue avec son fils, mais celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter et quand ils se croisaient miraculeusement dans la grande bâtisse, le jeune homme l'ignorait royalement, sa main à présent bandée plongée dans sa poche.

Ce n'est que le lundi matin, quand Minato se réveilla, que les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots. Vu qu'il avait oublié de racheter un réveil à son fils, il dût venir le réveiller lui-même.

Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha un peu et posa une main sur son épaule, avant de le secouer doucement :

- Naruto ? C'est l'heure.

- Grgn...

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se mit sur le ventre et tourna la tête vers son père. Ils restèrent un instant à se contempler attentivement avant que Naruto ne se rende compte de leur proximité. Il se redressa brusquement et cria :

- Bordel ! Ca va pas de m'foutre une frousse comme ça au réveil ! Un putain de lundi matin en plus !

Minato eut un sourire indulgent et après avoir adressé un "bonjour à toi aussi" à son fils il sortit de la chambre pour le laisser se préparer. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Naruto lui lança :

- J'ai mon conseil de classe mercredi. Après ça j'viens plus en cours.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

Le père hocha la tête et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Kushina contemplait sans grande satisfaction les papiers qu'elle venait de remplir d'encre. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté droit, puis sur le côté gauche mais rien à faire : elle avait une écriture digne de celle d'un médecin, combinée avec un tracé russe, et un état fantômatique ce qui rendait ses écrits illisibles pour les non-habitués. Elle cacha son précieux butin dans un des tiroirs du salon juste avant que son mari n'arrive pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Elle le regarda faire longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte au travail. Quelques minutes après, Naruto quittait également la maison.

Elle se permit de soupirer.

Lorsque Naruto arriva devant son lycée, son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami. Sasuke était appuyé contre la grille. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, la tête basse, et s'arrêta juste devant. Sasuke le dévisagea longuement, le visage impassible avant de prendre la parole :

- Je t'en veux pas.

Le blond releva de gros yeux brillants vers son ami :

- Sérieux ?

- Hm. Je sais comment t'es quand tu t'énerve.

Naruto ne put se retenir et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne lui rendit l'étreinte que brièvement mais Naruto savait que le contact physique n'était pas son genre -sauf quand ses yeux bleus de chien battu avaient raison de sa résistance.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entrer en cours.

Naruto souffla longuement :

- J'ai défoncé mon mur.

- Encore ?

- Ouais. Ma cousine est venue s'occuper de moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai ça, continua-t-il en montrant sa main bandée.

- T'as de la chance qu'elle soit pas cassée comme la dernière fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent leur salle de classe. Trois heures de philosophie. Ils se mirent au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre puisque leur professeur se fichait des places que choisissaient ses élèves.

Il reçurent des regards noirs de la part des élèves qui s'asseyeaient d'habitude à cet endroit mais ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Le cours commença, la voix blasée de Kakashi répétant des leçons auxquelles lui-même ne croyait pas vraiment.

Sasuke se tourna vers son ami et lui chuchota :

- T'es pas de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui.

- J'ai remarqué ça depuis c'matin.

Il ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois mais la referma, alors Sasuke attendit patiemment qu'il trouve ses mots. Il finit par reprendre :

- C'est mon père qui est venu m'réveiller. Il était assis sur mon lit et on s'est fixé. C'était un peu bizarre mais j'sais pas, je... j'ai l'impression que ça m'a mis de bonne humeur.

L'Uchiha retint un sourire :

- Alors ça va mieux entre vous, ça veut dire.

- Ah bon ?

- Hm. Rappelle-toi qu'avant, quand tu le voyais le matin tu pétais des câbles. Tu me racontais toujours à quel point ça te saoulait qu'il débarque dans ta chambre.

Ils se rendirent compte que le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et levèrent les yeux, pensant que le prof les observait mais il notait simplement quelque chose au tableau. Ils attendirent qu'il recommence à parler pour s'aplatir sur leur table et continuer de parler :

- Mais pourtant, j'avais envie de lui péter la gueule, samedi. Et dimanche on a même pas parlé.

- J'sais pas trop, alors. Mais tu vas retourner voir ta cousine-psychologue, non ?

- Ouais.

- Bah tu verras avec elle.

Naruto hocha la tête. La matinée sembla passer au ralenti. Les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient parfois quelques mots sur des sujets sans vraiment d'importance, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie de midi trente retentit. Ils avaient deux heures pour manger, et décidèrent de les passer dans un coin un peu reculé du troisième bâtiment de leur lycée.

Ils s'installèrent, sortirent leur sandwich de leur sac et commencèrent à manger. Puis un élément se rappela à l'esprit de Naruto :

- Il est pas là aujourd'hui, Gaara.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Naruto se mit à réfléchir.

- Tu penses que son père sait ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'Uchiha.

- Si c'est l'cas, il doit être en train de morfler.

Et il eut un gloussement un peu sombre qui énerva son ami.

- T'as vraiment aucune considération pour lui.

- Je devrais ?

Sasuke vit dans les yeux de son ami que la question était tout à fait sincère.

- Un peu, quand même. C'est ton cousin, t'as couché avec lui et c'est un peu de ta faute si il est rentré plus tôt.

- Mouais...

Le repas continua un instant en silence, avant que Naruto ne reprenne :

- Bref! Assez parlé de mes fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Sasuke qui sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Un nom. J'veux le nom de ton mec. J'veux savoir qui c'est.

- Je t'ai dis que je voulais pas en parler.

Naruto se mit à genoux et joignit les mains :

- Siteplaiiiit !

- Nan.

- Sasuke !

Ils tournèrent le regard vers Ino qui venait de parler.

- Oh, Naruto, je t'avais pas vu.

Elle se pencha pour leur faire la bise, étonnant les deux garçons qui d'habitude ne parlaient pas spécialement avec elle. Ino s'installa en face d'eux et les regarda avant que Naruto ne demande :

- Tu veux quoi, en fait ?

- Je voulais te parler de Sakura, blondinet.

Ledit blondinet se raidit instantanément tandis Sasuke parut d'un coup extrêmement intéressé par la conversation. Il regarda son meilleur ami et le poussa du coude. Ino reprit :

- Ecoute, je sais que t'as couché avec le psychopathe, samedi. Je te juge pas, mais Sakura est juste effondrée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle t'aime Naruto !

La jeune fille ramena sa mèche derrière son oreille :

- Pour toi, ça représente rien, mais elle est amoureuse de toi. Je veux pas te forcer à tomber amoureux d'elle, je la connais bien et je sais qu'elle est compliquée. Mais elle est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui et quand je l'ai appelée elle était en larmes.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ça sentait l'embrouille.

- Je veux juste que tu lui dise un truc sympa. Que t'essaies de la rassurer.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Sasuke le frappa du coude mais cette fois pour exprimer son accord avec la proposition d'Ino. La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour, puis Naruto soupira. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de tomber amoureux et ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi Sakura en faisait tout un plat. Lui, il se fichait qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il vit Ino froncer les sourcils et répondre :

- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a mise dans cet état! Assume tes actes! Je te demande pas de lui faire un discours, juste de lui dire quelque chose de gentil, elle t'as jamais fait de mal, elle!

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel puis secoua la tête :

- Désolé mais elle m'intéresse vraiment plus.

Et il se retint d'ajouter que si Ino le voulait, il pourrait s'occuper d'elle dans l'après-midi même. Elle allait continuer avec une autre couche d'argument mais Sasuke la coupa calmement :

- Tu devrais pas insister. Je sais que Naruto est un crétin-

- Hey ! se plaint le blond.

- ... Et que ça se fait pas trop, mais Sakura savait très bien, avant même de coucher avec lui qu'il avait cette réputation et qu'il y aurait rien d'autre entre eux.

Naruto hocha vivement la tête, mais reçu un regard désapprobateur des deux autres. Il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules comme un enfant puni. Ino se leva brusquement et tourna les talons en leur lançant :

- Vous êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un long moment.

- Elle a raison, Naruto.

- Je sais. Mais j'vois pas pourquoi je ferai des efforts pour elle alors que je m'en bat les couilles.

Sasuke soupira mais n'insista pas. Lorsque la sonnerie de reprise sonna une heure et demi plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas aller en cours, et se rendre chez Naruto pour ne rien faire. Ils trouvaient que ça valait mieux que de supporter Gaï, leur prof de sport.

Au chateau Namikaze, Kushina sortait du tiroir ses précieux papiers. Ils contenaient un message pour Minato. Elle avait dû résister à l'incroyable envie de parler à son fils pour choisir de parler à son mari, qui serait sûrement plus apte à l'aider pour son enquête que Naruto. Bien sûr, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir contacter son fils, entrer dans son rôle de mère mais non seulement Naruto avait peur des fantômes, mais en plus Minato était plus proche des personnes liées à sa mort. Ils le prendraient donc plus au sérieux. Et puis, elle espérait secrètement qu'elle pourrait dire à Minato de faire passer un message pour son fils.

Elle les relut une dernière fois, debout dans le salon, face au meuble, avant de se tourner et de faire une... Enfin, elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque si elle avait eu un coeur. Devant elle se tenaient son fils et le petit Uchiha, qui regardaient avec stupeur les feuilles qu'ils voyaient voler toutes seules depuis quelques minutes, ainsi que le tiroir qui s'était également ouvert sans que personne ne le touche.

Kushina retint son souffle. Bon sang, mais comment ne les avait-elle pas entendu arriver? Elle poussa un cri aigüe ; Naruto fit de même et partit en courant. Sasuke resta sans bouger, la bouche ouverte, et regarda les feuilles tomber au sol quand Kushina les lâcha, trop surprise.

L'Uchiha prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha des feuilles. Il regarda sur les bords et vit qu'elles étaient un peu tordues, comme si quelqu'un les avait longtemps tenues du bout des doigts. Il se racla la gorge et parla :

- E-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

_Oh my Yoda! _Qu'allait-elle faire? Si elle ne faisait rien, les deux garçons liraient son message pour Minato et découvriraient la vérité, mais si elle reprenait les papiers, ils comprendraient tout de même qu'un fantôme trainait dans le château ! Et en plus, elle ne devait rentrer en contact qu'avec un seul vivant, alors que là, deux venaient de la découvrir. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de reprendre son calme et réfléchir à une nouvelle solution.

- Esprit... Esprit, dégage ! continua Sasuke, toujours effrayé.

De l'autre côté de la maison, on entendait toujours les hurlements stridents de Naruto qui semblait courir dans tous les sens. Il finit par revenir au salon, toujours en courant et en criant les bras en l'air. Il fit deux fois le tour de Sasuke de cette façon, complètement paniqué, avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape par le poignet pour l'immobiliser.

Le blond cessa après un instant de lutte et s'accrocha peureusement au T-shirt sombre de l'Uchiha.

Ils virent le tiroir en face d'eux s'ouvrir de nouveau, et Naruto regretta d'avoir jeté le collier avec un pendentif de croix chrétienne que lui avait offert Temari. Ils virent une autre feuille sortir du meuble, se poser sur le bureau. Le stylo bougea à son tour et commença à écrire, sous les yeux médusés des deux lycéens.

Sasuke qui était indéniablement le plus courageux s'approcha à pas mesurés, s'attendant à trouver un message dans le genre "JE VAIS TE FAIRE DU MAL!" et essayant de se rappeler si un jour dans sa vie quelqu'un lui avait dit quoi faire en présence d'un fantôme. Naruto qui s'accrochait à lui le ralentit un peu mais il arriva finalement. Il se pencha au-dessus de la feuille et lut d'une voix qu'il voulait assurer :

- "Ne paniquez pas."

Naruto poussa un autre cri qui faillit faire exploser les oreilles de son ami.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'Uchiha.

Le stylo bougea à nouveau et Sasuke relut à voix haute au fur et à mesure :

- "Je suis Uzumaki Kushina".

A l'entente de ces mots, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand et la peur sembla s'envoler d'un coup, pour laisser place à la colère :

- Parle pas de ma mère !

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, se disant qu'en réalité tout était sûrement une grosse blague ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Sasuke continua à lire :

- "Ne te fâche pas, chéri."

- Ta gueule ! Te fous pas de moi ! Elle est où la caméra, hein ?

Sasuke regarda également autour de lui, passa sa main au-dessus du stylo pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas relié par un fil. Il passa par inadvertance à travers Kushina et le froid qu'il sentit sur sa main le fit se reculer vivement. Il attrapa Naruto et lui dit :

- N-Naruto, je viens de sentir un truc froid, à côté du meuble.

Le blond s'approcha et fit un grand geste de bras, avant de lui aussi passer à travers sa mère pendant que le stylo continuait d'écrire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille, et comme, contrairement à Kushina, il était encore vivant, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Le fantôme venait de dessiner un symbole que lui et sa mère étaient seuls à utiliser lorsqu'il était petit : un petit tourbillon avec un bec, faisant penser à un oiseau stylisé.

Il mit une main devant sa bouche. Quand il était petit, sa mère lui avait dit que comme son amour pour lui, les tourbillons étaient infinis. Il avait ouvert grand les yeux, émerveillé. Puis comme son fils voulait devenir un super-héros, ils avaient décidé que son symbole plus tard serait ce tourbillon avec un bec d'oiseau qui définirait l'amour infini et libre qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Même Minato ne connaissait pas ce petit secret. Naruto retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et les releva, cherchant du regard un point à accrocher avant de parler :

- Maman ?

Il sentit un vent froid le traverser. Kushina aurait voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Son orgueil n'étant pas aussi développé que chez son fils, elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Maman... répéta le jeune homme, ayant du mal à y croire.

Derrière lui, Sasuke regagna son attention. Il lui tendit les feuilles que Kushina avait fait tomber et lui expliqua :

- Y'a marqué que c'est bien ta mère. Mais on dirait que le message est destiné à ton père. Elle dit qu'elle a été ramené chez les vivants il y a une semaine avec la mission de vous réconcilier, toi et ton père et de découvrir qui l'a tuée.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il était sûr que quelques années auparavant, il avait entendu le policier Iruka et Minato parler de "meurtre" mais il n'en était pas sûr et il n'avait jamais posé de questions. Il avait préféré se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un accident.

Sasuke poursuivit :

- Elle dit qu'elle a découvert un dossier qui contenaient des informations sur l'enquête chez son cousin Kazehaya.

Naruto prit brutalement les feuilles des mains de son ami et les lut à son tour. Il découvrit donc que tous les amis de sa mère avait été interrogés, mais que le seul qui avait été retenu était Kazehaya. Elle se disait que c'était étrange qu'il garde toutes ces informations. Puis elle disait à Minato qu'elle aurait besoin de lui pour mener une enquête auprès de ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés, car elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule.

Et en tout dernier, elle disait à son mari que sa mission ne réussissait que si il était le seul au courant, mais elle voulait qu'il essaie de faire discrètement comprendre à Naruto combien elle l'aimait.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent de nouveau. Tout cela paraissait invraisemblable. Ils relevèrent les yeux et regardèrent autour d'eux. Le bruit du stylo qui crisse contre le bois attira leur attention : Kushina écrivait de nouveau. Naruto s'approcha et lut :

- "Je suis désolée." J-Je t'en veux pas, maman, lui répondit-il.

Il ne le vit pas mais Kushina hocha la tête, soulagée et elle tenta de faire cesser ses larmes qui ne mouillaient même pas le papier quand elles tombaient.

- "Tu as tellement grandis mon bébé".

Naruto rougit un peu. Là, tout de suite, il avait le besoin urgent de serrer sa mère. Sasuke observait simplement, se demandant toujours si il devait y croire ou pas.

Kushina regardait son fils avec beaucoup d'attention. Il lui semblait tout d'un coup tellement fragile à la chercher désespérément du regard. Il réfléchissait intensément, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire, par où commencer. Sa mère griffonna de nouveau :

- "Vous ne devez parler de ça à personne, vous deux, d'accord ?"

Les deux jeune hommes hochèrent la tête. Sasuke finit par demander :

- Vous vous souvenez de moi, Kushina ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto lisait :

- "Uchiha as beaucoup grandis mais tu ressembles à ta mère. Et je t'interdis de me vouvoyer! Je suis encore jeune, moi!"

Ils eurent un sourire et leurs regards se croisèrent. Si ils avaient su qu'un jour ils vivraient quelque chose comme ça, ils se seraient mieux préparés. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et paniquèrent. Sans réfléchir, Naruto courut dans cette direction pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Kushina s'empressa de griffoner un dernier mot pendant que Sasuke cachait les autres papiers dans le tiroir. Il vit ensuite Naruto et son père arriver dans le salon. Minato parut étonné en le voyant mais salua :

- Bonjour, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux?

Naruto avoua :

- On a séché les cours parce qu'on avait la flemme d'y aller.

Minato soupira et répondit :

- Vous abusez vraiment. Il ne vous reste que deux jours de cours, vous pouvez être un peu courageux et finir votre année scolaire.

Naruto éclata d'un rire nerveux et Sasuke l'imita. L'animateur écarquilla les yeux à cette vue étrange mais l'Uchiha détourna son attention en parlant de son frère :

- Au fait, Itachi m'a dit qu'il s'excusait d'avoir été absent, l'autre jour.

- Mais c'était il y a une semaine, ça.

- Oui, je sais, mais il a dit qu'à chaque fois il oubliait de vous le dire et qu'il ne voulait pas paraître impoli.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto attrapait le papier sur lequel sa mère avait écrit et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il lut rapidement "Rendez-vous ce soir quand tu vas te coucher". Puis il vit une dernière phrase écrite tellement rapidement qu'il mit du temps à la déchiffrer, mais quand il y parvint, son coeur se serra : "Sois gentil avec ton père".

Il se dépêcha ensuite de retourner au salon pour voir son père et son ami en pleine discussion qui semblait plutôt intéressante, si on en jugeait par la mine enjouée de Sasuke.

Stop. "Sasuke" et "enjoué" dans la même phrase, ce n'était pas possible. Naruto le dévisagea longuement avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Les deux autres se retournèrent pour le regarder et Sasuke parut gêné. Il trouva néanmoins une esquive en annonçant qu'il devait rentrer, et après avoir salué Naruto et son père, il déguerpit presque en vitesse de ce château hanté.

Et Naruto se raidit en se rendant compte qu'en effet, il allait passer les prochains jours en compagnie d'un fantôme. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait redouter le plus.

Le plus effrayant, c'était que le fantôme s'appelait Kushina_._


	6. Réconciliation

Minato se tourna vers son fils et lui dit doucement :

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe, en vrai ?

Naruto se crispa un peu et Kushina soupira. Comme elle le pensait, Minato savait bien que le fait que son fils parle normalement avec lui après le week-end sous tension qu'ils venaient de passer indiquait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Le jeune homme chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de dire :

- R-Rien... J'avais juste pas envie de m'prendre encore la tête avec samedi...

Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son père qui brillaient d'une forte émotion :

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais...

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête à nouveau tandis qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur le visage de Minato. Il aurait sauté dans les bras de son fils si cette image mentale ne lui avait pas parut plus qu'étrange.

Alors il pouvait vraiment envisager de se réconcilier avec Naruto ?

Après s'être calmé, Minato annonça à son fils qu'il devait aller faire quelques courses, puisqu'il avait demandé à finir plus tôt exceptionnellement. Naruto acquiesça d'un vague grognement avant de regarder son père quitter la maison. Il se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir de parler avec Kushina qu'il appela plusieurs fois, mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Minato les interrompe, ou qu'il entre dans la maison sans qu'ils ne l'entendent pour surprendre son fils en train de parler tout seul.

Minato revint moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de courses qu'il rangea dans la cuisine. Après quoi, il se mit à préparer le repas du soir, à savoir quiche et salade.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table et mangeaient silencieusement, le père tenta de lancer la conversation :

- Nous allons prendre rendez-vous avec Temari, mercredi.

- Je sais, elle m'a dit.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bof...

Minato n'insista pas. Rien que le pardon de son fils le mettait de bonne humeur.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Naruto fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il ferma la porte à clé, ferma les volets, alluma sa lampe de chevet et appela en chuchotant :

- Maman ?

Kushina mit un petit coup dans le mur. Naruto lui fit face en l'entendant, toujours inquiété par l'idée d'avoir un fantôme en liberté dans sa chambre. Il vit ensuite un petit creux se former sur ses draps, signe indiquant que sa mère venait de s'asseoir, et il repensa à une émission dans laquelle une vieille dame vivant dans un château assurait qu'il lui arrivait la même chose.

Naruto se pencha sur sa table de chevet, et fouilla longuement avant de trouver plusieurs feuilles et un feutre qu'il posa sur son lit. C'est avec crainte mais aussi fascination qu'il regarda les objets bouger, et la mine se poser sur le papier et commencer à tracer des lettres. Il lut :

_- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir contactée plus tôt._

Il releva les yeux sans trop voir et fixa le vide, là où il savait que Kushina se trouvait et répondit :

- C-C'est pas grave... Enfin, c'pas ta faute.

_- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire..._

- À propos de Minato ?

_- De Papa!_

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il prenait conscience que sa mère l'observait depuis tout ce temps et qu'elle avait vu son comportement. Étant donné qu'il avait gardé pour Kushina les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il lui portait lorsqu'il avait six ans, il se sentait honteux de lui avoir montré toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité. Il sentit même ses joues rougir. Voyant cela, sa mère le rassura :

_- Je sais que tu te sens mal, chéri. J'étais là lors de votre rendez-vous chez Temari. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce week-end, je pense que tu t'en veux assez comme ça._

Naruto soupira discrètement. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et marmonna presque :

- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

_- Je suis ta mère; idiot! Même si tu commettais un meurtre, je continuerais de t'aimer de tout mon coeur!_

Non, mais ! Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait besoin d'être rassuré. Le jeune homme continua d'une voix étranglée :

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant tout c'temps... Y'a eu des fois où j'avais envie de tout péter... J'avais tellement envie d'te voir...

_- Je suis là mon bébé._

Il serra un peu plus ses jambes, les remplaçant mentalement par sa mère. Elle posa une main sur son coeur. Naruto soupira très longuement. Il se redressa un peu, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre d'une voix plus assurée :

- B-Bon! Il est l'heure de m'les remonter, c'est ça?

Elle sourit et écrit :

_- Je veux juste que tu écoutes tout ce que te dira ta cousine, mercredi prochain. Fais des efforts avec ton père, il souffre beaucoup. Je sais que tu ne peux pas être indifférent à ce qu'il ressent. Tu me promets que tu feras des efforts ?_

Il mit un peu de temps à déchiffrer ce qu'elle écrivait car elle s'était beaucoup moins appliquée sur cette phrase. Puis il hocha la tête pensivement. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il essaierait de faire des efforts, mais le fait que la requête vienne de sa mère le motivait encore plus. Et puis il devait avouer que le vrai sourire de son père était beaucoup moins désespérant que ses sourires habituels, forcés ou blessés.

- Promis!

_- Merci. Tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux_.

Elle tapota un peu son feutre sur sa feuille, ne sachant pas comment amener le sujet de l'enquête mais son fils la devança :

- Et pour ton meurtre?

Un nouveau sourire vint illuminer son visage fantomatique. Elle répondit :

_- Acceptes-tu ta mission, Narutomaki-man?_

Il bomba le torse comme il le faisait quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il jouait au super-héros avec Kushina :

- Avec plaisir.

_- Alors essayons d'ordonner tout ce que je sais déjà, tu veux?_

Et elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait déjà comme élément. Elle parla de ses anciens amis, de sa visite chez Kazehaya et des informations qu'elle avait trouvées chez lui. Il lut attentivement tout ce qu'elle écrivait, essayant de retenir chaque élément. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'vais devoir faire, moi? J'vais pas m'introduire chez les gens quand même?

_- Tu n'en auras pas besoin._

- Comment ça?

Silence. Naruto ne le vit pas, mais un sourire plutôt diabolique se dessina sur le visage de Kushina.

Elle ne reprit pas contact avec lui du reste de la soirée qu'elle passa dans la chambre de son mari, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, mais heureuse d'avoir pu le faire avec son fils.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut réveillé par son père, comme la veille. Il ne sursauta pas, même en se rendant compte qu'ils se fixaient. Néanmoins, il le chassa ensuite un peu brusquement de sa chambre. Il serait bien resté au lit si en tant qu'ami il ne se devait pas de donner quelques explications à Sasuke. Alors il se força à se rendre au lycée.

Il trouva son meilleur ami déjà assis en classe, attendant son arrivée, ou peut-être celle du professeur. Naruto prit place à côté de lui.

- Yo.

- 'Lut.

- Alors, tes histoires de fantômes?

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua à Sasuke tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, sans omettre les moments avec son père. L'autre l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke haussa les sourcils pour se forcer à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit, coupé par la voix un peu anxieuse de Naruto :

- T-T'en as parlé à personne, hein ?

- J'ai failli en parler à mon frère. Je lui dis tout. Mais je l'ai pas fait.

- Ok, souffla l'autre. Merci...

Sasuke haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Naruto qui le remerciait, c'était rare. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire à ce sujet et répondit simplement :

- Et sinon, t'as pas flippé cette nuit ?

Naruto se raidit et répondit en criant :

- Mais bien sûr que non! Tu crois qu'un truc comme ça suffit à m'faire peur?

Sasuke retint un sourire. Bien sûr que Naruto avait eu peur. Il décida de ne pas embêter son ami plus que ça et la journée passa plus rapidement que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. C'est à seize heures trente, alors qu'ils allaient entamer leur dernière heure de cours que le téléphone de Naruto vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche. Il fut surpris de voir le numéro de son père s'afficher, mais décrocha sans même s'assurer que personne ne puisse le voir :

- Uzumaki.

_- Naruto, c'est papa._

- Bah, ça va, je sais. J'suis pas allé jusqu'à supprimer ton numéro.

Un petit blanc avant que Minato ne réponde :

_- Temari vient de m'appeler. Elle dit qu'elle va nous recevoir ce soir, un de ses rendez-vous a été annulé et déplacé à demain. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ou il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine._

- Attends, attends. Tu m'autorises à sécher ma dernière heure?

Minato soupira :

_- Oui, Liebling. Tu peux me rejoindre au cabinet Sabaku?_

- Ouais, j'arrive!

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sasuke, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, son ami lui dit d'un air blasé :

- J'ai entendu ta conversation. Cours donc faire soigner ton complexe d'Oedipe à l'envers et on se voit demain pour la dernière journée.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et sans réfléchir il serra son ami dans ses bras, déclenchant un rougissement dont il ne se soucia pas et quitta le lycée rapidement, espérant ne pas croiser son professeur. Sasuke eut un mince sourire en le voyant s'en aller. Cet idiot de Naruto ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il était heureux et pressé d'aller se réconcilier avec son père.

Naruto prit le bus avant d'arriver au centre-ville et de le traverser en longueur pour rejoindre le cabinet de sa cousine. Comme la fois précédente, il se présenta comme Namikaze Naruto et entra dans la petite salle où il trouva son père ainsi. Temari n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Bonjour, Naruto.

- 'Lut...

Il allait dire "Minato", mais il était là pour ne plus faire ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, "Papa" lui semblait vraiment bizarre. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celle de son père, joignit ses mains et les coinça entre ses genoux qu'il commença à faire se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Il voyait du coin de l'oeil Minato qui l'observait sans chercher à être vraiment discret et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Finalement, Temari arriva. Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour lui faire la bise et se réinstallèrent. Elle prit la parole :

- Bien. Alors vous allez commencer par me raconter ce qui s'est passé depuis samedi, ok ?

Les deux hommes ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais se ravisèrent en voyant l'autre faire de même. Ils recommencèrent deux fois avant que Temari ne lève les yeux au ciel et ne dise :

- On va commencer par Naruto.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se racla plusieurs fois la gorge avant de commencer :

- Bah... Après que tu sois partie, j'étais toujours en colère. Mais c'est normal, non? J'me suis pris un pain dans la gueule.

Il vit son père baisser les yeux tandis, mais Temari ne cilla pas.

- Et puis... Dimanche aussi, j'lui ai pas parlé. Je l'ai évité toute la journée, j'lui en voulais encore. Mais lundi j'étais plus en colère.

Le sourcil de la psychologue bougea sans son accord.

- Tu... ne lui en voulais plus du tout? Comme ça, d'un seul coup?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Le lundi matin déjà il n'était plus vraiment en colère, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire que le fantôme de sa mère l'avait motivé encore plus. Temari nota quelque chose sur son cahier et prit la parole :

- Rien ne t'a spécialement fait changer d'avis?

- Nan.

- Bien.

Minato demanda :

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça? C'est pas normal?

- Non, c'est juste étonnant, répondit sa nièce. Il est tout à fait normal que Naruto ait fini par te pardonner. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il cherchait désespérément à créer des réactions chez toi, Minato. Et c'est ce qu'il a obtenu samedi. Je me doutais qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas pour très longtemps, mais je suis tout de même surprise qu'il t'ait accordé son pardon si facilement.

Naruto se recroquevilla, mal à l'aise qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Minato tourna la tête vers lui et le début d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr, un coup de poing n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des réactions, reprit Temari. Mais au moins, votre relation va vraiment pouvoir commencer à s'améliorer.

- Parce que mon père m'a frappé?

- Parce que la quête que tu as entreprise depuis la mort de ta mère a enfin abouti. Si tu veux que je te l'explique façon film, ton esprit a trouvé la paix.

"Pas comme celui de maman", ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire une telle bêtise. Minato lui lança de nouveau un regard qu'il fit semblant d'ignorer en se concentrant sur ses mains.

- Donc, reprit Temari en retenant un soupir. Je suis tout de même soulagée que vous alliez mieux. Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres évènements qui pourraient avoir de l'importance?

- On a mangé ensemble, lundi.

Naruto regarda son père qui venait de parler, mais se détourna en voyant qu'il avait été surpris. Temari le remarqua et radoucit sa voix au maximum pour demander à son cousin :

- Tu te sens mal à l'aise, Naruto ?

Il hésita avant de hocher lentement la tête. Minato ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer, mais rien ne sortit, alors Temari le fit à sa place :

- C'est normal que tu le sois. Depuis toutes ces années, ta relation avec ton père a été très loin d'une relation standard. Tu l'as sans cesse rejeté, ainsi que toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher de toi. Là, si tu te sens gêné c'est tout simplement parce qu'en pardonnant à ton père, tu as abaissé une partie des barrières que tu avais dressées.

- Ouais, c'est un peu chelou...

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en ricanant nerveusement. Minato retint un soupir et s'adressa à nièce :

- Tu nous avais parlé d'un genre de programme, la dernière fois.

La psychologue griffonna sur son cahier :

- Oui, j'avais dit quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle. Mais finalement, vous avez fait tellement de progrès de vous-même que je vais devoir l'alléger un peu.

- C'est une bonne chose, alors ?

- Exactement.

Minato sourit, imité par son fils. Naruto osa croiser le regard de son père avant de se reconcentrer sur sa cousine en se redressant. Le père eut un regard indulgent. La jeune femme en face d'eux nota de nouveau quelque chose avant de prendre la parole :

- D'habitude avec mes clients, quand on arrive à ce point, je leur fais déballer tout ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur, mais avec vous, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Vous avez déjà franchi un grand seuil alors on va y aller petit à petit.

- Donc, on doit faire quoi? demanda Naruto.

- Le mieux c'est de passer du temps ensemble, pour le moment. Réinstaller cette proximité que vous n'êtes pas encore capable d'avoir sans être gênés. J'ai fait de mon mieux avec les bandages de Naruto mais bon, ça se change tous les trois jours, ce truc.

Les deux hommes sourirent.

- Mais il faut quand même que fassiez des activités. Depuis combien de temps n'êtes-vous pas sortis ensemble pour vous amuser?

Minato réfléchit puis ouvrit grand les yeux en constatant que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Ça date, répondit platement Naruto.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Par exemple, Minato tu vas bientôt commencer la session d'animation d'été, non?

- À partir de lundi prochain, oui.

- Est-ce qu'il serait par exemple possible de trouver une p'tite place pour Naruto?

Le jeune homme se raidit et secoua la tête vivement :

- Mais j'ai pas envie de taffer, moi!

Temari ouvrit la bouche et commença à lui exposer plusieurs arguments, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il se rappelait qu'il devait se forcer. Sa mère était peut-être actuellement en train de le regarder. Quand sa cousine eut finit de parler, il hocha simplement la tête et marmonna qu'il le ferait. Temari sourit et Naruto crut déceler une pointe de tendresse. Il rougit imperceptiblement et détourna les yeux.

- Je parlerai à Tobirama pour qu'il t'embauche, je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème, lui dit Minato. Merci d'accepter, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Naruto hocha la tête de nouveau. Pendant le reste de la séance Temari proposa aux deux hommes de nombreuses activités jugées "normales" pour un père et son fils. Naruto n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, ne manquant pas les quelques regards inquiets de Minato.

Après pas loin d'une heure passée dans le bureau de la psychologue, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Comme la dernière fois, Naruto s'installa loin de son père dans le bus, mais plus pour les même raisons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château Namikaze, Naruto prit la direction de sa salle de jeu pour s'enfermer, mais revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard, parce que Kushina avait toqué à sa porte pour lui faire comprendre son désaccord.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à distance respectable de son père et ils se regardèrent longuement.

- Naruto?

- Hm?

- Merci d'avoir fait des efforts, pour nous deux. Tu peux pas savoir combien ça représente pour moi.

- Hm...

Un autre silence.

- Est-ce que ça compte pour toi?

Le garçon haussa une épaule, incapable de reconnaître à haute voix que c'était aussi important pour son père que pour lui. Minato comprit et sourit légèrement.

- À propos d'hier, Naruto, tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé?

- Certain.

Minato hocha la tête pensivement et Naruto fut soulagé de voir qu'il sembla abandonner à ce sujet. Le père demanda d'une voix un peu faible :

- Et tu es sûr que tu me pardonnes pour samedi?

- Certain.

Minato ne put retenir un léger sourire et un soupir. Avant le début de la journée du lundi, il était persuadé que plus jamais son fils ne voudrait lui adresser la parole et que même Temari ne pourrait rien y faire.

Après un autre moment pendant lequel ils regardaient tous deux droit devant eux, Minato se décida à faire le premier mouvement. Sans oser regarder son fils, il tendit la main vers lui lentement, en la faisant glisser sur le velours du canapé, mais la posa simplement à côté de la cuisse de son fils, incapable d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci la regarda en coin puis se détourna. Presque malgré lui, sa main gauche bougea également et se posa de façon incertaine sur celle de son père. Minato leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Naruto qui n'osait toujours pas braver son regard.

L'homme sourit. Ce simple geste voulait tout dire, il n'avait plus besoin de mots. C'était un pardon et une excuse en même temps. Son fils lui pardonnait toutes ces années où en tant que père, il n'avait pas su voir sa souffrance, et lui demandait pardon pour toutes les provocations.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Minato ne se défaisant pas d'un sourire qui lui arrachait presque la mâchoire tandis que les joues de Naruto viraient au cramoisi.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se lâchèrent brusquement lorsque la sonnerie de téléphone de Naruto retentit. Il lança un regard gêné à son père avant de décrocher :

- Uzumaki.

_- C'est encore moi._

- Hm.

Quitte à pardonner à son père, autant ne plus en vouloir à sa cousine non plus.

_- Je viens de rentrer chez moi, là. J'ai dit à mon père que j'ai eu une consultation avec vous et il propose de venir prendre un dîner chez nous, un de ces jours._

L'information mit du temps à monter au cerveau de Naruto. Il n'avait plus été invité par Kazehaya depuis la mort de sa mère. Il bégaya avant de répondre :

- Euh, j'sais pas... 'Fin, j'verrai avec mon père et j'te dirai.

_- Il est à côté de toi ?_

- Ouais.

_- Passe-le-moi, s'il-te-plaît._

Il tendit le téléphone à Minato en chuchotant "Temari". Minato attrapa l'appareil et discuta quelques minutes avec sa nièce avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils et lui dit :

- Bon, Kazehaya nous invite chez lui.

- J'ai entendu ça, ouais. On va vraiment y aller ?

- Tu n'as pas envie?

- Bof. J'adore Temari et j'commence à m'entendre avec Gaara, mais leur père me fout les jetons.

Minato eut un bref rire.

- Il dit qu'il faudrait qu'on parle à propos de toi et Gaara. Il est au courant pour samedi.

Naruto se crispa. Pauvre, pauvre Gaara. Il acquiesça d'un "ok" un peu tremblant, surprenant son père qui s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste longtemps.

- D'ailleurs, Naruto, on doit aussi parler toi et moi.

- Je l'savais, avoua le jeune homme en grimaçant.

Il vit son père se rapprocher un peu de lui sur le canapé. L'homme chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de commencer :

- Pour... Enfin pour qu'on puisse s'entendre, il faudrait qu'on ait des règles.

C'était les paroles de Temari.

- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de sortir mais j'aimerais que tu me demandes, avant d'y aller. Que je sache où tu vas, avec qui, et comment tu rentres. Et que tu ne boives plus.

Cette dernière consigne arracha un magnifique "QUOI ?" au lycéen qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il protesta, supplia, mais son père ne voulut pas céder. Il finit donc par se renfrogner, se disant qu'il le ferait quand même, simplement en faisant attention à ne pas être saoul pour que Minato ne le sache pas. Le père sourit en voyant son fils croiser les bras, l'air boudeur.

- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, chéri.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu regagnes ma confiance.

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Moi aussi j'ai l'droit de donner des conditions, nan?

- Je t'écoute.

Il se tortilla un peu sur le canapé, mal à l'aise d'être aussi près de son père.

- Accepte de parler de maman, des fois.

- Je ferai un effort.

- Et puis fais moins de bruit quand tu couches avec ton boss!

Minato rougit et répondit doucement :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Naruto. On attendait à chaque fois que tu sois absent, mais tu rentrais toujours plus tôt que prévu et en cachette.

Et l'homme se souvenait qu'après la première fois que c'était arrivé, Naruto s'était appliqué à lui lancer des regards qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Minato avait ensuite été tellement gêné qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder son fils dans les yeux pendant près d'une semaine -Hashirama avait été particulièrement... sauvage, ce qui lui avait arraché des sons vraiment embarrassants.

- Mais quand même! Même si j'avais pas été là, j'suis sûr que toute la ville vous a entendu!

- Naruto! appela le père d'une voix presque suppliante.

Le plus jeune éclata de rire, ravi de rendre son père dans cet état pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Un bruit de fracas lointain se fit ensuite entendre. Naruto se raidit et poussa un petit cri tandis que Minato tendait l'oreille.

Le fils, pensant que Kushina était peut-être derrière tout ça paniqua en voyant son père se lever pour aller vérifier. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son bras et le fit rasseoir, s'attirant un regard choqué et interrogatif. Il bégaya plusieurs secondes mais finit par trouver une excuse :

- Ma salle de jeu! J'ai fait une pile avec mes boites de jeu et elle vient de tomber. J'reconnais le bruit.

Minato le regarda longuement d'un air suspicieux avant de hocher la tête. Il replaça convenablement son T-shirt sur son épaule lorsque la main de Naruto le lâcha. Finalement, le jeune homme se leva et après un signe de main à son père, il quitta la pièce et se rendit à sa salle de jeu d'où le bruit venait.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui pour constater que sa télé venait de s'écrouler. Néanmoins, même si elle était complètement renversée, elle flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'approcher rapidement et de la redresser non sans peine parce qu'elle pesait son poids.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Kushina soupira de soulagement en sentant qu'on venait de la délivrer de sous le meuble. Elle regarda son fils remettre sa télé en place avant qu'il ne chuchote :

- Maman?

Elle fit bouger une boite de jeu.

- Attends, je vais connecter le clavier pour que tu parles, continua-t-il toujours en chuchotant.

Il fouilla dans le meuble sous la télé pour en sortir un clavier poussiéreux et le connecter à la télé. Il ouvrit ensuite une application qui semblait permettre d'envoyer des mails et tapa sa propre adresse comme destinataire. Il posa ensuite le clavier à terre et se recula un peu pour faire de la place à sa mère. Celle-ci se pencha et écrivit :

_- Désolée, chéri. J'ai frappé dedans accidentellement et elle m'est tombée dessus_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

_- Je suis venu déposer le reste des informations que j'ai récupérées._

Naruto se gratta le menton.

_- Je n'étais pas avec toi aujourd'hui parce que j'ai cherché les adresses et numéros de téléphone de tous les gens que tu vas aller voir._

- Q-Quoi?

_- J'ai parlé avec Maître..._

Elle effaça le dernier mot et le remplaça

_- Celui qui m'a envoyée ici. J'ai dû longuement négocier, supplier et marchander, mais il a finit par accepter que je continue ma recherche si ton ami ne dit rien sur ce qu'il a découvert sur moi._

Elle garda pour elle le fait qu'en échange Maître Yoda lui ait demandé de se débrouiller pour trouver la collection complète des films de Bruce Lee. Il pouvait toujours rêver...

- Il a promis.

_- Bien_, répondit-elle en se reprenant. _La première personne que tu vas aller voir sera Nara Shikaku. C'est un homme bien et il pourra t'aider._

Et elle se retint d'ajouter que si elle n'avait pas connu Minato, elle serait tombée amoureuse de Shikaku. Il était tellement séduisant à l'époque! Elle chassa ses souvenirs dans lesquels elle le revoyait lui prendre son premier baiser à l'âge de quatorze ans et se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle disait à son fils :

- J'connais ce nom d'famille! Son fils est dans mon lycée!

_- Je sais mon chéri. Impossible de le rater, ils se ressemblent tellement. Bref. Tu iras voir Shikaku et lui expliqueras que tu cherches à découvrir la vérité sur moi. Si tu t'en fais un allié, il pourra peut-être même t'aider à te rapprocher de mes autres amis._

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Shikaku, et il n'était pas spécialement ami avec Shikamaru non plus, alors il ne se voyait pas trop débarquer chez eux et leur poser plein de questions sur un meurtre qui s'était déroulé onze ans plus tôt. Kushina qui l'observait le rassura :

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Sois juste naturel avec lui et ça ira._

Naruto acquiesça de nouveau puis soupira. Il se rendait compte que cette enquête risquait vraiment de prendre du temps, et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, il n'avait pas une très bonne réputation, même auprès des parents.

- J'irai le voir ce week-end.

_- Merci mon chéri._

- Au fait, le père de Temari nous a invités à manger chez eux samedi ou dimanche, j'sais plus. Il veut parler du week-end dernier parce qu'il sait que Gaara était à la soirée. À mon avis, il va m'arracher la gueule.

Kushina eut un bref rire puis reprit son sérieux. En effet, elle pensait que Kazehaya ne serait pas vraiment indulgent, s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Pauvres garçons. Paix à leurs âmes.

Non, hors de question! Kazehaya faisait ce qu'il voulait de Gaara, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse toucher à son bébé! Elle fit craquer ses articulations, comme si elle partait à la guerre, mais les yeux bleus de Naruto posé sur elle la ramenèrent à la réalité. Il semblait la regarder. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la voyait.

Mais elle déchanta lorsqu'il se leva et la traversa pour empêcher une de ses précieuses boites de jeu de tomber de la bibliothèque -remplie de boite de jeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et fulmina, vexée en regardant son garçon frissonner. Deux coups à la porte retentirent et Minato entra dans la pièce. Naruto paniqua et se jeta sur la télécommande pour éteindre la télé et cacher les messages de sa mère.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien.

Le père regarda tour à tour Naruto puis la télé avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pas que je voie?

- Rien.

Minato s'approcha de son fils et s'accroupit pour avoir son visage face au sien :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chéri?

Le jeune homme tiqua. Il venait juste de se rendre compte que cela faisait plusieurs fois que son père l'appelait comme ça. Il bafouilla un peu avant de trouver la parfaite excuse :

- J'matais du porno.

- Oh...

Minato rougit et se releva. Il sortit de la salle de jeu en lançant :

- D-Désolé de t'avoir interrompu.

Puis il referma la porte et sortit de la pièce. Non, vraiment, les discussions à propos de sexualité entre lui et son fils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Naruto soupira longuement. Il avait échappé au pire.

Le reste de la soirée passa sans incident. Les deux hommes mangèrent ensemble, même si Minato avait absolument tenu à regarder son fils se laver les mains pour être sûr qu'il le ferait. Le lendemain, c'est une fois de plus Minato qui réveilla son fils. Après s'être préparés ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Naruto pour sa dernière journée de cours et son père pour une journée de travail standard, avec la ferme intention de faire engager son fils.

Lorsque Naruto arriva, il trouva Sasuke déjà assis, comme d'habitude, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup moins habituel. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le poussa du coude pour attirer son attention. L'Uchiha reprit son air neutre avant de le saluer.

- Pourquoi t'es de bonne humeur? demanda Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis de bonne humeur, hein?

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard du blond :

- Oh c'est pas vrai!

- Quoi?

- J'y crois pas!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto qui cria :

- T'as baisé avec ton mec!

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent à l'extrême. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami et plaça son index devant sa propre bouche, l'air complètement affolé. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Naruto pour savoir que celui-ci riait : ses yeux transmettaient efficacement tout son amusement. Sasuke rougit fortement avant de retirer sa main et chuchoter :

- T'as perdu la tête? T'es pas bien de crier comme ça!

- Ouuuh, alors comment c'était Sa-su-ke-kun? demanda l'autre en appuyant sur les syllabes du nom de son ami.

Les joues de Sasuke s'assombrirent encore et il baissa les yeux. Puis se rappelant qu'il était un Uchiha et non pas n'importe quel homosexuel, il redressa la tête et contempla Naruto d'un air hautain avant de lui dire d'une voix froide :

- J'ai pris mon pied comme jamais.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent encore plus -si c'était seulement possible- et il murmura :

- Tu veux toujours pas me donner de nom?

- Arrête avec ça, ça te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si! Toi tu sais tout sur moi, je te cache jamais rien parce que je te fais confiance. T'en fais pas, même si ton mec est un boudin, j'me foutrai pas de lui.

- Aucun rapport, c'est juste que la situation est... compliquée...

Naruto poussa un soupir désespéré puis fit un signe de la main pour dire qu'il abandonnait. Sasuke en fut un peu soulagé et la matinée passa avec une lenteur incroyable, tant la hâte d'être en vacances était grande.

Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit, Naruto se leva brusquement et hurla "VACAAAANCES" avant de ramasser toutes ses affaires, interrompant son professeur en pleine phrase, et il quitta la pièce. Pas besoin de dire au revoir, ses quelques amis savaient qu'ils se verraient d'ici peu de temps, et les autres gens de la classe ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Sasuke qui lui ramenait sa trousse, qu'il avait oubliée. Il l'attrapa en le remerciant et la rangea dans son sac, qui après une année de collège et deux autres de lycée commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt de Sasuke, les deux garçons ne perdirent pas de temps en adieux larmoyants et se dirent simplement qu'ils se verraient en fin de semaine. Ils se saluèrent d'un poing-contre-poing et Naruto descendit peu de temps après.

Il marcha rapidement pour arriver jusqu'à son château qu'il détestait tant. Au moment où il referma la lourde porte en bois derrière lui, la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre dans sa poche.

- Uzumaki.

_- Salut, Naruto. Tu es chez toi? _demanda la voix de Temari.

- J'viens d'arriver.

_- Et moi je viens de penser à quelque chose._

- Quoi?

_- Ton père est au travail à cette heure-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça lui ferait si tu venais lui faire une petite surprise?_

- Je pense que ça lui rappellerait que la dernière fois que j'me suis pointé là-bas, on s'est engueulé devant ses collègues.

_- Mais avec ce qui s'est passé en consultation, ça ira mieux. Il faut que vous fassiez chacun un pas l'un vers l'autre pour que ça s'arrange. Alors aujourd'hui, tu vas le voir au travail, ça lui fera plaisir et je suis sûr qu'il te le rendra bien_.

- Peut-être mais-

_- Gros bisous, Liebling._

Et elle raccrocha en gloussant, fière de son coup. Naruto écouta quelques secondes le "bip" avant de ranger rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche. Faire plaisir à son père? Il ne savait même pas comment faire. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à son père mais parce que Minato devinerait immédiatement le pourquoi et que Naruto s'en sentirait gêné. Il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude d'être gentil, sauf avec Temari.

Il soupira longuement et appela :

- Maman ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il cria deux autres fois avant de se dire qu'elle était peut-être avec son père. Il grogna un peu, et alla balancer son sac quelque part dans sa chambre, croisant au passage le regard furieux de Shizune dont il ne se préoccupa pas.

Puis il ressortit de chez lui lentement et prit la direction de l'école de Konoha dans laquelle travaillait Minato.

**xxxXxxx**

Voilà pour ce chapitre 6, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Merci aux revieweuses, je vous aime !


	7. Psychopathie héréditaire ?

**M**erci à celles et ceux qui m'ont attendue, vous êtes tellement gentils *-* Bon, pour de quelconques raisons, ce chapitre n'est pas bêta-readé, pardon pour vos yeux fatigués et agressés ^.^"

Un grand merci aux adorables reviweuses, vous me poussez à continuer !

**xxxXxxx**

Minato soupira. Ils étaient trois animateurs pour un groupe de trente-deux enfants surexcités et âgés de trois ans à peine. Et comme c'était mercredi, il devait travailler de sept heures à dix-sept heures. Tobirama était vraiment sans pitié.

Essayant de se redonner du courage, il tapa dans ses mains et regroupa les enfants. Quand ils sortaient de la cantine, ils étaient toujours incroyablement agités.

- Les enfants! appela-t-il.

Trente-et-une petites paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il fut surpris d'avoir réussi à attirer leur attention dès le premier coup.

- Mettez-vous en rang, on va à la sieste.

- Oh naaan, pas la sieste! crièrent certains.

Mais Minato savait que c'était en général ceux-là qui s'endormaient le plus rapidement. Il leva les yeux pour voir Itachi réapparaître avec le dernier enfant, qu'il avait emmené se changer après qu'il se soit uriné dessus. L'Uchiha lui adressa un regard fatigué mais lui sourit tout de même. Ils regardèrent ensuite Shisui qui paraissait parfaitement calme et ils emmenèrent les enfants dans le dortoir de l'établissement.

Et là venait la partie la plus compliquée, celle où il fallait coucher chaque enfant dans le bon lit, faire taire les plus agités, trouver le doudou d'un tel qui ne dormira pas sans. Minato et Itachi soupirèrent en quittant la pièce, laissant Shisui seul, lui qui venait de prendre sa pause.

Ils s'adossèrent à un mur et entamèrent un petit dialogue comme on en a souvent entre collègue jusqu'à ce qu'Hashirama arrive. Minato se crispa brusquement, mais Itachi lui murmura de se détendre et qu'il n'y avait qu'eux de toute façon. Néanmoins le blond pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant que son amant était accompagné de son fils.

- Liebling?

- 'Lut, lui lança Naruto.

Itachi toussa et annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant d'attraper doucement le bras d'Hashirama en faisant un sourire entendu à Minato.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Me faisais chier à la maison, alors j'suis venu.

- Sasuke et Temari n'étaient pas disponibles?

- Nan.

- Et je croyais que tu ne te lassais jamais de ta console.

- Roooh, ça pose un problème que j'sois venu ou quoi?

Minato cligna deux fois des yeux avant de répondre :

- N-Non, aucun. C'est Hashirama qui t'as laissé entrer?

- Nan, c'est le Pape Sarutobi.

Le père eut un bref rire.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu sois là. Tu vas pouvoir te familiariser un peu avec le milieu avant de commencer à travailler.

- Ton boss est d'accord?

- Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problèmes. Il faudra que tu viennes le voir avant la fin de la semaine pour parler un peu avec lui et signer quelques papiers.

- Ok... Je serais dans ton groupe?

- J'en ai fais la demande, oui.

Naruto hocha la tête et son père s'approcha un peu de lui. Il fallit reculer en voyant cela mais se laissa finalement attraper doucement par la manche et emmener à l'intérieur du dortoir. Là, il reconnut Shisui, le cousin d'Itachi avec qui il se souvenait avoir couché quelques mois plus tôt. Les deux hommes sursautèrent en se voyant et Minato leur lança un regard interrogatif.

L'Uchiha reprit cependant une mine impassible et demanda à son collègue :

- Tu nous présentes?

- C'est mon fils, Naruto. Naruto, c'est Shisui. Je pense qu'il ressemble assez à ses cousins pour que tu saches à quelle famille il appartient.

Ils se serrèrent la main comme si de rien n'était mais Naruto s'empressa de ressortir de la pièce, rapidement suivi par son père un peu intrigué mais se disant que son fils devait sûrement être gêné de cette situation dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, leurs regards se croisèrent et Minato tenta un sourire que Naruto lui rendit, mais c'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans ce silence gênant avant que des gémissements plaintifs ne leur parviennent. Minato rentra à nouveau dans le dortoir pour se diriger vers l'enfant qui pleurait et Naruto fut surpris en le voyant : haut comme trois pommes, des cheveux blonds flamboyants et des yeux bleus pâle. Il fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois et regarda son père le soulever du lit avec douceur - trop de douceur.

- Il s'appelle Kiiro, annonça l'animateur en voyant le regard curieux de son fils sur le petit garçon.

Puis il essuya les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur les tout aussi grosses joues et lui caressa un peu la tête.

- Ne pleure pas, mon grand. Maman vient te chercher ce soir, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Minato. Naruto s'en sentit presque mal à l'aise. C'est à ce moment que Kushina fit aussi son entrée dans la pièce, effarée d'avoir été coincée dans les toilettes. C'est Maître Yoda, sûrement par un moyen occulte qui l'avait aidée à s'en sortir.

- Ton père est un tendre, commenta la voix de Shisui un peu plus loin.

Naruto força un peu un sourire avant que ses yeux, comme aimantés, ne se reposent sur Minato. L'homme reposa ensuite le petit garçon dans son lit en lui chuchotant sûrement quelque chose de réconfortant, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Pourquoi son père n'avait jamais été comme ça avec lui ?

Parce qu'il l'en avait empêché.

Le lycéen baissa un peu les yeux avant d'inspirer et de reprendre son air habituel. Itachi revint quelques minutes plus tard, fit un sourire aux deux blonds avant de s'approcher de son cousin.

La fin de journée passa trop lentement au goût de Naruto et de Kushina qui se contentaient d'observer les trois adultes faire leur travail, le jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne s'étant jamais retrouvé confronté à autant d'enfants en même temps. Ce qui lui donna encore moins envie de travailler auprès d'eux tout l'été.

C'est à dix-neuf heures vingt que le dernier homme vint chercher sa fille, n'ayant apparemment pas compris que le centre fermait à dix-neuf heures. Minato l'accueillit poliment avant de se tourner vers son fils en soupirant de soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux à cette heure-ci et Naruto s'était appliqué à être encore plus transparent.

- Comment tu as trouvé la journée ?

- Longue.

Minato sourit.

- On rentre ?

- Ouais.

Le père attrapa son sac et ferma chaque porte des salles d'animation puis se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, son fils et sa femme sur les talons.

- Quand est-ce que t'auras ta voiture ?

- Quand Asuma m'appellera pour me dire qu'elle est réparée. Je pense que ça ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tu me laisseras conduire ?

Cette question étonna Minato mais Naruto poursuivit :

- Je ferai attention cette fois. J'veux juste voir comment ça fait.

- O-On verra. Je ne sais pas trop.

Le bus arriva finalement et déposa les deux hommes non-loin de leur château. Seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisait entendre le long de la dizaine de minutes de marche lente qui les mena finalement devant la grande porte en bois. Minato posa la main sur le battant, s'arrêta une demi-seconde avant de finalement le pousser et se diriger vers le salon. Il referma les fenêtres laissées ouvertes par les femmes de service avant de s'asseoir sur la canapé, surpris de voir son fils faire de même.

- Un problème, chéri?

Le garçon grogna avant de répondre :

- Pas vraiment...

- Tu es sûr?

- Nan...

Et il s'affala sur le bras du canapé, se positionnant de façon à tourner presque complètement le dos à son père, ne se doutant pas qu'il faisait ainsi face à sa mère. Après un petit moment de silence, il s'expliqua :

- Le mioche du centre... Le blond, là...

- Kiiro?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et soupira, peinant à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

- Si on avait pas eu nos problèmes, tu m'aurais traité comme lui? C'est parce qu'il me ressemble que t'es comme ça avec lui?

Le sens des mots mit un certain temps à être déchiffré par Minato dont les yeux s'arrondirent. Il bégaya plusieurs fois, vraiment gêné :

- J-Je ne suis pas... Enfin c-c'est pas vraiment...

Il vit son fils tourner lentement la tête vers lui et le regarder d'un air presque boudeur :

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Naruto. C'est vrai que Kiiro me rappelle toi quand tu étais petit, et que ça... _modifie _un peu mon comportement mais-

- C'est tout ce que j'voulais savoir.

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant Minato perplexe. Mais Kushina se doutait bien que Naruto avait peut-être des regrets face à toutes ces années qu'ils avaient perdues, ou du moins, elle le pensait.

Le reste de la soirée passa assez rapidement, les deux hommes commandèrent de la nourriture chinoise avant de chacun rejoindre leurs espaces privés respectifs.

Puis jeudi et vendredi passèrent, Minato travaillant dix heures par jour, laissant son fils dormir jusqu'au milieu de la journée suite à ses nuits blanches. A sa surprise, le garçon ne sortit pas non plus mais passa des heures au téléphone, tantôt avec Temari, puis avec Sasuke, et plus rarement avec Neji. Il ne mit le nez dehors que pour aller voir Tobirama et régler les papiers pour le travail qu'il commencerait le lundi prochain. Puis vint finalement samedi, premier jour du week-end de Minato qui était épuisé et s'était donc autorisé une grasse matinée exceptionnelle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto arriva dans sa chambre vers neuf heures, avec l'intention de le réveiller :

- Hey! appela le jeune homme.

Le plus âgé émit un grognement qui surpris fortement son fils. Minato avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, et il aurait normalement dû se réveiller au moment même ou il était entré dans la pièce.

- Minato?

Et le jeune homme posa un genoux sur le lit de son père puis le secoua un peu énergiquement. L'homme ouvrit les yeux, marmonna un peu et les referma aussitôt. Naruto resta un instant immobile, il ne se doutait pas que son père était aussi fatigué.

Puis il eut une petite idée qui le fit rougir un peu. C'est cette fois en chuchotant qu'il appela :

- Papa?

Minato se redressa à une vitesse hallucinante, visiblement beaucoup mieux réveillé et surtout choqué. Il regarda son fils à côté de lui sur le lit avec de gros yeux ronds :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- J'ai dit 'Papa'! Un problème? demanda le jeune homme dont les joues s'assombrirent.

Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de Minato avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole, trop gêné pour laisser un silence s'installer :

- Temari vient de m'appeler. Elle dit que son vieux nous attends vers dix-sept heures et qu'elle passera nous chercher.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé?

- Bah oui.

Cette fois, aucun des deux ne put empêcher le silence de s'installer.

- Naruto, tu... voulais juste me voir?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question alors le fils ne prit pas la peine de répondre et à la place fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en levant les yeux au ciel, plus exaspéré par lui-même que par son père. Celui-ci sourit encore plus grandement et osa même passer sa main brièvement dans les cheveux de Naruto.

- Ouais, bon... j'me tire, j'ai la dalle.

Et le garçon se leva et quitta précipitemment la pièce en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, laissant son père amusé et profondément touché.

Plus loin dans la pièce, les yeux de Kushina brillaient de grosses larmes de soulagement, tant elle était heureuse de voir que les conseils de Temari portaient vraiment leurs fruits. Elle entama ce qui devait être une danse de la joie, avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps et rouler plusieurs fois sur elle-même dans les airs, involontairement. Une fois calmée, elle se redressa et soupira. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Bien sûr, elle était vraiment heureuse d'être au milieu de son fils et de son mari mais ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, alors elle se sentait inutile.

D'ailleurs elle entendit Minato bailler et s'étirer longuement, sans se défaire de son sourire et elle savait que ce réveil avec Naruto l'avait mis de bonne humeur pour les trente années à venir. Il se leva finalement et rejoint son fils dans le salon, se fit un café avant de s'installer sur la table ronde tranquillement, en face de son fils.

Celui-ci dévorait littéralement ses céréales molles, sans lait, et faisait visiblement tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. Après s'être bien remplis le ventre, Naruto se leva, ne débarrassa pas puisque Kurenai et Shizune devaient passer et rejoint sa chambre.

Puis les heures passèrent doucement, les deux hommes n'échangèrent que de rares mots tant Naruto était gêné d'avoir ainsi été percé à jour. C'est donc vers seize heures trente que le bruit strident de quelqu'un sonnant à la porte se fit entendre.

- Bonjour, Temari.

- Bonjour, Minato.

Ils se firent la bise et se demandèrent des nouvelles, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes et leur psychologue étaient assis dans la voiture bleu sombre de la jeune femme. Kushina qui ne pouvait évidemment pas rentrer dedans, volait au-dessus d'eux en s'efforçant de garder le rythme.

Lorsque la voiture se gara, Naruto constata avec effroi que Kazehaya les attendait sur le pas de la porte, bras croisés et "visage de Fugaku" à l'appui. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et suivit son père et sa cousine avec lenteur jusqu'à atteindre l'homme. Temari eut droit à un baiser sur le front, Minato à une poignée de main virile et lui à un regard... _glacial. _Et il comprit à ce moment de qui Gaara tenait cette capacité à lancer de tels regards.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et rejoinrent le salon pour trouver Kankuro et Gaara assis sur le canapé en cuir usé, leurs dos excessivement droits et les visages arborant une expression qui devait être de l'appréhension.

Cette vue ralentit les deux blonds l'espace d'une seconde mais ils s'assirent finalement l'un à côté de l'autre, près des deux garçons lorsque Temari les y convia. Kushina, elle, resta simplement en suspension dans les airs, vraiment inquiétée par l'expression qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son cousin. Temari et Kazehaya prirent place sur l'autre canapé qui se trouvait de biais à celui où ils étaient assis.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquels les trois garçons se recroquvillaient sous le regard impitoyable de Kazehaya, celui-ci prit la parole :

- Bien. Il semblerait que nous ayons un _léger _problème.

Ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

- Gaara, explique-nous ce que tu as fait samedi.

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix étrange, comme s'il récitait un texte :

- Je suis sorti en annonçant que je me rendais chez des amis alors que j'étais à une soirée.

Un blanc s'installa, à nouveau brisé par Kazehaya :

- Temari, explique-nous ce que tu as fait samedi.

Elle se redressa, et sur le même ton que son frère :

- Je t'ais menti et ais obtenu une autorisation de sortie pour Gaara, qui s'est rendu à une soirée.

Et la question fut posée à Kankuro qui répondit, affolé :

- J-J-ai juste vu Gaara sortir de la maison pour aller je-sais-pas-où!

- Bien.

Kazehaya reporta son attention sur Minato et Naruto. Le premier attendait simplement de savoir où son cousin par alliance voulait en venir, tandis que le deuxième se demandait s'il quitterait la maison avec toutes ses dents.

- Nous sommes donc face à une problème un peu singulier, auquel peu de famille se confrontent, n'est-ce pas?

- Kazehaya, qu'est-ce que mon fils et moi faisons ici?

- J'y venais.

Il se leva, se positionna devant le canapé des quatre hommes en croisant les bras sur son torse qui ne leur avait jamais parut aussi large :

- Je suis, tout à fait par hasard, tombé sur une conversation SMS entre Temari et Naruto.

Naruto pâlit soudainement sous le regard de son père qui se demandait de plus en plus à quoi s'attendre.

- Dans cette conversation, il est clairement question de l'envie qu'éprouvait Naruto d'avoir des... _relations _avec mon fils. Envie que Temari à cautionnée sans aucun problème.

Et il lança à Temari un regard noir qu'elle ignora, continuant de fixer droit devant elle, le visage impassible.

- Et en regardant la date de cette conversation et aux vues des évènements cités plus haut par mes enfants, j'en viens à la conclusion que Naruto et Gaara se sont volontairement retrouvés à cette soirée.

Naruto expira bruyemment par les narines et se recroquevilla, tandis que Minato commençait enfin à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais avant qu'il n'ai put dire un mot, son cousin acheva :

- Je tiens donc à entendre de la bouche de ces deux garçons, la réponse à cette question : avez-vous, oui ou non, eu des relations homosexuelles lors de cette soirée ?

Minato ferma les yeux et retint un soupir, Temari battit deux fois des cils, Kankuro laissa échapper un magistral "QUOI?" accompagné d'une mine stupéfaite, Gaara sembla essayer de se fondre dans le canapé et Naruto passa du blanc-vert au rouge sombre.

- Oui ou non ? répéta Kazehaya.

- Oui, répondit faiblement Gaara.

Naruto ne put que hocher la tête. Cette mine qu'arborait son oncle, il la connaissait par coeur. Lui et Sasuke avaient dû à plusieurs reprises y faire face et ils s'étaient juré de ne plus se laisser abattre par elle, même si elle restait une peur qu'ils gardaient secrète.

Le dégoût.

Minato prit la parole :

- Je comprends le problème, Kazehaya. Mais ce sont justes des garçons dont les hormones bouillonnent. C'est vrai qu'ils n'auraient pas dû mentir mais-

- Je comprends tout à fait.

- Tu sais que les enfants ont toujours un peu peur de... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Tout le monde releva un visage choqué pour dévisager l'homme qui arborait un sourire. Il haussa les épaules, paumes tournées vers le ciel et répondit :

- Je comprends tout à fait. A cet âge, surtout chez les garçons, c'est un peu difficile de se contrôler. Je suis juste fâché d'avoir découvert l'homosexualité de mon fils de cette façon, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Naruto regarda Gaara qui fixait son père, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement, ses yeux émeraudes clignant plusieurs fois comme s'il cherchait à bien comprendre le sens des mots.

- Alors... Pourquoi nous avoir tous fait venir ici? demanda Minato.

- Je voulais juste clarifier certaines choses.

Il se gratta le menton et poursuivit :

- De ce côté de notre famille, nous suivons une politique de virginité jusqu'au mariage. Politique qui déjà, n'avait pas été suivie par Temari.

Elle rougit et se détourna :

- Qui vient d'être violée par Gaara -sans allusions douteuses- mais qui, je l'espère, sera suivie à la lettre par Kankuro. Je vous ai tous convié ici pour que tout le monde soit témoin de ce que je vais vous dire : je ne _veux_ plus que cet incident se reproduise. Pour cette fois, Gaara sera juste privé de je ne sais quoi, comme le font tous les parents, ce qui est tout à fait normal, vu qu'il s'est mal comporté. Mais toi, Naruto, je ne veux plus que tu entraine mon fils dans ce genre de bêtises, compris?

Naruto allait acquiescer mais Minato le coupa :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Eh bien, je veux dire que tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu sans l'intervention de Naruto. C'est lui et Temari qui ont monté ce plan. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur pour cette fois mais-

- Nein, nein, nein, coupa Minato.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, ceux de sa femme s'écarquillant en voyant son visage car malgré sa mine calme, ses yeux semblaient assombris et surtout pour qu'il se mette à parler en allemand devant tout le monde, ça voulait dire que quelque chose clochait. Il se leva, s'approcha de Kazehaya jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque et d'une voix beaucoup trop douceureuse, s'expliqua :

- Naruto et Gaara ont tous les deux commis une faute, j'en conviens. Mais Gaara n'est pas un enfant imbécile, il est grand maintenant. Il peut décider tout seul de ce qu'il doit ou ne doit pas faire, en fonction des ordres que tu lui donnes, Kazehaya. Maintenant, s'il décide de suivre _mon _fils dans ses plans un peu étranges, le blâme est sur lui. _Je_ décide de punir Naruto si j'estime que c'est nécessaire et je te laisse le loisir de t'occuper de _ton _enfant. Oh, et j'allais oublier : ne menace plus jamais mon fils. Compris?

Un interminable silence s'ensuivit. Personne n'en revenait. Après avoir cligné des yeux au moins une vingtaine de fois, Kazehaya recula involontairement d'un pas et lança un regard à sa fille. Le contact fut rompu quelques secondes plus tard et il sourit à son tour avant de répondre à Minato :

- Tu ne pouvais pas être plus clair.

- Bien.

Et l'animateur fit un signe de tête à ses neveux et sa nièce, puis un autre sourire à Kazehaya. Puis il attrapa la main de Naruto et sortit de la maison d'un pas léger, suivis par sa femme estomaquée mais aussi admirative parce que Minato était juste trop _cooool _quand il s'énervait.

Naruto ne pouvait que se laisser entraîner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en se repassant mentalement la scène qui venait de se dérouler et sa conclusion fut un peu différente de celle de sa mère : son père était un psychopathe.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé lors du trajet de retour. Minato arborait sa mine habituelle, calme, tandis que Naruto triturait son T-shirt dans tous les sens, le regard rivé vers le sol.

Ce n'est que tard le soir, alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait enfin à dormir que son père entra dans sa chambre. Il s'avança jusqu'à atteindre le lit sur lequel le garçon était couché et s'assit non loin de lui. Un petit silence passa, brisé par la voix de Naruto :

- T'es toujours fâché?

- Je n'étais pas vraiment fâché, chéri. Je... Je ne voulais juste pas que tu sois mêlé aux histoires entre Kazehaya et son fils.

- Donc en gros, tu m'as défendu.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, répondit le père en rougissant un peu.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres:

- Bah, merci alors!

Le rouge sur les joues de Minato s'assombrit et il détourna un peu les yeux pour répondre :

- T-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Naruto. C'est juste normal, je suis ton père.

Et inévitablement, la musique de Dark Vador se mit à jouer de façon très bruyante dans la tête de Kushina. Elle s'agita pour tenter de se reconcentrer sur la conversation des deux hommes mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir défiler devant se syeux des images du film.

- C'était plutôt cool, même si j'ai eu peur.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le père en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

Et Kushina se dit que sa ressemblance avec Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi bluffante qu'à cet instant précis.

- 'Pas grave. J'appellerai Tema demain pour savoir si elle t'en veut mais je pense pas. Elle t'a toujours tout pardonné.

- C'est gentil.

Naruto bailla et s'étira, sortant ses bras du draps et laissant Minato se rendre compte qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Celui-ci se détourna un peu, c'était encore trop tôt pour être à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Son fils ne sembla rien remarquer et se plaça sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers Minato.

- Quand tu étais bébé, tu adorais dormir sur cette position, sur le ventre de ta mère.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et son père continua d'un air pensif:

- Tu étais tellement petit. Tu posais toujours ta tête sur sa poitrine et tu gesticulais jusqu'à ce qu'elle te masse les cuisse, puis tu finissais par t'endormir comme une masse en lui bavant dessus.

Il eut un petit rire, imité par Naruto tandis qu'un fort sentiment de nostalgie se faisait sentir en Kushina. Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de ces petites scènes et elle les adorait.

Puis Naruto se souvint que sa mère était peut-être dans la pièce et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais si tu la voyais, là.

- J'aurais beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses à lui dire. Mais je lui dirais essentiellement que je l'aimerais toujours.

Le cadet soupira et répondit :

- T'es trop romantique.

- C'est Kushina qui m'a rendu comme ça.

Et le garçon gloussa sous le regard presque mélancolique de son père, et celui baigné de larmes de sa mère qui finit par éclater en sanglots théâtraux et pourtant tout à fait sincères.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

- Comme ça.

- Tu sais que toi aussi, je t'aimerais toujours.

Naruto rougit violemment et bégaya plusieurs fois en se rasseayant mais finit par répondre :

- B-Bah oui, c'est toi qui a dit que t'étais mon père a-alors j'imagine bien, ouais.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser essayer quelque chose, Naruto?

Cette question le laissa perplexe mais il finit par hocher lentement la tête, et la scène qui suivit lui sembla passer au ralenti. Il sentit la main de son père se poser derrière son crâne, puis Minato se pencher doucement vers lui tandis qu'il le rapprochait. Il se laissa faire mollement jusqu'à ce qu'avec toute la douceur du monde, les lèvres de Minato se posèrent sur son front. Il inspira involontairement son odeur, choqué, puis sentit que l'autre s'écartait un peu.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, l'un devenu muet et l'autre visiblement bien plus serein, puis finalement :

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Kushina elle aussi gardait le silence et jamais sa mâchoire n'avait put descendre aussi bas. Nouvelle danse de la joie qui se solda, comme la première, en de nombreuses pirouettes incontrôlées dans les airs.

Naruto regarda son père quitter sa chambre calmement, ne se doutant pas que l'homme se retenait de ne pas crier de joie.

Que venait-il de se passer? Minato l'avait embrassé?

Comme Kiiro?

**xxxXxxx**

**J**e vous interdit de me faire ces yeux. Oui, ce chapitre est court, mais le prochain sera plus long !


	8. Chez Shikaku 1

**P**ardon. Veuillez m'excuser. J'implore votre clémence. Je vous demande de me pardonner. Et mon vocabulaire en matière d'excuse étant très limité, je m'arrête là, et à la place, je vous sors mon regard de chien triste.

Désolée d'être -encore- en retard, je suis une horrible créature. Pourtant, il était bouclé, mais je n'ai juste pas put publier ^.^"

**Brany18 : **La voilà!

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables!

Chapitre non bêta-readé (reviens-moi vite, Yoshishisha :( )

**xxxXxxx**

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux ce dimanche matin là. Contrairement aux autres nuits depuis sa naissance, il ne s'était pas brusquement et lourdement endormi, mais avait plutôt somnolé, les évènements de la veille lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire. Entre l'adrénaline et la peur causées par le petit "entretient" avec Kazehaya, le côté obscur de Minato, et le baiser sur le front, il n'avait put se reposer l'esprit à aucun moment. Et alors qu'il s'étirait plutôt bruyamment, un gargouillis sonore résonna dans sa chambre. Le garçons se gratta le bas du dos et enfila un T-shirt avant de quitter la pièce lentement.

Il trouva son père au salon, assis, ses lunettes sur le nez, une tasse de café dans une main et un journal de l'autre. Et pour que son père soit encore en train de boire son café, il devait être vraiment tôt. Il lui adressa un grognement avant de se traîner jusqu'à l'un des placards en bois d'arbre-bi-centenaire-alors-attention-à-ne-pas-l'abimer pour en sortir un paquet de gâteaux. Il s'assit ensuite face à Minato et mangea en le fixant d'un air un fatigué.

Lorsqu'il se sentit trop longuement observé, le père releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son fils :

- Un problème, chéri?

- C'est toi qui a un problème, ouais. J'ai l'droit de te regarder, quand même!

- Oh, tu as mal dormis, je présume.

- Tu présumes très bien, répondit le jeune homme en se redressant. Parce que c'est de TA faute!

Minato cligna deux fois des yeux et réalisa :

- C'est à cause d'hier, chez Kazehaya?

- C'est à cause de rien du tout. 'Mal dormis, c'est tout.

Puis il attrapa deux gâteaux qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche de force avant de mâcher plusieurs minutes pour réussir à tout avaler. C'était sa façon de dire qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler. Minato n'insista pas et fit mine de replonger dans sa lecture, même s'il observait toujours Naruto du coin de l'oeil.

Le jeune homme pensait à la journée qui l'attendait. Il avait dit à Kushina qu'il irait voir Nara Shikaku avant la fin de la semaine, et il était déjà dimanche. Naruto n'avait pas envie de décevoir sa mère alors même si ça ne l'enchantait pas et qu'il préfèrerait resté couché, il se jura qu'il accomplirait son devoir.

D'ailleurs Kushina s'amusait à tournoyer dans la pièce, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et n'étant plus obligée de subir la "tête qui tourne" à cause de son état. Cependant, elle se reconcentra sur ses deux hommes lorsqu'elle entendit Naruto parler :

- Je sors aujourd'hui.

- Où ça?

- Chez Sasuke. J'y vais à pied, j'reviens à pied, y'aura sa mère et son père et son frère...

Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde et rougit en pensant au frère en question, puis reprit :

-... Et je porterai que du noir et j'cacherai pas d'arme dans mes chaussures et je serais très très sage parce que je suis un gentil garçon.

- Tu te moques de moi, là? demanda Minato avec un léger sourire.

- C'est toi qui voulais m'faire un contrôle à chaque fois que je sortais. T'es content?

- Très.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel sans se retenir de sourire également et rejoint sa chambre. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement, puis attrapa son sac à dos dans lequel de nombreux papiers et emballages de nourritures trainaient. Il grimaça un peu, mais par pure flemme ne le nettoya pas et y mit un calepin et sa trousse. Puis il fouilla dans son tiroir pour retrouver les adresses que Kushina avait récoltées.

Il regarda ensuite un peu autour de lui et appela en chuchotant :

- Maman?

Elle tira sur son sac à dos, et Naruto déglutit difficilement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait _lui. _Il quitta ensuite le château en adressant un bref "salut" à Minato.

Le jeune homme lut l'adresse sur le papier : "9 rue des cerfs". Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce coin, car il ne s'y était rendu que deux ou trois fois mais il pensait tout de même être capable de s'y rendre. Quoiqu'il aurait quand même préféré que Sasuke soit avec lui. Mais Môsieur voulait profiter de la maison parce que ses parents étaient en voyage pendant une semaine.

Lâche.

Après plus d'une demi-heure passée dans le bus, Naruto put enfin en descendre, arrivé dans la petite portion de ville dans laquelle Shikaku habitait. Il se repéra un peu en regardant les noms des rues, se fit siffler par une grand-mère qu'il tenta d'ignorer et enfin, arriva dans la rue des cerfs. Il compta les maisons jusqu'à arriver au numéro neuf.

La maison était une vieille bâtisse du début du XXème siècle, en vieilles pierres. On accédait à la porte en gravissant quelques marches plus très sûres pour se retrouver face à une porte tout à fait classique.

Là, Naruto souffla longuement, essuya la moiteur de ses mains sur ses cuisses et il sentit la main de sa mère se poser sur son sac. Enfin, il toqua.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit, puis finalement, des bruits de pieds descendant un escalier. La porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru encore en pyjama et Naruto ne put que se dire qu'il venait de se faire battre en matière de grasse matinée.

Le brun en face de lui bailla bruyamment :

- Euh... Salut, commença Naruto.

- Ouais... Salut.

Shikamaru le toisa de haut en bas, plus de curiosité que de mépris dans son regard. Puis il demanda :

- Je peux t'aider?

- O-Ouais, en fait, j'suis venu voir ton père.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il avait été dans la classe de Naruto, six ans plus tôt, et ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement reparlé depuis, alors il était étonné que le blond entretienne un lien avec son père sans qu'il le sache.

Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se remplir l'esprit avec les intentions sûrement douteuses d'un garçon aussi compliqué que Naruto.

- P'pa! C'est pour toi! appela-t-il finalement.

Il adressa ensuite un regard au blond qui triturait nerveusement les bretelles de son sac, sa mère derrière lui, le coeur battant de revoir son premier amour.

Celui-ci apparut, visiblement aussi fatigué que son fils. Il lança également un regard interrogatif au jeune homme qui se raidit, et Kushina qui le détaillait. Evidemment, il avait vieilli. Elle et Minato avaient été les plus jeunes de leur groupe d'amis, alors tous avaient à présent entre quarante ans et plus. Mais Shikaku avait _bien _vieillit. Mieux que Kazehaya et Fugaku. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage, mais elle rit en voyant qu'il portait toujours des boucles d'oreilles, les mêmes que celles qu'il avait visiblement transmises à son fils.

Elle se reconcentra en entendant la voix de Naruto :

- Bonjour. C'est vous Shikaku?

Question stupide mais c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Toi, tu es le fils de Minato où je ne m'y connais pas en gènes.

- Ouais.

Puis il se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs, déjà à court de phrase.

- Un problème, jeune homme?

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui et inspira bruyemment. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- E-En fait, je suis venu pour parler de... enfin on m'a dit que vous aviez connu ma mère. Uzumaki Kushina.

Cette phrase lança véritablement une tension et l'homme se tendit brusquement. Comme son fils plus tôt, il toisa le garçon suspicieusement et bon sang, il crut revoir Kushina dans ses yeux. La forme de la tête et l'espièglerie dans les yeux du garçon étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa mère, c'était indubitable.

Naruto tenta de ne pas se recroqueviller sous ce regard qui le scannait. Finalement, la voix de Shikaku brisa le silence :

- Je la connaissais, en effet.

Il croisa les bras et prit appui sur le rebord de la porte :

- Pourquoi cette interrogation?

- J'ai... besoin de savoir quelques choses à son sujet. Et on m'a dit que vous étiez le mieux placé.

- Qui ça, "on"?

Naruto avala péniblement sa salive. Kushina se mordit les doigts : elle aurait peut-être dut préparer un petit discours pour son fils afin qu'il ne soit pas aussi désarmé, et elle aurait aussi dût lui dire que Shikaku était... _intelligent _et que ce mot était un euphémisme, pour parler de lui.

- Des gens qui parlent, répondit le garçon en haussant une épaule.

Shikaku le dévisagea encore avant que l'ombre d'un sourire ne passe sur son visage.

- Rappelle-moi ton prénom.

- Naruto!

- Bien, Naruto, il se trouve que j'ai un peu de temps libre à t'accorder.

- C'est vrai?

L'homme hocha la tête et invita le garçon à entrer, lui arrachant un grand sourire, le même que celui qui figurait actuellement sur le visage de sa mère invisible.

Il entra donc un peu timidement, et regarda Shikaku fermer la porte derrière lui. Il fut cependant rapidement agressé par une forte odeur de peinture. En face de lui, un escalier en colimaçon donnait accès au second étage. A sa droite, une pièce dont le sol était entièrement recouvert de plastique, puis à sa gauche, la pièce principale, dont les coins étaient occupés par deux escabots et de gros sceaux de peinture.

Shikaku se tourna vers lui et commenta :

- Nous sommes en plein travaux, ne fais pas attention à ça.

Naruto hocha la tête et suivit son hôte en silence, puis ils s'installèrent dans les deux canapés abandonnés au milieu du salon, et alors que le garçon prenait son courage à deux mains pour parler, une voix aigüe le devança :

- QUI N'A PAS FAIT LA VAISSELLE ?!

- Bah tout le monde, répondit la voix lointaine de Shikamaru.

Le blond entendit ensuite les pas précipités d'une personne en colère, mais surtout, en chausson. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme proche de la cinquantaine d'années apparaissait dans la pièce, parée d'un tablier à fleur, les mains habillées de somptueux gants en caoutchouc roses. Elle avait la même bouche et la même forme du visage que Shikamaru, et ses cheveux bruns, grisonnants par endroits, étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse.

Elle défronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant Naruto et lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui en retirant ses gants et lui tendit la main. Le garçon la serra, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait normalement se lever dans ce genre de situation, ce qu'il fit maladroitement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous recevions du monde, _chéri. _Je me serais rendue plus présentable...

Shikaku haussa les épaules et sa femme reprit :

- Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Avec toute la lassitude que son visage lui permettait d'exprimer, il répondit :

- Ce garçon s'appelle Naruto, c'est le fils d'un couple d'amis. Naruto, je te présente ma... ma femme, souffla-t-il.

- B'jour, Madame.

Elle sourit une fois de plus au garçon et reprit la direction de la cuisine. Cependant, le regard qu'elle lança à Shikaku, bien que discret, laissait clairement entendre qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure plus tard.

Les deux hommes reprirent place, Shikaku marmonna un "je vais me passer de commentaires" d'un air un peu gêné. Kushina, elle, riait à s'étouffer, se répétant qu'elle avait toujours su que Shikaku finirait avec une femelle dominatrice. Elle essuya du bout de l'index une larme qui s'était formée au coin de son oeil et écouta son ancien ami questionner son fils :

- Alors, garçon, que cherches-tu à savoir à propos de ta mère?

- J'peux vous parler vraiment franchement?

L'homme hocha la tête. Naruto prit une inspiration et se lança :

- Il paraît... que maman a été assassinée. Qu'elle est pas morte par accident.

- Oh?

Shikaku haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- J'suis tombé sur des documents qui parlaient de son enquête. Tous ses amis sont passés à la casserole, mais l'affaire est toujours pas classée. Alors comme j'savais pas du tout par où commencer et que vous étiez celui qui avait l'air le moins louche sur les photos, j'suis venu vous voir.

- Moins louche que ton oncle?

- Tellement moins!

L'aîné sourit franchement puis récapitula :

- Donc, de toi-même, tu as trouvé des dossiers que personne ne laisserait traîner, tu t'es dit que tu devais terminer cette enquête et tu es venu me trouver jusque chez-moi?

- En gros, oui.

Sceptique, Shikaku fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était effectivement pas habituel de voir ce genre de comportement de la part d'un adolescent. Et il en connaissait, des adolescents, puisqu'il travaillait sans cesse avec ceux en difficulté pour les introduire dans la société, leur épargnant la rue et les désagréments qui allaient avec. Peut-être le garçon était-il envoyé par quelqu'un, son père ou un des autres suspectés. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis qui le dévisageait également.

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

- Ok! Euh... pourquoi est-ce vous avez pas été retenu comme suspect?

Naruto devait d'abord s'assurer que ce Shikaku n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de sa mère, avant de lui faire confiance. Sans laisser paraître de surprise, l'autre répondit :

- J'avais un alibi. J'étais au travail, ce soir-là.

- Ok... Bon, le seul que j'connais dans cet histoire c'est mon oncle. Alors ça vous dérange si j'vous pose des questions sur lui?

- J'y répondrai du mieux possible. Après tout, il était aussi intégré dans notre groupe.

Le blond serra et desserra nerveusement les mains.

- Est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes avec ma mère?

- Pas que je sache. Ils étaient comme des frères et soeurs, toujours ensemble. Il la protégeait, elle l'admirait, ils mettaient de l'ambiance. Quand on était adolescents.

Naruto réfléchit fortement. Si il voulait obtenir toutes les informations, il devait analyser et rebondir sur chaque réponse, chose qu'on lui avait apprise à faire en cours de littérature. Cours auxquels il n'avait que rarement assisté.

- Quand vous étiez adolescents? Donc pas quand vous étiez adultes?

- Permets-moi de te parler franchement également : je n'aimais pas du tout Kazehaya. Pour être même encore plus franc, j'évitais de lui parler.

- Quoi? demanda le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ton oncle est juste trop étrange.

- A qui vous l'dites...

Shikaku sembla penser un instant, tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Il n'a jamais cherché à se lier d'amitié avec les autres du groupe. La seule qui l'intéressait était Kushina. Tellement que je trouvais leur relation un peu malsaine, étant donné qu'ils étaient cousins germains. Ta mère ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, elle lui faisait tellement confiance.

Il détourna le regard et appuya son menton au creux de sa main, sous le regard de Kushina. Elle avait toujours su que Kazehaya ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Shikaku, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Et elle n'avait jamais trouvé que sa relation avec son cousin dépassait les limites du "sain". Elle essaya de se rappeler de moments où le comportement de Kazehaya aurait pu paraître immoral mais non, elle ne voyait rien.

Naruto sentit un genre de colère sourde quelque part dans son ventre et c'est un peu brusquement qu'il demanda :

- Comment ça "malsain"? I-Il lui a fait des choses?

- Pas à ma connaissance, ne t'en fais pas. Dans ce cas-là, si je dis malsain, c'est qu'il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire parce qu'un vieux monsieur lui disait que son oncle avait un sale regard. Après tout, il l'avait lui-même expérimenté...

Sa mère, par contre, était un peu partagée. Elle avait toujours été très insouciante, et avait souvent compté sur les yeux protecteurs de ses amis, et en réfléchissant bien, peut-être que Shikaku avait raison... Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle était influencée par son discours et que lui aussi l'était parce qu'il l'avait aimée elle et n'avait jamais apprécié Kazehaya, mais Shikaku n'était certainement pas du genre à mentir, mais de l'autre côté, il n'était pas du genre à se confier comme ça au premier venu, et puis...

Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main. Trop compliqué.

- Alors vous... Vous pensez qu'il aurait put-

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, non.

- Parce que j'ai regardé l'dossier, et il est le seul qui avait un mobile et pas d'alibi.

- Si tu penses que c'est lui, que fais-tu là, Naruto?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Shikaku l'observa un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

- On dirait que tu t'es mal préparé avant de venir me voir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le plus jeune vit une pointe de moquerie, peut-être même de défi dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Kushina les observa en soupirant, comprenant que chacun trouvait l'autre louche, que malgré cette discussion presque à coeur ouvert ils se méfiaient l'un de l'autre.

- Z'avez raison. J'pourrai repasser un autre jour?

- Je doute que ça te soit utile.

- J'peux vous prouver le contraire.

L'homme eut un rire bref, sans quitter le garçon des yeux et se leva finalement de son canapé.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Moi aussi! répondit Naruto en se levant également. En plus il faut que j'rentre!

_Mauvaise excuse, _pensa la rouquine. Son fils n'était là que depuis quelques minutes à peine, et ça n'échapperait pas à Shikaku. Bon, impossible qu'il devine que Naruto faisait tout ça avec l'aide de son fantôme de mère, mais tout de même, il était parfois trop perspicace.

Elle suivit Naruto qui fut raccompagné à l'entrée par son hôte. Ils se serrèrent la main, le genre de poigne que l'on donne à quelqu'un que l'on cherche à impressionner, et Shikaku ayant l'avantage de l'âge de l'expérience des démonstrations subtiles de virilité, c'est lui qui domina le bref échange, écrasant la main du blond, lui arrachant presque le bras ensuite, et lui brisant la colonne vertébrale d'une tape "amicale" dans le dos. Naruto força un sourire, vexé, et reprit le chemin du bus en croisant une dernière fois le regard amusé de son tout premier informateur.

Enfin arrivé chez lui, le garçon poussa la lourde porte en bois de son château et poussa un long soupir de soulagement, lassé par les transports en commun.

Il cria pour demander si quelqu'un se trouvait à la maison, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il jeta donc un coup d'oeil au salon vide, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son père. Il trouva celui-ci assis à son bureau avec son ordinateur, ses lunettes sur le nez et sûrement en train de travailler. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué, Naruto s'approcha de lui doucement en retenant un rire sourd, imaginant déjà le cri que Minato ferait en se faisant surprendre ainsi, et au moment où il levait diaboliquement les mains pour les abattre sur les épaules de son père, tel un prédateur, la voix douce de celui-ci s'éleva sans qu'il ne tourne la tête :

- Il va te falloir des années d'entraînement avant de m'avoir avec ça, chéri.

- C-Comment tu sais?

Minato tourna sur son siège pour le regarder et lui sourit.

- Tu es rentré tôt.

- C'était juste un truc vite-fait avec Sasuke. Tu fais quoi, toi? demanda le plus jeune, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Je finis de mettre en tableaux les emplois du temps de tout le monde. Le tien aussi, regarde.

Il se remit face à son ordinateur et Naruto se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'ordinateur. Il regarda ses horaires et écarquilla les yeux :

- J'fais sept heures/quinze heures tous les jours?! Mais ça va pas! Tu veux m'tuer ou quoi?!

Le père eut un gloussement avant de répondre :

- Je suis désolé, Liebling. C'est Tobirama qui fait les emplois du temps. Je ne fais que les imprimer pour les donner à chacun. Oh, et devine qui a postulé pour travailler avec nous, dans le groupe des trois ans!

Naruto, seredressa et leva les yeux pour réfléchir, la langue au coin de la lèvre, puis annonça :

- J'sais pas. Qui?

- Ton amie Haruno Sakura!

Le garçon palit soudainement et sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids. Il se cramponna au dossier de la chaise sous le regard insouciant de Minato :

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, hein? Tu ne seras pas seul au moins!

Kushina eut un sourire indulgent, car même si elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, la réaction de son fils était bien assez éloquente.

Mentalement, Naruto se remémorait toutes les séries qu'il avait regardées avec Temari, essayant de se rappeler si l'une d'entre elles parlaient d'un moyen de tuer quelqu'un sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Le laisser mourir de faim?

Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe?

Le chatouiller à mort?

Le... laisser seul et tout nu, enfermé dans une pièce avec Sakura, après avoir fait respirer un aphrodisiaque à la demoiselle?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se releva en ricanant silencieusement, dans le dos de son père qui tapait quelques autres chiffres sur son ordinateur.

- Hey! appela le plus jeune.

- Hm?

- Pfff... nan, rien.

Minato lui lança un regard curieux mais se reconcentra sur son écran. Naruto s'approcha de lui, se pencha comme un peu plus tôt pour regarder l'écran et avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui de son père. Celui-ci voulut demander la raison mais se rendit compte que c'était tout bêtement une situation telle qu'il y en avait entre père et fils. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr, mais ça lui paraissait logique. Bon, Naruto était vraiment près, et il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards en coin, mais il essayait simplement de "recréer la proximité qui avait disparut depuis ces dernières années", selon les mots de Temari. Alors lui aussi pouvait bien se forcer un peu, non?

Il ne retint pas un petit couinement de surprise lorsque le menton de son fils se posa timidement sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et Minato fut le premier à se détourner en se raclant la gorge.

- Quoi, c'est à mon tour de faire un pas vers toi, nan?

- O-Oui, c'est ce qu'avait dit Tema.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette gueule? J'suis moche, vu de près?

Cette phrase déclencha un rire sincère chez le père, secouant ses épaules qui firent claquer les dents de Naruto entre elles. Le bruit causé, et la tête du garçon sur le moment fit croître le rire de Minato qui mit son poing devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sons.

- Si ça t'fait marrer j'le referai plus!

- Ne sois pas vexé, Naruto, répondit l'autre entre deux gloussements presque silencieux. Je suis juste fatigué, c'est un rire nerveux.

- Bon, la prochaine fois c'est ton tour de faire un truc.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Son père s'inquiétait trop et lui faisait dire des choses gênantes à chaque fois :

- J'me force pas. J'suis... J'suis content aussi.

Puis il se massa la nuque et marmonna quelque chose avant de précipitamment quitter la pièce, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur les lieux d'une telle déclaration. Minato le regarda, un sourire pensif aux lèvres et se disait que la reconstruction de leur relation avançait petit à petit, et que c'était une très bonne chose.

Naruto rejoint sa chambre, jeta son sac et ses chaussures dans la pièce qui avait été rangée plus tôt dans la journée par Kurenai et Shizune. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, en travers de son grand lit et regarda la plafond un instant, l'esprit d'abord vide puis se remplissant petit à petit des éléments principaux de sa journée : sa rencontre avec Shikaku.

- Maman?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Il se redressa et sortit de son sac son cahier et des stylos qu'il posa près de sa mère.

_- Merci pour aujourd'hui, mon bébé._

- J'ai encore rien fait de spécial.

_- Merci d'avoir prit sur toi._

Il rougit un peu et détourna le regard, en haussant les épaules. Il vit Kushina écrire :

_- Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance, et il se méfie de toi aussi, alors reste sur tes gardes._

- Je croyais que c'était ton super pote!

_- Je me suis rendue compte que les années ont passé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il a peut-être changé ou ce genre de chose._

Naruto hocha lentement la tête. Un petit moment de silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne demande en murmurant :

- Ton cousin... t'es sûre qu'il ta jamais rien fait?

_- J'en suis certaine._

Il était définitivement impossible que Kazehaya ait pu penser à elle d'une façon immorale. D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient put commettre son meurtre, elle ne faisait qu'imaginer qu'ils avaient des informations sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Désolé d'être parti brutalement, mais il m'faisait un peu flipper.

_- C'est de ma faute, je te préparerai un script pour la prochaine fois. _

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait deviner c'qui se passe avec toi?

_- Peut-être pas à ce point-là. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que la conversation d'aujourd'ui était un test._

- Genre, un code pour savoir si j'étais digne de recevoir le "grand secret de la bande de vieux qui sert actuellement de parents à la moitié des gens de ma génération"?

_- C'est cruel comme nom, et c'est un peu long. Mais il leur va très bien!_

Oui, elle avait gardé l'apparence de ses vingt-neuf ans, elle.

Naruto sourit puis il se rappela brusquement :

- 'Faut que j'appelle Temari. J'sais pas encore comment elle va depuis hier.

Kushina hocha la tête, bien que son fils ne le vit pas. Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et s'assit contre sa tête de lit en entendant le téléphone sonner à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Sabaku._

- Salut, Tema.

_- Coucou, mon grand. Tu vas bien?_

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Il s'est passé quoi entre hier et aujourd'hui?

_- Oh..._

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, puis répondit :

_- Mon père était vraiment sur les nerfs depuis que vous êtes partis, toi et Minato. Kankurô est allé dormir chez un ami, Gaara ne sort pas de sa chambre, et quand mon père me croise, je sens qu'il se force pour ne pas passer ses nerfs sur moi. _

- Il t'a donné une punition, ou un truc du genre?

_- N-Non, pas du tout. Je... Il... Il m'a juste engueulée et c'était finis. Pareil pour mes frères. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes pour cette fois, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été punie? Après tout, j'étais passive dans cette histoire, on ne punit pas quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé au milieu de l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas?_

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Temari finit par soupirer silencieusement puis avoua :

_- Il m'a confisqué ma voiture pour deux semaines. Je devrai me débrouiller en bus._

- J'suis désolé.

_- C'est pas de ta faute, Liebling. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais certainement. Ta soirée avec Gaara l'a beaucoup... détendu. _

- Je suis le Maître, ma petite! se vanta Naruto.

La psychologue leva les yeux au ciel, et même si son cousin ne le vit pas, il le devina au petit rire désabusé qu'elle laissa échapper. Finalement, la conversation dériva un peu pour s'orienter vers l'avancée de la relation entre Naruto et Minato, racontée en détail par le jeune homme à l'oreille particulièrement attentive de sa cousine. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il devrait travailler avec Sakura, et elle en profita pour le taquiner longuement, lui demandant s'il avait toujours des vues sur elle.

- Plus jamais! Cette fille a faillit me transformer en gay pur et dur!

_- Ca aurait été plutôt triste pour toi. Deux fois moins de "cibles", c'est dommage._

- Mouais...

_- Ton père n'est pas trop fatigué?_

- Pas encore, mais j'sais que ça va venir.

_- Sois gentil avec lui, ok?_

- C'est c'que je fais.

_- Bon, je te laisse alors, mon père m'appelle._

- Ok.

Elle l'embrassa à travers le micro et raccrocha en vitesse. Naruto regarda son téléphone un long moment, se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire à Temari qu'il avait un peu peur de tomber sur une scène de câlins entre Minato et son amant. Peut-être était-ce parce que pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Temari sache que Minato était gay?

Il finit par bailler longuement et appeler sa mère, qui n'était visiblement plus dans la pièce puisqu'elle ne répondit pas. Il se changea donc entièrement, revêtit un caleçon qui avait vraiment besoin d'être lavé, un T-shirt qui avait beaucoup trop vécu et attrapa son ordinateur portable. Il reprit possession de son téléphone peu de temps après, composant le numéro de son meilleur ami avec lequel il passa une bonne partie de la nuit.

C'est vers quatre heures du matin, alors qu'il raccrochait, qu'un papier fut posé sur son clavier d'ordinateur, et il s'empressa de l'attraper pour le lire. Naruto sourit.

- Avec ça, tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois que j'mettrai les pieds chez le vieux, j'en ressortirai avec la clé de ton meurtre, maman.

Kushina sourit également, fière de son oeuvre. Le couple diabolique laissa échapper de petits gloussements mesquins, chacun contents et trop sûrs du script que venait de concocter la mère. Ils n'imaginaient pas que ce n'était que le début d'une longue, _longue _série de problèmes.

**xxxXxxx**

_Journal de Shikaku. _

_14 Mai 1990. _

_" Salut. Bon, je pensais pas faire ça un jour mais voilà : je me mets à écrire un journal. Je pensais que c'était un truc de fille, mais Nadeshiko a réussi à me convaincre que non. Ou plutôt, elle m'a enfoncé cette idée dans le crâne à coups de cris stridents et de caresses sur mes trois poils de menton. Femelle chiante._

_Qu'on soit clairs, j'aime pas cette idée, mais il se pourrait que çe me fasse effectivement du bien._

_Si je me suis laissé tenté, c'est parce que j'ai un secret dont... j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec quelqu'un. C'est à propos de Kushina, la fille avec qui je suis sorti l'année dernière. C'est la seule fille qui ne me prenait pas la tête, ne parlait pas tout le temps de vernis et ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer. Elle était mignonne mais pas trop, alors personne n'a essayé de me la prendre et tout allait bien. Je sais pas si j'était vraiment amoureux, puisque j'ai pas été anéantit quand on s'est quitté parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un blondinet, mais je sais que je l'apprécie._

_'Fin bref, j'aurais normalement dû être débarrassé de toute sorte d'emmerde mais voilà : je peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer son psychopathe de cousin. C'est le genre de mec qui peut sécher tous les cours, taguer un doigt d'honneur sur le mur de la mairie, se taper toutes les filles qu'il veut. Jusque-là, pas de problèmes, mais voilà : il est carrément bizarre._

_Je sais que c'est pas mon genre de m'en faire pour les autres, chacun vit sa vie, mais il est vraiment bizarre avec , ils sont cousins, mais il la suit partout, il lui touche trop les épaules, le dos, il la regarde trop longtemps. Pour un cousin, je trouve que c'est bizarre._

_Quand j'en ai parlé avec elle, elle m'a dit que je me faisais des idées parce que Kazehaya n'était pas comme ça, et elle a peut-être raison. _

_Bref. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel. Je n'écrirai plus jamais dans ce journal, je voulais juste laisser une trace de cette pensée."_

**xxxXxxx**

**V**oilà, voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et que je ne vous ai pas perdu avec ce retard en plus!

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi sans faute, promis! On y verra le premier jour de travail de Naruto, Sakura, des mioches, et... Et puis vous verrez, hein!

A mercredi!


	9. Premier jour de travail

**Y**o, vous! Lacrimosa est revenue! Lacrimosa s'excuse de son retard et vous présente donc ce nouveau chapitre plein de pitits trucs pour se faire pardonner. Lacrimosa se met à parler d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle a passé trop de temps enfermée dans sa chambre à essayer de rattraper le retard dans ses chapitres.

**Brany18 : **Voilà la suite!

**Chlo st-dizier : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ^.^ Pour comment je vais m'y prendre... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, mais si je te dis tout, ce ne sera plus drôle *ricane d'une façon qu'elle croit discrète*

Bonne lecture à vous!

**xxxXxxx**

- Naruto!

- Ghm...

- Naaa-ruuu-tooo!

- Goi?

Le jeune homme fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Il s'affola un petit peu en se rendant compte de la difficulté de ce simple acte, mais se rappela bien vite que c'était le prix à payer pour être resté si tard à discuter avec sa mère.

Après avoir ouvert les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois, voyant son père juste devant lui, assis sur le lit, et respira son odeur qui l'entourait, lui donnant envie de se rendormir, plongé dans le bien-être.

- Réveille-toi, chéri. C'est l'heure de ton premier jour de travail.

Bien qu'il était encore un peu perdu dans le brouillard épais du réveil, il n'eut pas trop de mal à déceler la fierté dans la voix de Minato. Il grogna en réponse et se mit sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Aaaallez, ne te rendors pas.

Minato posa sa main au creux de son dos nu, par-dessus les draps, et fit un petit mouvement pour le secouer en douceur. Ce contact fit frissonner un peu le plus jeune, sentant le froid de la main de son père malgré le tissu. Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule :

- 'Pas envie d'y aller.

- Je sais, mais tu vas devoir être courageux pour le mois à venir.

- 'Me parle pas comme à tes gosses.

- C'est toi mon gosse, Naruto.

Le fils gloussa un peu et s'étira bruyemment, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Il regarda ensuite la main de Minato toujours posée sur son dos et demanda à son père :

- Tu comptes nous faire fusionner ou bien...

- Oh, désolé.

Et il se retira prestemment en souriant de façon gênée.

- 'Pas grave, t'as juste les mains froides.

C'est sur cette note assez douce que commença la journée des deux hommes. Ils se préparèrent sans trop perdre de temps, même si Naruto faisait exprès de traîner des pieds à chaque fois que Minato le regardait, pour bien lui faire comprendre que la perspective du travail ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête dans le vide pour saluer sa mère qui lui avait dit qu'elle resterait à la maison.

Les deux hommes prirent le bus pour se rendre sur leur lieu de travail, et c'est en silence qu'ils arrivèrent à l'école de Konoha. Tobirama les y accueillit de façon un peu froide mais Minato rassura son fils en lui avouant qu'il était toujours un peu comme ça. Ils rejoignirent la salle qui allait leur servir pour la journée et attendirent patiemment, moins d'une dizaine de minutes, que les premiers parents viennent déposer leurs enfants.

La salle était une jolie pièce colorée, meublée de plusieurs tables et de petites chaises, de crayons de couleur, avec un espace tapissé au sol pour que les enfants jouent avec les jouets du gros coffre mis à leur disposition.

Lorsqu'il y eu une petite dizaine d'enfants, Minato les regroupa tous et annonça :

- Vous savez qui est ce garçon? demanda-t-il en désignant Naruto qui se tenait en retrait.

Le père fit signe à son fils d'approcher, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine gêne pour se retrouver face aux enfants.

Toutes les têtes se secouèrent de gauche à droite pour répondre à la question de Minato.

- C'est mon fils, Naruto. Il va travailler avec moi pour le mois de juillet.

- Alors c'est un animateur aussi ? demanda une petite fille qui avait un cheveux sur la langue.

- Oui.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement sous les regards curieux des enfants. Il fit un mouvement de tête, comme pour les saluer, avant de reculer pour reposer son dos contre le mur. Minato le regarda faire, se disant qu'il l'aiderait à se mettre plus à l'aise plus tard. Il avait l'habitude de s'occuper des jeunes qui travaillaient dans ce milieu l'été, et certains étaient aussi timides que son fils.

Une petite heure passa, Minato commençait à faire quelques activités avec le groupe d'enfants à présent composé d'une quarantaine d'enfants. Lorsque sa montre afficha huit heures, Sakura et Shisui arrivèrent pour commencer leur journée.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Namikaze! salua la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de Minato de rougir avant de répondre :

- Tu peux m'appeler Minato, tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Naruto, tandis que les autres hommes se serraient la main pour se saluer également.

- Salut, Naruto, commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- 'Lut.

- Alors, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus. Tes vacances commencent bien?

- Hm.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Il l'accepta avec une horrible grimace et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour poser sa veste. Il se frappa le front du plat de la main, se demandant si tout son mois de travail allait se dérouler de cette façon, si ça allait être mieux -ce qui était peu probable- ou si ça allait être pire.

Il força un sourire à Shisui, n'ayant pas oublié leur "petite" expérience. Minato finit par s'approcher de lui, les mains croisées devant lui.

- Tu t'ennuies, chéri?

- A ton avis?

- Approche un peu, alors. Si tu es occupé, la journée passera plus vite.

Naruto passa la main sur sa nuque.

- J'sais pas... j'suis vraiment pas à l'aise.

- Si tu n'essaies même pas, comment tu comptes y arriver?

- Hm...

Son père sourit et l'attira discrètement par la manche pour le faire s'asseoir à une table déjà peuplée d'enfants. Il se pencha à côté de lui pour lui dire :

- Pour l'instant ils font juste du coloriage, avant qu'on les emmène jouer dans la cour. Surveille-les simplement et discute un peu avec eux.

Puis il s'éloigna sous son regard perdu pour donner quelques instructions à Sakura également. Naruto hocha la tête dans le vide avant de retourner pour faire face aux sept enfants autour de la table ronde. Ils le regardaient tous, leurs crayons encore dans la main.

- Euh... Yo, commença-t-il.

- Bonzou'!

- Tu t'appelles comment?

- T'es de la famille de Minato?

- T'as quel âge?

- Pourquoi t'es là?

- Tu vas rester avec nous?

Le jeune homme cligna devant cette succession de question. Il prit deux secondes pour réfléchir et répondit doucement :

- J'm'appelle Naruto. J'suis le fils de Minato, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'suis ici pour travailler et j'serais là tous les jours pendant tout ce mois-ci.

- Mon papa il dit que quand t'as pas dix-huit ans tu peux pas travailler!

- Mon grand-frère aussi il a dix-sept ans.

- Moi aussi j'voulais être le fils à Minato.

- Pendant UN MOIS? C'est loooooong!

- C'est dur de travailler?

Naruto bégaya quelques secondes. Si ça commençait comme ça, il se demandait dans quel état il se retrouverait à la fin du mois. Les petites têtes enchainèrent ainsi les questions, leur jeune âge ne leur imposant pas encore la politesse. Le jeune homme tenta d'y répondre comme il le pouvait, sous le regard discret de son père.

Vinrent finalement dix heures, les deux animateurs et leurs apprentis emmenèrent les enfants dans la grande cour intérieure de l'école afin qu'ils se défoulent, qu'ils profitent de ces journées d'été.

Minato et Shisui se postèrent au milieu de la cour pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, tandis que les deux lycéens furent chargés de passer un peu partout, ce qui n'était pas réellement nécessaire pour le métier mais bien pour se familiariser le plus possible avec les enfants. De plus, Minato avait donné cette consigne avec un petit sourire en coin adressé à son fils, ne se doutant pas du tout qu'il l'envoyait vivre un cauchemard.

Alors qu'ils circulaient lentement autour de la cour, Sakura prit la parole :

- Tu sais, Naruto... Tu es vraiment froid des fois... Mais ça me va, c'est comme ça que je... que je t'apprécie.

- Alors pas d'problèmes.

- Ok...

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne retente :

- Entre toi et Gaara, c'est-

- C'est l'éclate.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Nan.

Elle se gratta la joue de l'index :

- Mais alors pourquoi t'as-

- Pour la même raison que je l'ai fait avec toi. Pour le cu-

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant un des mioches tomber au ralenti. Le petit brun resta quelques secondes allongé à plat ventre, peut-être choqué, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Naruto soupira. Il jeta à Sakura un regard, vit ses yeux un peu embués posés sur lui, soupira de nouveau et fit deux grandes enjambés pour atteindre le petit garçon.

Il s'accroupit et l'attrapa maladroitement par le T-shirt pour le relever en lui demandant :

- Euh... ça va?

Mais le petit brun secoua la tête sans cesser de pleurer, se mettant même à demander après sa mère. Naruto fit un signe d'apaisement avec ses mains, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir.

- C-Comment tu t'appelles, d'abord?

- I's'appelle Kuro, répondit la petit fille au cheveux sur la langue.

- O-Ok, bon, ta mère vient ce soir, Kuro, ça sert à rien de pleurer.

Les sanglots ne cessant pas, Naruto décida qu'il serait mieux de laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre, et comme il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à Sakura, il souleva le petit garçon en l'attrapant sous les aisselles, du bout des doigts, tourna sur lui-même pour trouver son père et s'approcha de lui en tendant le mioche.

- Il est tombé et il pleure, j'sais pas quoi faire.

Minato fronça les sourcils. Son fils posa le garçon au sol, puis l'animateur s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et le réprimanda gentiment, lui rappelant qu'il était grand et qu'il ne devait plus pleurer pour ce genre de choses, que sa mère viendrait, et autres choses réconfortantes. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas blessé, il demanda au garçon si celui-ci avait bien comprit, attendant qu'il hoche la tête pour le laisser repartir.

Il se redressa en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, et Naruto en profita pour commenter :

- T'es plus doué que moi.

- Oh, chéri, si après sept ans à me lever tous les jours à cinq heures, je n'étais pas capable de calmer un enfant un peu capricieux...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, laissant son fils imaginer la fin de la phrase. Celui-ci sembla se creuser les méninges, arrachant un sourire à son père qui s'éloigna en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Le reste de la matinée passa ensuite assez rapidement, Naruto fit de son mieux pour rester loin de Sakura _et _Shisui, l'empêchant donc de s'approcher de son père qui constituait pourtant son seul repère pour cette journée. Puis l'heure de la cantine arriva, et en voyant les regards que Shisui et Minato échangèrent, les deux lycéens comprirent que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Et ce fut confirmé. Il leur fallut rassembler tous les enfants pour qu'ils aillent au toilettes et se lavent les mains, les regrouper en rang et les faire entrer dans la cantine. Là, commença le moment le plus bruyant.

Chaque animateur se devait d'être à une table différente pour surveiller le plus d'enfants possibles, les questions fusèrent pour Naruto et Sakura, les petites têtes profitant de leur inexpérience apparente pour passer outre certaines règles, et malgré que les deux plus âgés interviennent parfois pour les aider, ils se devaient de s'occuper de leur table également.

A côté, les dames de services les regardaient de façon amusée. Finalement, ce fut Shisui qui, excédé, hurla :

- BOOOOOOOOON !

Cette exclamation eut au moins le mérite d'attirer certains regards. Il reprit néanmoins :

- SI VOUS CONTINUEZ VOTRE BAZAR NARUTO VA SE TRANSFORMER !

Minato, Naruto et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux devant l'Uchiha. Parmis les enfants, le bruit se fit moins intense et Shisui put continuer sans crier :

- Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, mais Naruto possède en réalité une horrible transformation qui fait fuir tout le monde, et quand il s'énerve, elle apparaît et détruit tout sur son passage.

- Comme Hulk? demanda une voix fluette.

- Oui, comme Hulk. Vous ne voulez pas voir ça, n'est-ce pas?

Quarante-trois têtes se secouèrent en lançant des regards intrigués au jeune Uzumaki.

- Alors soyez calmes, et il le restera également. Compris?

Les quarante-trois têtes hochèrent et le repas se termina dans le calme, sous le regard fier de l'Uchiha. Puis après le repas vint la sieste, les enfants obéirent docilement, et les quelques petits rebels habituels se calmaient à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard bleu du jeune blond, qui n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir jouer ce rôle.

Une fois tous les enfants couchés, Naruto et son père s'accordèrent une pause, laissant à leurs deux collègues la tâche de surveiller les enfants pour ce moment de sieste.

Ils fermèrent la porte à moitié derrière eux et s'installèrent derrière un mur, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, brisé par la voix du père :

- Comment tu trouves la journée jusqu'ici?

- Comment tu penses que j'la trouve?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, c'est une échappatoire simple qui indique que tu cherches à m'esquiver.

- Bah disons que j'la trouve chiante.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son père qui soupira.

- C'est censé être une activité pour nous rapprocher, il faut que tu y mettes du tien.

- Ouais mais franchement, m'occuper des gosses c'est pas mon truc. Et en plus j'y mets du mien, si j'me forçais pas je serais d'jà rentré à la maison.

- Alors il faut que je te remercie?

- Nan, mais arrête de m'demander si j'aime ça. C'est ton délire, pas le mien.

Puis il appuya la derrière de sa tête contre le mur pour regarder le plafond, ignorant Minato qui continuait de le dévisager. Peut-être l'avait-il vexé mais au moins il avait été honnête. Le père secoua légèrement la tête avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui. Il s'écoula un instant avant qu'il ne dise doucement :

- Je comprends. Mais même si tu trouves ça... "chiant", j'apprécie que tu sois encore là. Alors en échange, je m'immergerais dans ton monde aussi.

- Comment ça?

- Tu viens d'entrer dans mon quotidien pour qu'on se rapproche, je rentrerai dans le tien également. S'il faut que je passe une après-midi à jouer à la console, ou que je vienne à une de tes soirées alcoolisées, je viendrai, comme ça on pourra vraiment dire que les efforts sont réciproques.

Naruto tourna la tête pour voir le léger sourire de son père et après quelques secondes ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Il posa sa main sur son bras et le poussa en marmonnant :

- Y'a vraiment des fois où j'te comprends pas...

Un gémissement aigu et plaintif leur parvint aux oreilles, suivis de la voix de Sakura, puis un nouveau silence.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, pour finir brisé par des bruit de pas venant du couloir à leur gauche, laissant finalement apparaître le directeur de l'école. Les trois hommes se raidirent en se faisant si soudainement face, et ce fut le plus âgé des trois qui commença d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

- Bonjour, vous deux.

- Bonjour, Hashirama.

- Salut le vieux.

- Naruto!

Son père le poussa du coude, en le regardant avec des gros yeux, ce qui déclencha un rire chez les deux autres hommes.

- Laisse, Minato, il a raison après tout, je ne suis plus tout jeune.

Et il éclata d'un rire nerveux, prenant sur lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'approcha pour serrer la main de Minato, puis celle de Naruto qui le fit avec mauvaise foi, et profita du fait que le garçon décide de rentrer dans le dortoir pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant.

- Je suis désolé que Naruto se comporte comme ça, commença l'animateur. J'essaierai de lui parler ce soir.

- Laisse-lui du temps, je comprends son point de vue. J'étais encore plus imbuvable que ça quand ma mère s'est remariée, et pourtant je devais avoir vingt-cinq ans, peut-être même plus.

- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif mais vraiment, il abuse.

Hashirama sourit et posa sa main derrière la nuque de Minato pour l'attirer dans un baiser lent, long et langoureux, le genre qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Le directeur posa sa main entre les reins de son blond pour l'attirer à lui, mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement après avoir frissoné :

- Hashi, la porte n'est pas fermée, il y a des dizaine d'enfants, mes collègues et mon fils dans la pièce juste à côté. Tu veux qu'ils nous voient? chuchota-t-il presque.

- Je veux surtout te voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible, ça fait des semaines, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Minato ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais secoua tout de même la tête :

- Malheureusement ce ne sera pas possible de sitôt, je te rappelle que Naruto est là pour tout le mois. Hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit alors qu'il est un peu plus loin dans les couloirs.

Hashirama soupira, vaincu, et passa une main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, souriant en voyant son visage :

- Tu as un sourire magnifique.

Ils posèrent le front l'un contre l'autre en marmonnant des choses inaudibles, jusqu'à ce que Minato n'embrasse à nouveau son amant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto cessa d'observer le couple en cachette, à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il grimaça, puis leva les yeux au ciel et répéta de façon moqueuse "tu as un sourire magnifique". Il trouvait que son père avait l'air totalement ridicule, tout lovey-dovey-je-suis-un-homosexuel-heureux-et-en-couple-regardez-les-pailletes-dans-mes-yeux! Et puis d'abord, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté, Minato lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Hashirama. Pourquoi ils se regardaient comme ça, alors?

Il émit un grognement méprisant et vint s'appuyer contre un mur, ignorant ses deux anciennes conquêtes qui lui lançaient des regards en coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minato réapparut dans le dortoir, les lèvres pincées. Mais la façon dont ses yeux fixaient le sol, Naruto sut qu'il se retenait de sourire. Cette vue le fit soupirer de façon exagérée. Se sentant d'une certaine manère vexé, le garçon n'adressa plus la parole à son père du reste de la journée, même s'il savait que son comportement était puéril.

Enfin, l'horloge afficha quinze heures. Naruto se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires, et il était prêt à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule sans brutalité. Il se tourna pour faire face sans surprise à Minato qui semblait inquiet.

- Tu m'attends à la maison? On parlera ce soir, ok?

- J'passe chez Sasuke, d'abord.

- Bien, je finis à dix-neuf heures.

Naruto grogna pour annoncer qu'il avait compris, se dégagea, et quitta l'établissement sans un regard à ses collègues ou aux enfants.

Non mais sérieusement, ils se prenaient pour qui, Minato et son _chéri?_ Se bouffer le visage au milieu du couloir puis venir lui parler comme si de rien n'était, le _toucher _même. Dégoûtant.

Le garçon accéléra pour attraper le bus qui faillit partir sans lui. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il pesta mentalement contre son père, se disant que si c'était pour voir ça, il ne reviendrait plus travailler, qu'Hashirama avait vraiment l'air vieux et que la nourriture de la cantine était infecte. Il descendit à son arrêt juste à temps, et se dirigea à grandes enjambés jusqu'au domicile de son meilleur ami. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua furieusement et attendit plusieurs minutes qu'on lui ouvre, les mains dans les poches.

Comme rien ne venait, Naruto toqua une deuxième fois, sans plus de succès. Il attrapa donc son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et composa le numéro de Sasuke, n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse. Agacé, il recula jusqu'à pourvoir voir la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était fermée. Il cria le nom du Uchiha, mais toujours rien.

Alors il se décida à soulever le paillasson pour trouver la clé de secours. Il avait plusieurs fois dit à Sasuke de dire à sa mère que c'était la plus mauvaise cachette au monde, mais rien n'avait changé, et c'était pareil depuis près de trois ans.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, appelant encore le nom de son ami. La maison était complètement vide, rangée comme à l'habitude. Il jeta un oeil dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, et ne trouvant rien retourna dans le couloir. En face du blond, l'escalier menant à l'étage dans lequel il s'engagea, entendant un bruit étrange qu'il pensa cependant reconnaître immédiatement.

Un gémissement.

Alors Sasuke se faisait des petits plaisirs?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. S'il pouvait surprendre Sasuke dans ce genre de situation, cela constituerait plus tard un merveilleux moyen de pression contre lui. Lui qui s'arrangeait pour toujours paraître impassible...

Naruto continua son ascension en ricanant sourdement, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de sa cible. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta en entendant un "HAaaAan Itachiiiii..." plutôt équivoque. Il aurait dû quitter la maison immédiatement mais... Mais ce gémissement était indubitablement celui de Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce que...

Retenant son souffle, le blond poussa brusquement la porte pour se retrouver face à une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû assister.

Sasuke était à quattre pattes sur son lit, nu comme un vers, le visage rouge et la lèvre du bas mordue. Derrière lui, dans toute sa splendeur, Itachi, nu lui aussi, visiblement en train de le...

Les deux Uchiha s'étaient arrêtés dès que le porte s'était ouverte, et fixaient à présent l'intrus de leurs yeux noirs qui pourtant laissaient transparaître leur étonnement. Celui-ci les dévisagea tour à tour plusieurs fois, complètement hébété de voir son meilleur ami dans une telle position, une expression si "uke" sur le visage, mais surtout, en pleine action avec son frère.

Naruto referma lentement la porte, redescendit les escaliers tout aussi lentement, ressortit de la maison, le regard dans le vide, referma la porte à clé derrière lui, remit le trousseau sous le paillasson, continua sa marche-zombie jusqu'au milieu du trottoir, s'effondra sur ses genoux et... éclata de rire.

Il rit, gloussa, ricana, se marra, se bidonna, se frappa le cul, le poing, le front au sol, se tortillant en se tenant le ventre, bavant même tellement il n'arrivait pas à refermer la bouche, se musclant plus les abdominaux que dans n'importe quel cours de sport, les larmes lui coulant sur le visage qui lui-même prenait une teinte dangereusement rouge, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne sorte plus.

Il reprit son souffle sans cesser de rire et se releva en essuyant son visage. Puis il vit Sasuke sortir de sa maison en catastrophe, des vêtements rapidement enfilés sur lui, et le blond s'écroula à nouveau, une envie pressante d'uriner le forçant à serrer les jambes tant il riait.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui, le visage lui aussi cramoisi, vraiment gêné, et attrapa son ami par le bras pour le relever et le ramener à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent sur la canapé, Naruto ne cessant de s'esclaffer à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard charbon.

Il finit par reprendre son souffle, s'essuyant une nouvelle fois le visage en soufflant, les joues douloureuses.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-il.

- Bon, c'est bon, là! se plaint Sasuke.

Il soufflèrent tous les deux avant que Naruto ne demande :

- Franchement, depuis que tu m'parlais de ton mec secret, j'avais tout imaginé, mais ton _frère, _ça m'avait vraiment pas traversé l'esprit.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois... Enfin si mais... c'est compliqué...

- J'imagine, ouais, va falloir que tu m'expliques comment vous en êtes arrivé là.

Sasuke prit une inspiration. Il remit son T-shirt correctement, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux et se lança :

- En gros, j'ai toujours aimé mon grand frère. C'est un peu... Enfin j'ai toujours été _trop _proche de lui, mais je m'en rendais pas compte. Genre, je dormais dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'adolescence, des fois, on se touchait trop longtemps ou... ou on était trop souvent ensemble... Et comme ça a toujours été comme ça et que tu sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment sociable, on voyait pas la différence entre notre relation de frères et celle des autres... Enfin c'est vraiment bizarre j'sais pas comment dire ça...

Il s'arrêta en voyant que Naruto se retenait à nouveau de rire. Il attendit que l'autre se calme avant de poursuivre :

- C'était ma seule référence, mon père est pas doué pour l'éducation. Puis ça a finit par péter et voilà.

- Quoi, c'est tout? Pas de détails croustillants?

- Naruto!

- J'rigoooole!

Sasuke détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, mais releva les yeux en entendant Naruto pouffer à nouveau, puis carrément éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?

- Sasuke, répondit l'autre entre deux gloussements, j'suis désolé mais... ta tête m'a achevé. J'aurais tellement aimé te filmer!

Son rire gagna en intensité alors que d'une voix volontairement aiguë, il imita son ami :

- "Ouuuh Itachiii"!

- Ta gueule!

Mais Naruto ne put se calmer. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour être capable de regarder son ami dans les yeux sans rire.

- Bon, Sas'ke, tu sais que je t'adore, hein?

- Ouais...

- Tu sais que j'te suis dans tes délires comme tu m'suis dans les miens?

- Ouais...

Il y eut un petit silence, puis :

- MAIS C'EST TON PUTAIN DE FRERE!

- Je suis au courant, répondit l'Uchiha en baissant les yeux. C'est pour ça que j'voulais pas t'en parler, j'savais que tu comprendrais pas.

- Mais avoue que c'est quand même bizarre.

- Arrête, c'est dur pour moi aussi-

- J'veux bien t'croire.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Comprenant que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien s'ils essayaient de l'avoir maintenant, il se leva, imité par le jeune blond, puis il lui dit :

- Bon. Dégage, tu me saoule.

- Je sais, ouais. Je repasserai mercredi.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- En plus j'ai aussi des choses à t'raconter.

- Je m'en fous, dégage.

Il mit ses mains dans le dos de Naruto et le poussa jusqu'à l'entrée où il le jeta presque littéralement.

Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tout de même un peu surpris, puis haussa les épaules et reprit la direction de l'arrêt de bus, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute!

Il se tourna une dernière fois et vit, appuyé contre la fenêtre maintenant ouverte de la chambre de Sasuke, son grand frère, torse nu, qui le regardait s'éloigner. En temps normal il aurait profité de la vue, mais avec la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il sentit juste un étrange frisson le traverser avant de faire volte-face.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se changea pour se remettre en caleçon-T-shirt et s'installa sur son lit, ayant attrapé son ordinateur au passage. Il regarda l'appareil avant de le poser négligemment à côté de lui, puis de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette journée? Tout avait été étrange, de son réveil jusqu'à son retour à la maison.

Mais le plus marquant restait tout de même Sasuke et son frère. Il avait toujours sur que Sasuke vouait une grande admiration à Itachi, qu'il était son seul confident (s'il ne se comptait pas) et qu'Itachi le lui rendait bien, mais tout de même. Enfin, bien sûr que c'était drôle, il n'avait jamais vu de scène comme ça auparavant. Et puis, même s'il savait que Sasuke avait toujours préféré être en-dessous pendant l'acte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver hilarant de l'avoir _vu. _

Et en dehors de son côté taquin envers son meilleur ami, il y avait tout de même l'aspect incestueux. Naruto avait toujours trouvé Itachi excessivement beau, et ce n'était pas un secret pour Sasuke, mais il comprenait à présent les sourires en coin de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il en parlait.

Il commença à se poser plusieurs questions, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se pardonner puisqu'il venait visiblement de blesser Sasuke, mais un petit bruit le sortit de ses pensées.

Il appela Kushina pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'elle. Celle-ci fouilla d'elle-même dans son tiroir pour en sortir des feuilles et un crayon, puis elle s'assit à côté de son fils sur le lit. Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'il n'annonce :

- Je me suis disputé avec P'pa aujourd'hui.

Il se dit qu'il ne raconterait pas à Kushina pour l'histoire de Sasuke, il savait que l'Uchiha voulait que ça reste secret. Et puis, il n'imaginait pas quelle réaction aurait sa mère en apprenant ça.

_- Que s'est-il passé?_

- Je l'ai vu avec son mec.

Puis ils s'arrêta et mit une main devant sa bouche, se rappelant qu'il parlait tout de même à une femme qui était sûrement encore amoureuse de Minato. Pour le rasurer, Kushina l'encouragea :

_- Continue, je vais bien._

Il hocha la tête et répondit :

- Ils s'embrassaient et tout, c'était... J'sais pas, ça m'a dégoûté. On aurait dit un série de merde pour les filles en chaleur.

_- Il savait que tu étais là?_

- N-Nan.

_- Donc, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu sais que c'est important qu'il ait une vie sentimentale._

- Oui mais il a dit qu'il l'aimait pas, que c'était juste de l'affection ou j'sais plus quoi.

_- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait qu'il soit amoureux?_

- J'm'en fous qu'il soit amoureux, c'est son boss qui me dérange. Hashi-j'sais-plus-quoi.

_- Ecoute mon chéri, je pense que ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui ton père doit fréquenter. Il n'est pas bête, il sait s'entourer, fais-lui confiance. Je comprends que ça te fase bizarre de le voir comme ça avec quelqu'un, mais ne me dis pas que tu trouves qu'il est mieux quand il est seul._

- C'pas c'que j'ai dit. J'préfèrerai juste qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Kushina soupira, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Elle comprenait les sentiments de son fils, puisqu'elle ressentait presque les mêmes. Entendre ainsi parler des nouvelles relations de l'homme de sa vie, ce n'est plaisant pour personne, seulement elle préférait mille fois voir Minato heureux et souffrir elle-même, plutôt qu'il soit seul et triste. Alors elle se devait d'accepter ce Hashirama, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour son mari... son ex-mari.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre fantômatique et elle regarda son fils, qui arborait la même expression que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu depuis son retour sur Terre, ses sourcils froncés et son regard dur, ses muscles contractés...

- Ne sois pas énervé comme ça.

Il allait rétorquer que si, il était énervé et qu'il ferait bien comprendre son point de vue à Minato dès qu'il rentrerait. Mais il comprit que ce serait alors déclencher une dispute, et qu'une de plus ne lui ferait aucun bien. Déjà qu'il allait devoir travailler beaucoup pour se faire pardonner auprès de Sasuke, que Temari avait disparut de la circulation, et que Neji était parti en voyage, il n'allait pas _en plus _se fâcher avec son père pour une histoire de couple.

Il soupira longuement, puis passa une main sur son visage en secouant la tête. C'était compliqué.

- Bon, j'parlerai avec lui quand il rentrera, de toute façon.

**xxxXxxx**

Minato rentra vers dix-neuf heures trente, en bus comme tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois. Au moment où il avait vu la mine boudeuse de Naruto après son entrevue avec Hashirama, il s'était douté que le garçon les avait vus. Ce qui était une très mauvaise chose. L'une des dernières choses qu'il voulait voir se produire.

Il se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon où il trouva son fils assis sur le canapé, la télé éteinte et les bras croisés. Après avoir prit une inspiration, Minato s'approcha de lui :

- Bonsoir, Liebling.

Naruto le regarda mais ne répondit pas, et attendit qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Alors, tu t'es fait sauté?

- Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé que tu nous ai vu, c'est de ma faute.

- Ouais.

- Ne sois pas fâché, ça ne se reproduira pas, je ferai attention, maintenant.

- J'aime pas ton mec.

- Personne n'aime le partenaire d'un de ses parents.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se dégagea violemment.

- Me touche pas. Vous êtes juste dégueulasses.

- Oh! commença-t-il sur le ton de la réprimande. Tu pourrais être plus respectueux.

- Pourquoi? On se s'rait cru dans un shôjo tellement vous aviez l'air con.

Naruto sentit une main s'abattre sur l'arrière de son crâne, pas avec beaucoup de force mais assez pour qu'il comprenne le reproche. Il lança un regard furieux à son père, mais celui-ci le devança:

- J'aimerai que tu arrête de te comporter comme ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, mais tu es injuste. Moi, je ne me suis jamais infiltré dans tes histoires de coeurs.

- Beh t'as qu'à le faire comme ça on sera quittes.

Minato soupira. Il se tortilla sur le canapé jusqu'à être tout près de son fils, puis d'une voix calme, il répondit :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher d'être en couple. Je ferais attention à être plus discret mais je ne quitterai pas Hashirama pour tes beaux yeux. J'ai aussi le droit à une vie.

- Pfff, répondit le garçon en se tortillant, mal à l'aise de leur proximité, mais malheureusement pour lui il était déjà collé au bras du canapé d'un côté.

Il dévisagea son père un instant.

- T'attends que j'm'excuse?

- Non, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Au moins un point où on est d'accord.

- Tu reviens travailler avec moi, demain?

Naruto grogna et secoua la tête en se détournant.

- S'il-te-plaît, chéri.

- Nan, c'était nul.

- Alleeeeeeez!

- J'ai pas envie.

Minato fit un petit bruit, comme un enfant qui boude, et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il sembla avoir une idée et proposa au garçon :

- Si vraiment demain ne te plaît pas, je te ferais des râmens toute la semaine.

- Hm...

- Deux semaines.

Naruto observa encore son père plusieurs minutes en silence avant de répondre un simple "ok". Le visage de l'aîné s'éclaira et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il remercia son fils.

Le garçon s'attendait à ce que la conversation s'arrête là et qu'il puisse partir, mais il sursauta en sentant la main de Minato se poser sur sa cuisse, son souffle chaud caressa son cou et il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il se tourna brusquement pour être face à lui, ses yeux étonnés plongés dans ceux malicieux, puis il vit son père pouffer. Le sang lui monta rapidement au visage, et, paniqué que son père s'en rende compte, il grimaça et répondit :

- Beeeeerk! La même bouche avec laquelle t'as embrassé ton mec!

Puis il se leva en s'essuyant frénétiquement avec sa main et quitta le salon sous le rire de Minato. Il rejoint sa chambre, se mit sous ses couvertures où il se roula en boule et resta immobile un instant. C'était quoi son problème? Il avait des pulsions ou quoi? Et puis comment la conversation avait-elle put tourner ainsi? Alors qu'il avait attendu son père avec la ferme intention de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il se retrouvait dans cette situation après trois phrases échangées. Pourquoi est-ce que ça finissait toujours comme ça avec son père? Dire que deux semaines plus tôt, il se serait battu avec lui s'il avait osé...

Après avoir longuement pesté et avoir gigoté dans son lit, Naruto s'immobilisa. Il posa une main là où son père l'avait embrassé, se détestant de le faire. Il se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'Hashirama avait raison sur au moins un point :

Minato avait un beau sourire.

**xxxXxxx**

Et voilà bande de gens, finis pour cette semaine. Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard, je suis impardonnable. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et que ma sauvagerie d'auteure retardataire ne vous a pas éloigné du droit chemin (le chemin qui mène... qui mène... enfin j'sais pas trop où il mène, puis comme c'est moi qui l'ait construit, je vous déconseille de l'emprunter en fait...)

A la semaine prochaine!


	10. Il lui arrive quoi, au vieux roux?

**S**alut! Pas de retard cette fois, z'avez vu...

Huhu, réponse **à chlo st-dizier : **Le ItaSasu est adorable, j'y peux rien! Le prochain lemon... va être difficila à placer ^.^ Bientôt, je pense! Normalement je publie les mercredis mais comme tu l'as vu, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des retards...

**Stupide enfant MakeYourDream : **Tu as tes réponses donc bon ^.^...

**xxxXxxx**

Naruto soupira pour la deuxième fois en une minute et regarda son téléphone : quatorze heures quarante-quatre, jeudi. Il se mordit la lèvre, trouvant le temps long, et cela faisait pourtant moins d'une heure qu'il était assis dans le dortoir, surveillant les enfants qui dormaient pendant que Shisui et Sakura prenaient leur pause à leur tour.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Minato qui lui-même avait le regard posé sur la petite chose blonde et boudeuse qui avait finit par s'endormir au bout d'une demi-heure de câlins de sa part.

Oui, Kiiro était venu, aujourd'hui.

Le lycéen soupira encore et bailla. Les nuits lui semblaient courtes. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Sasuke puisque sa mère avait décidé de rester dans la chambre avec lui, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir en sachant que son meilleur ami était sûrement en train de le maudire.

Ou de prendre son pied dans un recoin de la demeure Uchiha.

Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas croisé Hashirama de la journée, et si son père, lui, l'avait vu, il n'en laissa rien paraître, par peur de provoquer un scandal. D'ailleurs, Minato se sentait un peu comme un adolescent à qui on aurait interdit quelques fréquentations, mais qui continuerait en cachette. Son rôle de père était complètement déformé.

Il sentait bien que son fils l'évitait depuis la veille, vraiment gêné, mais il espérait que ça passerait vite. Après tout, c'était juste un geste d'affection, même s'il savait que tous les pères et fils ne s'embrassaient pas pour se remercier, il considérait que cela pourrait être _leur _truc à eux. Parce qu'effectivement, tous les pères et fils n'étaient pas gays.

L'attention des deux hommes fu regagnée par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit sur Shisui et Sakura. Ils firent signe aux deux autres de prendre leur pause, ce qu'ils firent avec un soupir de soulagement. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils trouvèrent deux chaises abandonnées par leurs collègues et s'assirent dessus. Ou plutôt le père s'assit et le fils se laissa retomber comme s'il sortait d'une épreuve fatiguante.

- Naruto?

- Quoi?

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, "fatigué" étant un euphémisme.

- Tu ne dors pas assez?

- Ouais. Et hors de question que je me couche tôt pendant les vacances sous prétexte que j'travaille, mentit-il à moitié.

Minato sourit et les paroles d'Hashirama ressurgirent dans la mémoire de Naruto. Il se gratta nerveusement le ventre et entendit son père marmonner presque pour lui-même :

- On devrait aller au spa un de ces week-end...

- Au spa?!

Le garçon se leva à cette annonce en le répétant encore une fois. Il tourna sur lui-même en sautillant, se rappelant qu'il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois et c'était quatre ans auparavant, avec Sasuke et sa mère. Il sourit et questionna :

- On ira ce week-end? Au spa de Konoha? On prendra genre avec les massages et tout?

Puis il se frappa le front du plat de la main et se répondit :

- Pfff, j'avais oublié que tes vieux t'avaient laissé de l'argent! On va aller au spa de Suna et on prendra tous les truc qu'ils proposent! Oooooh, il faut que j'dise ça à Sasuke! N-Non, pas maintenant, après. Ils ont des râmens dans cette ville?

Son père le regardait s'agiter en souriant, heureux d'avoir mis son fils dans cet état avec une aussi vague proposition. Il sursauta en voyant son Naruto faire de même puis le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche et déccrocha, faisant cesser les vibrations :

- Uzumaki.

_- Bonjour, Naruto._

- C'est qui?

_- Shikaku._

Cette phrase fit immédiatement redescendre l'adrénaline qui animait le garçon. Néanmoins, sa jauge remonta en flèche lorsqu'il commença à paniquer en se rappelant que sa mère était restée chez eux. Il s'éloigna de son père dans le couloir jusqu'à être hors de portée de voix.

- Comment z'avez eu mon numéro?

_- Mon fils connaît des gens, qui connaissent des gens, répondit l'homme de façon amusée. Je te dérange?_

- Pas encore, j'suis au taff. Enfin j'reprends dans quelques minutes. Vous vouliez quoi?

_- Je suis libre pour toi demain soir, ça te dit?_

- On dirait que vous m'invitez au resto'.

Il y eut un petit blanc puis Shikaku éclata de rire et répondit :

_- Vraiment garçon, même si je devais un jour être attiré par les hommes, je m'attaquerai aux Hommes, pas aux petits garçons comme toi!_

- Tsss, j'vous aurais prouvé le contraire.

Shikaku souffla longuement pour calmer son rire et entendit Naruto :

- Vous voulez que j'vienne à quelle heure?

_- Je t'attendrai à partir de seize heures._

- Ok. Moi j'finis à quinze heures donc j'viendrai vers seize heures trente plutôt.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse qu'une main se posait sur son bras, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Minato qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

- Avec qui tu parles? demanda le père.

Naruto tapa furieusement sur son écran pour tenter de raccrocher, et y parvint après quelques essais. Puis il rangea son téléphone et regarda son père.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir? C'est un copain?

- Ouais, c'est un copain. On s'est donné rendez-vous en fin de semaine. Mais ça te regarde pas!

Affolé, le garçon contourna Minato pour rentrer dans le dortoir en marmonnant qu'il avait eue la peur de sa vie. Son père le regarda, perplexe. Il était presque sûr d'avoir reconnue la voix du portable de son fils. Mais après tout, il était tout de même peu probable que Naruto ait ce genre de fréquentation. Du moins il l'espérait.

Comment une journée pouvait-elle passer aussi lentement? Naruto n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que ses trois collègues s'affairaient et semblaient prendre du plaisir à faire ce qu'ils faisaient, que les enfants était bruyants bien que moins nombreux que la veille, mais surtout, qu'il avait _faim._

Et enfin quinze heures s'affichèrent sur l'horloge. Il cria un "wouhou!" de soulagement et attrapa son sac pour quitter l'école. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, son père l'agripa par le T-shirt pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, même s'ils se verraient plus tard dans la soirée.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto se rendit chez Sasuke avec la ferme intention de se faire pardonner. Il toqua, attendit, toqua encore, puis attendit, et continua son manège jusqu'à ce que le porte ne s'ouvre sur... Itachi. Le jeune blond commença à bégayer bêtement pour demander Sasuke.

- Tu te doutes que mon frère n'a pas envie de te parler?

- Ouais, j'sais. Mais justement j'suis venu pour m'excuser. S'il vous plaît.

- Je sais bien. Il est dans la chambre, là. Il sait que c'est toi mais il ne veut pas te parler.

Naruto soupira de façon exagérée. Il se mordit la lèvre en cherchant quoi faire avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'Itachi :

- Il est vraiment vexé, et je le comprends.

Ca, c'était un reproche.

- Mais je te comprends un peu d'une certaine manière.

- Comment ça?

- Quand mon meilleur ami a apprit ma relation avec Sasuke, sa réaction a été pire que la tienne. Il a été dégoûté et ne plus parlé pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je lui explique et qu'il comprenne.

- Mais j'comprends c'que Sasuke voulait dire. Juste que sur le coup c'était vraiment drôle! Enfin sa tête m'a mis K.O, mais même si j'trouve ça bizarre ça me dégoûte pas.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, il va se calmer.

- J'veux qu'il sache que j'm'excuse.

Puis il mis sa main au coin de sa bouche pour augmenter la portée de sa voix en criant à l'intention de son meilleur ami, quelque part dans la maison :

- J'suis désolé Sasuke! Je t'appelle demain!

Après ça il salua Itachi en le remerciant, réussissant même à lui arracher un sourire qui lui déclencha presque une crise cardiaque.

Il prit ensuite le chemin de chez Temari, résolu à avoir de ses nouvelles à elle aussi, puisqu'elle ne répondait plus au téléphone. Devant sa porte comme devant celle de Sasuke, il toqua en criant le prénom de sa cousine, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Kazehaya. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque Gaara apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Ah, salut.

Gaara le regarda de haut en bas en silence, à moitié caché derrière sa porte. Puis il sortit un peu la tête comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir, attrapa le bras de Naruto et l'entraîna à l'intérieur avec une vitesse hallucinante, lui arrachant un cri peu viril.

Le blond cligna des yeux, se laissant entraîner pas son cousin jusqu'à l'étage, puis ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes dans la chambre du rouquin. Une pièce carrée comme celle de sa soeur, aux murs gris et au mobilier aussi pauvre que la chambre de son père : un lit à droite, sous la fenêtre, à côté d'une petite table de chevet. A gauche, contre l'autre mur, une armoire métallique, puis, presque collé, un petit bureau.

- Euh... Y'a un problème?

- Mon père est au travail, répondit Gaara d'une voix si basse que Naruto faillit ne pas l'entendre.

- T'as une sale gueule, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormis?

Le roux ne répondit pas. Il toisa encore son cousin avant de s'approcher pour lui dire :

- Il faut que ton père s'excuse. Pour ce qu'il a dit au mien l'autre jour.

- Quoi? Mais ça va pas, ton père l'avait cherché!

Gaara se mit à se ronger un ongle. Il contourna Naruto pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, vérifier que personne n'était dans les couloirs et refermer derrière lui, puis répéta :

- Il faut qu'il s'excuse.

- Eh, mais il t'arrive quoi? T'es parano.

- Ecoute, Naruto, depuis que nos père se sont vus, le mien a des crises de colères effrayantes. Il est tout le temps sur les nerfs. Mon frère est allé chez un ami pour se cacher, et Temari et moi on vit chez les Aburame. Je suis rentré aujourd'hui parce que j'avais besoin d'affaires et que mon père travaille mais il va pas tarder.

Naruto plissa les yeux en scannant son cousin, cherchant à comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis :

- Vous avez peur à ce point? Elle va bien Temari?

- Elle va très bien, mais elle a prit un congé pour éviter que mon père la cherche sur son lieu de travail.

- Mais j'pige rien, tu vas pas me dire que ton père est énervé comme ça parce que le mien lui a dit de fermer sa gueule?

- J-J'en sais rien, mais depuis ce jour il est devenu fou. Peut-être que si ton père vient le voir, ça le calmera, mais on peut pas rester comme ça.

Puis Gaara se dirigea vers son armoire dont il sortit un sac à dos. Il fourra dedans plusieurs vêtements en marmonnant, répétant que Minato _devait _s'excuser. Puis il s'approcha de Naruto et lui prit la main en le suppliant presque des yeux :

- Tu comprends, Naruto? Tu dois parler à Minato aujourd'hui, fais tout pour le convaincre. Le téléphone de Temari ne fonctionne plus, alors si t'as un problème appelle-moi. T'as mon numéro?

- Ouais, répondit mollement le blond.

- O-Ok. Maintenant on doit paritr, mon père va rentrer.

Puis sans lâcher son cousin, Gaara rouvrit la porte de la chambre et ils quittèrent rapidement le domicile. Le rouquin verrouilla la porte derrière lui et répéta :

- Aujourd'hui, c'est important.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'embrasser la joue de Naruto et de disparaître à pas rapides dans une petite ruelle.

Le blond resta planté dans la rue un instant, secoué. Que venait-il de se passer? Est-ce que Gaara et ses aînés avaient _peur _de Kazehaya? Mais si c'était le cas et que ce que venait de dire son cousin était vrai, il devait absolument en parler à Kushina avant d'en parler avec Minato!

Naruto se reprit et s'approcha de l'arrêt de bus. Le prochain bus ne passerait que dix-sept minutes plus tard, alors la garçon fit mine de s'échauffer avant de reprendre le chemin de son château en courant. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il prit une minute pour reprendre son souffle, puis il retira ses chaussures, jeta son sac dans sa chambre et appela immédiatement :

- Maman! T'es où? Il faut que j'te dise un truuuuc!

Kushina sursauta en voyant son fils entrer si brutalement dans la chambre. Elle toqua dans le mur et pendant qu'elle sortait de quoi écrire, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps pour tout lui raconter, faisant de grands gestes dans le vide pour illustrer ses propos :

- J'viens d'aller chez Temari pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais y'avait que Gaara. J'ai pas tout compris mais j'crois que son père est devenu fou! Il m'a dit que Kankurô était chez un pote et que lui et Temari aussi vivaient chez d'autres gens, parce que leur vieux arrêtait pas de faire des crises de colère à cause de l'autre jour quand P'pa est allé lui fermer sa bouche! Gaara a dit que j'dois parler à P'pa pour qu'il s'excuse parce qu'ils ont peur de Kazehaya.

Kushina écarquilla les yeux. Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'écrire que Naruto acheva :

- Genre Gaara était parano il avait trop peur que son père le voie, il était venu chercher des affaires. T'imagines? Il est trop bizarre ton cousin! Faut que Papa aille le voir!

Puis il s'immobilisa en pensant à ce que devait ressentir Temari. Les relations compliquées avec un père, il connaissait, mais jamais il n'avait eu peur de lui. Et puis Kazehaya avait toujours été un papa gâteau pour sa fille, si elle avait carrément peur de lui, c'est qu'il avait dû y aller vraiment fort.

Naruto s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure : Dix-sept heures trente. Encore une heure et demi avant que Minato n'arrive. Il sentit un creux se former près de lui et sut que sa mère venait de prendre place également. Elle lui tendit une feuille et il lut :

_- Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Comment allait Gaara, il n'était pas blessé?_

- Nan, il avait juste vraiment peur.

_- Il faut que tu parles à ton père, qu'il s'explique avec Kazehaya. Tu es sûr que c'est à cause du week-end dernier, chez lui?_

- J'en sais rien, c'est juste c'qu'a dit Gaara. Moi, je l'ai pas vu, son père.

Kushina se mordit nerveusement la pulpe du pouce. Cette situation était tout à fait inattendue. Si jusqu'ici elle n'arrivait pas à croire aux changements qu'elle avait vu de son cousin, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Et encore, son meurtre ne lui venait pas encore à l'esprit. Ce qui la préoccupait, c'était que Kazehaya se comporte d'une telle façon que ses enfants aient peur de lui. Etait-il arrogant au point que les remarques de Minato l'aient mis hors de lui depuis une semaine?

Que ça sentait mauvais...

...

...

...

Dix-neuf heures trente-neuf. Minato arriva au château Namikaze, exténué. _Jamais _plus il ne jouerait à la balle au prisonnier avec des enfants, même si Kiiro le lui demandait en dilatant ses pupilles au milieu de ses gros yeux bleus.

- _Guten Abend, _lança-t-il à l'adresse de son fils.

Fils qui apparut soudainement d'un couloir en l'entendant entrer. Naruto arriva vers lui en courant, le faisant même reculer. Sans perdre de temps, le garçon lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi à partir de son arrivée chez Gaara. Il parla tellement vite que Minato se demanda s'il ne risquait pas d'avaler sa langue. Enfin, le jeune homme souffla et demanda :

- T'as compris? Tu dois aller voir ce cinglé pour qu'il se calme!

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes?

- Mais POURQUOI j'te mentirai, hein? Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi appelle-le ou va le voir ou écris-lui une lettre ou invite-le... En fait nan, l'invite pas!

Minato esquissa un sourire avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le calmer. Il lui demanda deux secondes pour se changer mais le garçon le suivit jusque dans sa chambre, sautillant en lui demandant de se dépêcher. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux en voyant son père se déshabiller, tant il était occupé à parler vite et d'une voix aiguë.

Le père soupira en enfilant son T-shirt, et entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone dans la poche de son jean à présent posé sur le lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un éclair jaune le dépassait pour s'emparer de l'appareil. Naruto déccrocha et cria, affolé :

- ALLÔ?!

_- Allô? Je peux parler à Minato s'il vous plaît?_

- Temari? C'est Naruto! C'est moi! T'es où? Tu vas bien?

_- Liebling! répondit la jeune femme. J-Je vais bien, merci. Mon frère m'a dit que vous vous étiez vus aujourd'hui._

- Ouais, il m'a tout dit.

Naruto vit Minato s'approcher de lui et lui faire signe de lui faire écouter également.

- Tema, j'mets le haut-parleur, y'a mon père.

La blonde acquiesça à l'autre bout du fil, et lorsque ce fut fait, Minato salua :

- Bonjour, ma grande. Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment tu te sens?

_- Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux. Je ne comprends juste pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père. Je pense que Gaara vous a tout raconté..._

- Ouais, mais t'inquiète pas, commença Naruto, P'pa va aller voir ton vieux pour s'expliquer, après ça ira mieux.

_- Surtout pas! Surtout, ne lui parlez pas, ne l'appelez pas!_

Les deux hommes clignèrent devant l'empressement de la réponse. Temari reprit après quelques secondes :

_- Je connais très bien Papa, plus on essaye de le calmer, plus il s'énerve. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, je saurais quand il ira mieux. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas contact avec lui._

- Mais on peut pas t'laisser comme ça!

- Naruto, si elle ne veut pas qu'on intervienne, on n'interviendra pas.

Kushina et sa nièce écoutèrent ensuite les deux hommes se disputer pour chercher quelle était la meilleure solution. Naruto voulait à tout prix appeler Kazehaya pour sortir ses cousins -mais surtout sa cousine- de leurs ennuis, tandis que Minato lui répétait que Temari savait mieux qu'eux comment réagir avec son père. Kushina était partagée entre les deux, en tant qu'ancienne proche de Kazehaya, elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui aurait put le mettre dans une telle colère, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer de l'énerver plus, au risque que les retombées soient pour ses enfants.

- Nous ne l'appellerons pas, Naruto. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais...

Le père prit une inspiration pour continuer :

- Chez qui résidez-vous, avec ton frère, Temari?

_- On est chez Aburame Emi. Elle nous a volontier ouvert sa porte et a promis de ne pas contacter Papa._

Minato et Kushina réfléchirent. Des années qu'ils n'avaient pas vue Emi...

- Si je propose à Temari et Gaara de venir ici, commença l'aîné à l'adresse de son fils, tu seras plus rassuré?

- C'est vrai?

- Cela dépend des Sabaku. Tu en penses quoi, ma grande?

_- J-Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne veux pas gêner._

- Mais tu gênes pas, abrutie!

Temari déclina une nouvelle fois. Sous le regard suppliant du lycéen, Minato argumenta pour convaincre sa nièce, lui soulignant qu'elle dérangerait moins chez eux que chez les Aburame qui avaient cinq enfants, qu'ils seraient tous plus rassurés, et que son père aussi serait plus heureux en se calmant s'il apprenait que ses enfants avaient logé chez de la famille. Devant la ténacité de la psychologue, le père finit par lui proposer de la rejoindre dans un café le surlendemain pour parler tranquillement. La jeune femme accepta après un temps d'hésitation, et ils raccrochèrent en soupirant chacun de leur côté.

- Tu es content, mon chéri?

- Bah ouais, vu la tronche du fils Aburame, j'imagine pas à quoi doivent ressembler les paternels.

- Ne sois pas méchant, Emi était une bonne amie à ta mère et moi.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules et se laissa retomber sur le grand lit de son père. Il gigota un peu, puis en sentant la forme du matelas sous lui, il ne put que remarquer :

- Tu dors jamais du côté de maman, hein?

Son père secoua la tête, un vague sourire triste aux lèvres. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Minato rejoigne son fils sur le lit. Il s'allongea également sur le dos, sa tête à la hauteur de celle de son fils :

- Tu t'en fais encore pour Temari et Gaara? s'enquit-il.

- En fait à la base, je m'en fais que pour Tema. Mais à cause de la tête de Gaara cet après-midi j'ai commencé à m'en faire pour lui...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Temari a tellement sale caractère que je suis sûr que même son père ne pourra jamais rien contre elle. Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille Uzumaki pour rien.

Un bref rire leur échappa pendant que Kushina hochait fièrement la tête. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois en silence, puis Minato le brisa d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Quand... quand ils viendront, Temari prendra la chambre d'ami, et Gaara pourra partager la tienne.

- Pourquoi, y'a deux autres chambres dans cette baraque.

- Tu sais que c'est un garçon très perturbé, un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien. Et puis vous vous entendez bien, vu ce que vous avez fait à votre _soirée._

Un léger rouge vint tinter les joues du lycéen. Il sourit d'embarrassement et se mit sur le côté, face à son père pour répondre :

- Bah j'te préviens que si tu nous mets dans la même chambre, tu vas pas pouvoir dormir pendant un bout de temps.

- Oh, pitité épargne-nous ça.

- Ouh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as peur de pas être à la hauteur de mes exploits, avec ton boss?

- Comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi nous étions capables, plaisanta le père, médusé de parler aussi naturellement de ce sujet avec son fils, bien que ses joues à lui aussi prenaient une teinte plus foncée.

Kushina les observait en souriant, se débarrassant rapidement de l'envie de les rejoindre. Elle regarda ensuite les deux hommes se parler encore un peu, une discussion taquine tout à fait banale, comme elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en voir deux semaines auparavant. C'était presque miraculeux, tellement qu'elle en oublia pour un moment les nouvelles énigmes qui s'étaient ajoutées aux anciennes.

...

...

...

Naruto refusa catégoriquement de se lever pour ce vendredi matin. Minato avait beau le secouer avec plus ou moins de force, ouvrir les volets de la chambre, l'appeler, rien n'y faisait. Naruto gardait les yeux obtsinéments fermés. L'animateur soupira, pensant à ce que sa femme aurait fait à sa place -lui balancer de l'eau à la figure- mais décida de ne pas en arriver jusque-là.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, exaspéré et se mordit la lèvre.

- Liebling, ça fait moins d'une semaine que tu as commencé le travail, tu ne peux pas t'absenter.

- C'est pas parce que c'est la première semaine que j'peux pas être fatigué, marmonna l'adolescent, la bouche dans l'oreiller.

_Au moins il est réveillée, _pensa Kushina. Ses mains lui brûlaient tant elle avait envie de renverser une bassine d'eau froide sur le visage pour le moment angélique de son fils. Pour qui se prenait-il? Sécher le travail de cette façon! Oh, si elle pouvait, elle lui ferait avaler les douces plumes de ce coussin si confortable.

Minato abandonna. Il eut un petit grognement frustré et fiinit de se préparer pour se rendre à l'école. C'était dans ces moments qu'il regrettait de ne pas être un de ces Fugaku dont les enfants n'osaient même pas songer à rester au lit alors qu'ils avaient des choses à faire. Il était incapable de forcer son fils, pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force, mais tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait comprendre que Naruto soit fatigué, qu'il ait envie de dormir. C'étaient des choses qui lui étaient arrivées à l'adolescence et il avait un peu souffert que ses parents ne sachent pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur son lieu de travail, il maudit le ciel de croiser Tobirama de si bon matin. L'homme aux cheveux blancs le salua mais ne posa aucune question à propos de Naruto, ce qui était inhabituel pour quelqu'un dont les yeux si perçants ne perdaient jamais de temps à remarquer et pointer ce qui n'allait pas.

L'animateur ne se fit cependant pas remarquer et rejoint sa salle pour se retrouver seul, comme chaque matin à cette heure-ci.

Le temps lui sembla passer beaucoup plus lentement, malgré l'arrivée de Sakura et Shisui quelques heures plus tard, et Minato finit par s'avouer que bien que discret, son fils lui manquait un peu quand il n'était pas au travail avec lui. Et cela faisait pourtant, comme il l'avait souligné, moins d'une semaine que Naruto avait commencé. A quels point s'étaient-ils rapprochés pour en arriver là?

De son côté, Naruto n'émergea de son sommeil que vers dix heures. Il profita de ce matin seul pour prendre son temps pour se préparer et regarder la télé. Alors qu'il posait ses pieds sur la table basse, une feuille vint se poser sur ses genoux. Il rougit en lisant le contenu :

_- Tu aurais dû aller au travail, fainéant! Je sais que c'est dur de te lever le matin mais c'est un devoir, un engagement que tu as pris en acceptant ce boulot. Ton père pourrait se faire engueuler, je te rappelle qu'il s'est porté garant pour toi auprès de son patron!_

- Je sais mais j'suis vraiment trop fatigué. Et pis c'est trop tard, j'suis là, j'suis là!

_- Yoda te punira!_

Ce commentaire laissa Naruto perplexe. Néanmoins, Kushina lui indiqua de laisser tomber et il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Quoique c'était tout de même la deuxième fois que sa mère parlait de Yoda...

Le garçon passa la journée à ne strictement rien faire, à part jouer sur sa console et regarder les téléfilms de l'après-midi, grignotant toutes sortes de produit, alors qu'il n'avait même pas faim.

C'est vers seize heures qu'il se leva pour prendre une douche. Il s'habilla ensuite rapidement, se chaussa et attrapa son sac dans lequel il glissa l'interrogatoire de Kushina pour Shikaku. Une fois que celle-ci tira doucement sur son pull pour lui indiquer qu'elle était prête, ils quittèrent le château pour prendre le bus.

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps pour retrouver la maison de l'homme, dont il avait déjà mémorisé le chemin. La même grand-mère que la dernière fois le siffla lorsqu'il passa, assise sur le perron de sa maison, et l'ignora royalement pour arriver chez sa cible.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, soupira, puis sonna. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la femme de Shikaku lui ouvrait. Elle mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître puis sourit et appela son mari. Celui-ci apparut et sourit en voyant le jeune homme :

- Alors, tu t'es préparé?

- Bien, même!

Shikaku sourit et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Naruto et Kushina. Il ferma derrière eux et rejoint le salon. Naruto le suivit avec appréhension, se demandant s'il serait à la hauteur et si cela valait de toute façon la peine de perdre du temps, puisque Kazehaya constituait à présent un parfait suspect.

Le blond chassa ces idées de sa tête.

_Personne _n'était à innocenter.

**xxxXxxx**

Chapitre court, pardon! Mais les vacances arrivent pour moi, je vais pouvoir bien m'avancer dans cette fiction et éviter tout incident ^.^


	11. Interrogatoire râté, arrivée des Sabaku

**Y**ouhou, troisième chapitre d'affilé sans retard, offrez-moi un... offrez-moi une review, je serais contente!

**Chlo st-dizier : **Haha, il faut bien que je donne un peu envie de lire le prochain chapitre, non? Oh, la cohabitation des cousins... je ne peux rien dire, mais elle risque d'être mouvementée ;) Bonnes vacances à toi aussi!

...

...

...

_Personne _n'était à innocenter.

Comme la première fois, les deux hommes prirent place sur les deux canapés au milieu du salon presque vide, toujours en travaux. Naruto resta une seconde immobile, les mains posées sur les cuisses, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre le thé mais pour élucider un meurtre. Il ouvrit son sac à dos qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et en sortit la feuille sur laquelle était écrit son interrogatoire. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il lut :

- Alors, Shikaku, quel âge avez-vous?

- Quarante-trois ans.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie?

- Assistant de service social.

Le heune homme haussa un sourcil, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ce métier. Shikaku lui répondit d'un sourire en coin, amusé par le changement de langage de Naruto, ne se doutant pas que Kushina aussi souriait.

- Ouais, bon... Hum, quelles relations entrèténé... entraténé... en-tre-ten-niez-vous avec la victime, Uzumaki Kushina?

- Nous avons entretenu une relation amoureuse de quelques temps, avant de nous en tenir à une relation amicale.

- Ok. Où étiez-vous le soir de son meurtre?

- Sur mon lieu de travail, un bureau à la limite entre Konoha et Kumo. Beaucoup de mes collègues peuvent le confirmer.

- D'accord.

Naruto se leva. Il relut une dernière fois le petit passage qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer avant de croiser les bras et de faire un va-et-vient, devant Shikaku. Prenant une mine mystérieuse, il annonça :

- Saviez-vous que malgré ce que la police avait annoncé, il se trouve que vous ayiez eu, au moment du meurtre de la victime, un mobile?

- Non, mais je pense que tu vas éclairer ma lanterne, répondit l'homme, méfiant.

- C'est justement cette relation amoureuse passée avec la victime qui constitue ce mobile.

Il mit un doit sur sa tempe, le temps de se rappeler de son texte :

- Ne m'avez-vous pas déjà avoué que vous étiez jaloux du proche cousin de la victime, Kazehaya?

- J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Par contre j'ai oublié de préciser que si j'avais eue la preuve irréfutable de sa perversion, je l'aurais battu à mort. Et peut-être que, furieux, j'aurais ensuite prit le camion que je n'ai pas pour aller rouler sur ta mère, la punir de sa naïveté au nom d'une histoire d'amour qui a duré trois mois et avait eue lieu près de quinze ans avant ce jour.

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher. Il regarda Shikaku qui comme à chaque fois, semblait très amusé. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet aveu? Après tout, il était tout de même en train de l'accuser, là. Il ne se doutait pas que Shikaku souhaitait seulement voir jusqu'où il irait, sachant que Naruto n'avait certainement pas écrit ce petit interrogatoire tout seul.

- Vous vous foutez d'moi?

- Un peu, oui. Allons, garçon, tu sais très bien que je suis innocent. Au lieu de perdre du temps à m'interroger, tu devrais plutôt chercher qui est le vrai coupable.

Comme l'avait prévu Kushina, Shikaku s'amusait à déstabiliser le garçon, tout en lui montrant bien qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Vexé, Naruto faillit ne pas remarquer le mouvement très léger sur sa poche arrière de jeans, cachée à la vue de son interlocuteur. Il comprit alors le petit code que sa mère avait décidé :

_"Si jamais tu te retrouves en difficulté, fais bien attention à ce que je ferais. Je tirerai ta poche droite si j'estime que tu peux lui faire confiance, ta poche gauche si je pense que tu dois pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin."_

Kushina venait de tirer sa poche droite, alors Naruto se permit de se relaxer un peu. Il se rassis, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant.

- J'vous crois.

- Bien. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant?

- Je m'disais que vous pouviez m'aider à interroger les autres de votre bande.

- Oh, et pourquoi je ferai ça?

- Parce que je le vaux bien!

Il offrit à l'homme un sourire de publicité volontairement ridicule, en le pointant du doigt, le pouce levé. Shikaku lui sourit en secouant la tête et Naruto reprit :

- Nan, plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment envie de résoudre ce bordel. J'pense que j'peux faire ça pour la mémoire de maman, et j'sais qu'elle tenait beaucoup à vous et qu'elle vous faisait confiance.

Son vis-à-vis sembla réfléchir un instant :

- Je voudrais beaucoup t'aider mais cela pourrait être compliqué. Les gens que tu soupçonnes sont des amis à moi, même si nous nous voyons peu souvent désormais. Je me vois mal débarquer chez eux du jour au lendemain pour leur dire que je pense qu'ils ont tué l'une des notres.

- Ouais, j'vois.

Heureusement, Kushina avait prévu qu'il répondrait quelque chose dans ce genre :

- Mais au pire, si vous acceptez de m'accompagner, on peut aller les voir, vous leur dites que je vous ai supplié de venir avec moi, que vous croyez en leur innocence et que vous vouliez juste être là pour me prouver que ce que je soupçonne est faux. Et ce sera la vérité, nan?

- Effectivement, mais comprend que ça ne me tente pas trop.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Lorsque l'enquête sur ta mère fut abandonnée, les autres et moi étions effondrés. Et nous n'étions pas les pires. Ton père, lui, rasait carrément les murs, il a perdu beaucoup de poids, c'était devenu une vraie loque, complètement déprimé. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Alors on a fait un genre de serment sur le silence quant à la mort de ta mère, on s'est juré de ne pas en parler. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas suffit, ton père s'est beaucoup éloigné de nous jusqu'à ne presque plus nous voir, il a plongé dans la dépression. Je sais qu'il a coupé les ponts avec presque toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, si ce n'est pas toutes. Tu comprend?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, attentif, les coudes appuyé sur ses cuisses. Il n'imaginait pas que Minato ait été si seul, puisqu'il avait tout fait pour le lui cacher.

- Ouais, j'comprend, mais si votre "serment du silence" est si important que ça, pourquoi vous avez directement accepté de parler de maman quand je suis venu chez vous la première fois?

- Tu poses de bonnes questions, répondit Shikaku. Ton arrivée m'a beaucoup étonné, comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne pense pas que ton entreprise soit tout à fait personnelle. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que quelqu'un te demande de faire ça, et je pense qu'il s'agit soit de ton père, soit d'une des personnes du groupe.

- Et donc?

- Et donc maintenant que j'ai été tout à fait honnête avec toi, j'aimerai que tu le sois aussi avec moi pour que nous soyons quittes. Qui t'envoie?

Ouh... Il s'était fait avoir.

A la façon dont Shikaku le regardait, Naruto savait qu'il n'était même plus question de nier le fait que quelqu'un lui ait demandé de terminer cette enquête. Mais que pouvait-il dire? Il ne pouvait pas faire croire que c'était Minato, ça lui poserait sûrement des problèmes. Et ce serait lui qui aurait des problèmes s'il accusait une des personnes du groupe, puisqu'il ne savait pas ce que Shikaku aurait l'intention de faire. Et dire la vérité n'était tout simplement pas une possibilité. Il sentait dans les yeux sombres de Shikaku que celui-ci savait qu'il venait de le troubler.

Pour gagner quelques secondes, Naruto se redressa sur son fauteuil et soupira en croisant les bras, les yeux fermés.

- Vous êtes perspicace pour un vieux.

- Tu es insolent pour personne ayant été élevée par Minato.

- C'est pas de ma faute si le caractère de ma mère était implanté dans mes veines depuis ma naissance. Bon, vous voulez savoir la vérité?

- Pourquoi pas?

- C'est ma cousine, Temari.

- La fille de Kazehaya?

- Ouais. Elle était aussi petite au moment du meurtre de maman, mais y'a pas longtemps on en discutait, pis on a découvert les documents de son père, et on a décidé de résoudre l'enquête. Comme ce serait plus logique que ce soit moi qui mène les interrogatoire, vu que c'est ma mère, j'ai insisté pour venir vous voir. Vous êtes content?

Il y eut un autre instant de silence. Shikaku observait attentivement les traits du garçon, cherchant à détecter un mensonge, mais bien qu'un peu pâle, il n'y avait rien de flagrant. Il garda néanmoins cette information de côté et répondit :

- Je suppose que oui.

- Alors vous allez m'aider?

- Possible. Qui comptes-tu aller voir en premier? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Je sais pas, je dois déjà dire tout ça à Temari, avoua le jeune homme en l'imitant, ramassant son sac par la même occasion.

Ils se dirgèrent vers l'entrée de la maison en terminant la conversation :

- Appelle-moi quand tu le sauras, je te dirais ce que j'en pense. Et puis, j'aimerai rencontrer ta cousine aussi, savoir quelles sont ses motivations...

Les yeux de Naruto s'étrécirent légèrement. Shikaku ne le croyait peut-être pas, en fin de compte.

Après de brèves salutations, Naruto reprit le chemin de chez lui, sa mère accrochée dicrètement à son sac. Il ne cessa évidemment pas de se ressasser tout ce qui venait de se passer, s'il avait manqué quelque chose dans les paroles de Shikaku, s'il pouvait _vraiment _lui faire confiance. Mais il avait au moins fait un grand pas. Il était à peu près sûr que Shikaku n'était pas coupable, mais il ne savait pas si l'homme garderait ses secrets.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte en bois de son château, Naruto fut surpris de voir son père déjà rentré alors qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda le garçon.

Minato s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire bonjour.

- Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, je croyais que tu étais malade. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants alors Shisui et Sakura m'ont dit que ça irait pour eux si je rentrais.

- Tu penses pas que j'ai passé l'âge que tu restes à la maison parce j'suis malade? Et en plus j'étais même pas malade, j'étais juste crevé.

- Bon, je suis soulagé, alors, sourit son père. Tu étais où?

- Chez Sasuke, mentit le lycéen.

L'animateur hocha la tête et prit la direction de sa chambre. Naruto se déchaussa et rejoint sa propre chambre, pour se mettre dans des vêtements plus confortables. Une fois que ce fut fait, il alla dans sa salle de jeu où il s'enferma, brancha le clavier à sa télé, ouvrit l'application de traitement de texte et se décala pour faire de la place à sa mère.

_- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri!_

- Ouais, enfin c'était ton scénario...

_- Je suis fière quand même. Grâce à toi, nous avons au moins un allié, et nous allons pouvoir vraiment avancer._

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant de façon gênée. Les compliments venant de sa mère étaient vraiment agréables.

- Bon, alors tu lui fais confiance?

_- Assez, oui. Il se méfie un peu mais c'est dans sa nature. Je suis par contre sûre à cent pourcent qu'il n'est pas mon meurtrier. Bon, j'espère que tu as une bonne solution pour ce que tu lui as dit à propos de Temari, tu peux être sûr qu'il va vérifier._

- Je sais ouais. Bah, ils viendront sûrement vivre chez nous avec son frère, alors j'lui dirais presque toute la vérité. Je lui dirais pas que t'es là, juste que j'ai décidé de terminer ton meurtre et que comme il me foutait la pression, j'ai inventé ce mensonge. Elle le prendra pas mal si j'lui explique.

_- J'espère... Je vais aller voir ton père, Naruto, ça ne te dérange pas?_

- Pas d'problème.

Il déconnecta le clavier de la télé avant de l'éteindre et rejoint sa chambre. Ce petit moment seul l'arrangeait un peu, il avait besoin d'appeler Sasuke. Il se glissa sous ses draps pour composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

_- Allô, _déccrocha la voix blasée du jeune Uchiha après quatre sonneries.

- Allô! Oh, t'as déccroché!

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?_

- J'veux m'excuser pour l'autre jour, j'pensais pas que t'allais mal le prendre.

_- Bah figure-toi que je l'ai mal pris. Tu réfléchis des fois?_

- J'suis désoléééé! Je t'assure que ça me dérange pas, après tout, c'est tes fesses, si tu m'expliques je comprendrai tout, promis! Même, j'te comprends déjà un peu!

_- Il fallait y penser avant de recracher tes poumons en te marrant devant chez moi! Laisse-moi._

- Non, non, non! Raccroche pas! Mais c'est juste ta tête qui était drôle! Pardonne-moi! Sinon j'fais mon numéro de gosse capricieux!

_- Tu __es __un gosse capricieux._

- Mais siteplaiiiiiit! Pardon Sasukeeeee! Je referai plus!

_- Naruto, _commença le brun sur un ton menaçant.

- Mais tu peux pas me faire la gueule encoooore! Regarde, t'as déccroché alors que tu savais que c'était moi. Tu vois, t'as envie de me pardonner! Alleeeeeez! En plus j'suis venu chez toi et j'ai essayé de t'appeler, ça veut dire que j'm'excuse, hein? Et regarde mardi j'ai même pas dormi parce que j'pensais à toi, ça veut dire que j'suis aussi désolé, hein?

Sasuke soupira à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'imaginait pas qu'un jour il entendrait autant d'excuses sincères de la part de Naruto. Et à sa voix suppliante, il pouvait par contre bien imaginer la tête que faisait son ami en ce moment : la bouche tordue vers le bas en une moue triste, les joues un peu rouges et surtout, ces _maudits _yeux devenus d'un seul coup énormes, remplis de fausses larmes, et s'ils avaient été face à face, Naruto aurait passé ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant partout, sachant bien que Sasuke détestait ça et qu'il lui aurait donc pardonné pour qu'il arrête.

_- Bon, ok. On se voit un de ses jours pour parler. Si tu te fous de moi, je te casse la gueule, pigé?_

- Ouiiiiii! Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du temps, ou j'viens chez toi!

_- C'est ça. A plus._

Et Sasuke raccrocha sans plus attendre. Naruto sourit et se roula sur son lit, s'emmêlant dans les draps, mais il se sentait déjà plus léger. Le meurtre de sa mère avançait, son meilleur ami ne lui faisait plus la tête, il ne restait plus que l'arrivée de ses cousins pour qu'il soit totalement soulagé. Il se leva en un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en sortit un paquet de bonbons qu'il ouvrit et commença à manger. Puis, il alla dans la chambre de Minato qu'il trouva assis sur son lit, lunettes sur le nez et ordinateur allumé.

Son père releva les yeux vers lui en le voyant arriver et, un peu intrigué, le regarda s'approcher. Le garçon contourna le lit et posa un genou à côté de son père, sur la place qui avait appartenu à Kushina, mais ne bougea pas plus, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation. Minato hésita moins d'une demi-seconde avant d'annoncer d'une voix douce :

- Tu es son sang et sa chair Naruto, bien sûr que tu peux monter.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme s'assit donc sur le lit à côté de son père. La veille, Kushina lui avait proposé de faire ça, parce qu'elle pensait que Minato ne devait pas rester comme ça, dans un lit vide depuis onze ans.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Nan, j'venais voir c'que tu faisais.

- Je prépare le planning des activités pour le centre, la semaine prochaine.

Naruto hocha la tête, même si en vrai ça ne l'intéressait pas trop. Il s'affala un peu plus sur le lit et tendit son paquet de bonbon à son père. Celui-ci en piocha un qu'il mit dans sa bouche avant que ses joues ne prennent un teinte rouge vif.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'enquit le fils.

- C-C'est super acide, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de surcrerie...

Minato porta les mains à ses joues en grimaçant, arrachant un petit rire au jeune homme.

- C'est ça quand on est trop vieux!

- Je ne suis pas vieux!

- Tu peux me rappeler qui va fêter ses quarante ans dans six mois?

Minato sourit mais répondit :

- Je préfèrerai que tu dises que j'ai fêté mes trente-neuf ans il y a six mois.

- Mais ça veut dire la même chose, constata Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

- Peut-être, mais dans la formulation, la subtilité fait que je sonne plus jeune.

- Putain, tu réagis comme une vieille femme! C'pas la peine de faire des chichis comme ça, tu les fais pas tes quarante ans!

Le père se sentit tellement étrangement flatté par ce compliment qu'il rougit légèrement et se reconcentra sur son écran. A côté de lui, Naruto engloutissait le contenu de son paquet, le regard un peu dans le vide, bien que leurs regards se croisèrent à quelques moments.

La soirée passa tranquillement, et lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Naruto annonça qu'il n'avait pas faim et en profita pour rester aux côté de son père qui mangea un sandwich tout en continuant à travailler.

- Pourquoi t'as pas de télé dans ta chambre? demanda le fils vers vingt-et-une heure, alors que son père rangeait son appareil.

- Parce que je ne regarde la télé que rarement.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence. Puis Naruto se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans un mot, ce qui laissa Minato un peu perplexe mais il en profita pour se changer également, et fatigué par sa semaine, il s'apprêtait à se coucher quand un bruit venant de pas très loin dans le château se fit entendre. Le même bruit continua et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne revienne dans sa chambre, tirant derrière lui la télé de sa salle de jeu sur son meuble à roulettes sur les étagères de laquelle était posée sa PlayStation, les fils enrourés autour de ses mains.

- N-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

- Beh ça s'voit quand même!

- Oui mais... enfin pourquoi?

Le garçon fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de son père, il positionna la télé en face de la tête de lit, utilisa une rallonge pour brancher le tout sur la prise non-occupée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il inséra un CD dans sa console et se jeta sur le lit, s'installant sur les draps à côté de son père.

- Me r'garde pas comme ça. C'est Temari qui a dit que les soirées de merdes comme ça c'était un bon truc.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça nul.

Naruto ne répondit pas. A la place, il attrapa sa manette et fit quelques réglages. Minato se pencha à côté de lui pour lui embrasser le front une nouvelle fois et lui glissa :

- Tu peux être adorable des fois.

- ADORABLE? Moi? On me l'avait jamais sortie celle-là, répondit le garçon dont les joues s'assombrirent un peu.

- Ah, et on te sort quoi d'habitude?

- Beau, séduisant, sexy, baisable... Tout c'que tu veux.

- J'aimerai bien connaître les gens qui t'ont à ce point fait gongler les mollets.

- Peut-être, mais ils ont pas tord!

Les deux hommes gloussèrent un moment et le film commença.

- Au fait, Naruto, c'est quel film?

- Star Wars.

...

...

...

Minato fut réveillé ce matin-là par un bourdonnement sourd et constant dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux avec paresse pour se retrouver face au visage de son fils endormi. Se frottant un peu les paupières, il se redressa et vit que le bruit venait de la télé qu'ils n'avaient pas éteinte, puisqu'ils s'étaient endormis en plein milieu troisième film de la série. Malgré que l'appareil se soit mis en veille, il commençait donc à fatiguer d'être resté allumé si lontemps.

L'homme fit passer son bras par-dessus le corps de Naruto pour attraper sa manette qu'il avait posée sur le lit. Il mit un instant avant de comprendre comment elle fonctionnait mais finit par réussir à éteindre la console, puis avec la télécommande, la télé fut éteinte à son tour.

Il soupira et se recoucha, face à son fils positionné sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers lui. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Kushina. La forme du visage, des yeux, même la couleur était plus proche de la couleur des yeux de Kushina. Un bleu clair certes, mais pas autant que ses propres yeux. Il aurait bien aimé que son fils les ouvre pour qu'il puisse les regarder.

Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il venait de dormir dans le même lit que son fils. Temari était-elle une magicienne pour qu'ils renouent aussi vite après onze ans dans l'incompréhension mutuelle? Quoiqu'elle fut, Minato ne s'en plaignait pas. Il remerciait simplement le ciel qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille, ne se doutant pas qu'il ne faisait que gonfler l'égo de Maître Yoda.

Pensivement, il glissa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Au moins, ça, c'était de lui. Puis il caressa sa joue, passa sur les petites marques qu'il y avait dessus, avant de descendre pour s'arrêter sur son dos. Des gestes qu'il avait tant de fois fait quand Naruto était petit. Peut-être le jeune homme ne s'en souvenait pas, mais c'était des souvenirs auxquels Minato s'était accroché pendant leur période difficile, priant pour que ces moments reviennent. Et ils étaient là.

Progressivement, le sommeil de Naruto se fit moins lourd. Ses yeux commencèrent à bouger sous ses paupières qu'il finit par ouvrir en baillant. Il s'étira en faisant passer sa langue sur ses dents et se mit sur le dos, puis tourna la tête vers son père :

- 'Lut.

- Bonjour. Tu es matinal aujourd'hui.

- Il est quelle heure?

Minato tendit le bras derrière lui pour attraper son téléphone sur la commode :

- Neuf heures vingt.

- Ah ouais, là c'est tôt.

Naruto se remit sur le ventre, la tête dans ses bras.

- Y'a ton odeur dans la chambre, commenta-t-il.

- Oh, euh... C'est plutôt normal, c'est ma chambre. Moi je trouve par contre qu'il y a ton odeur dans mon lit, maintenant.

- Ouais, ça aussi c'est normal.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, et Minato se sentit presque ému de voir un sourire presque enfantin sur le visage endormi de son fils. Oui, c'étaient les yeux de Kushina.

- C'est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous avec Tema? demanda le garçon.

- Onze heures.

- J'peux venir?

- Si tu veux.

Ils restèrent au lit encore une petite demi-heure en silence, profitant simplement de ce matin agréable. Ils se levèrent ensuite pour rejoindre le salon et s'empiffrer pour l'un, boire un café pour l'autre, leurs yeux un peu fatigués par une nuit tout de même courte.

Lorsqu'il fut environ onze heures moins le quart, il prirent le bus pour se rendre au petit restaurant de quartier, _Der Kleine Ort, _dans lequel ils entrèrent. L'endroit avait une ambiance assez propre, toutes les tables, rectangles, étaient allignées le long des deux murs, laissant un allée qui menait directement au bar. Heureusement, même si c'était samedi, le fait que ce soit les grandes vacances faisait qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de monde.

Naruto fut le premier à voir Temari et Gaara, assis à une des dernières tables avant le bar. La psychologue leur fit signe et ils s'approchèrent, soulagés de les voir. Après bisous et salutations, les deux blonds prirent place en face des deux autres.

- Vous avez l'air fatigués, commentèrent Temari et Minato en même temps.

Ils sourirent et le père reprit :

- Alors, vous vous en sortez comment chez Emi?

- Elle est très gentille et s'occupe bien de nous. Nous partageons notre chambre mais en dehors de ça, tout va très bien.

- Vraiment?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant. Puis elle jeta un regard à son frère et son cousin qui se regardaient silencieusement.

- Et tu as des nouvelles de ton père?

- J'ai absolument pas cherché à en avoir, répondit la jeune femme d'une façon plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit calmé, sinon il aurait appelé Gaara ou Kankurô.

L'animateur hocha la tête. Il hésita un court instant avant de se lancer :

- Tu sais, je serais vraiment plus rassuré si vous veniez chez nous. Vous seriez plus près de chez vous, et ce serait plus facile pour votre père de vous retrouver, puisque ce sera sûrement un des premiers endroits où il viendra chercher.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il nous retrouve. C-Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous êtes adorables et j'aurais accepté si-

- Si quoi? coupa Naruto. Si ton père vient toquer et qu'il est pas calme, on le foutra dehors, c'est tout. Et puis tes excuses elles tiennent pas la route. Genre t'as peur de déranger, comme si j'aurais insisté si ça m'posait problème.

Minato le stoppa d'une main discrète sur la cuisse en voyant qu'il semblait s'énerver. Il reprit d'une voix douce :

- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, les consultations gratuites, ton soutient moral depuis toutes ces années, ta présence à chaque fois qu'on en a eu besoin, c'est la moindre des choses.

Temari baissa la tête pour regarder la table en bois. Elle se rongea nerveusement un ongle, l'air agité par un débat intérieur :

- Ne vous sentez pas obligés.

- Je... pense qu'on peut accepter, commenta timidement Gaara. Enfin, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'on dérangeait pas.

- Gaara, siffla sa soeur entre ses dents.

- Mais ils ont _dit _que ça les dérangeait pas. J-Je comprends pas pourquoi on pourrait pas accepter. On dérangera beaucoup moins chez eux que chez Emi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux pour croiser ceux des deux blonds. Ils savaient qu'il s'agissait là du dernier argument et elle vit clairement sur leur visage qu'ils étaient un peu crispés, désireux d'entendre une réponse affirmative. Un peu touchée par le geste même si elle savait qu'il lui amènerait des problèmes, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et céda :

- Bon, ok, vous avez gagné! Mais dès qu'on trouve une solution on arrête de squatter chez vous.

Naruto lâcha un "yes" de réjouissance, Gaara ferma les yeux de soulagement et Minato sourit simplement, rassuré également.

Ils prirent un café tous ensemble, qui fut néanmoins recraché par le lycéen blond parce que "ce putain de truc est dégueulasse, j'sais pas comment vous pouvez boire ça!" puis en empruntant la voiture de Temari, ils prirent la direction de la maison Aburame. Ce fut la mère de famille qui ouvrit la porte lorsqu'ils s'y présentèrent. Elle sourit à Temari et Gaara puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui les accompagnait :

- Oh... Minato...

- Bonjour, Emi.

Puis elle dévisagea Naruto qui fit de même. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer une femme portant des petites lunettes rondes et un pull au col montant mais non. Elle était spéciale à sa manière avec son presque mètre quatre-vingt et ses cheveux courts entièrement blanc malgré qu'elle ne semblait pas si vieille. Si le jeune homme l'avait croisée dans la rue, il n'aurait jamais put deviner qu'elle était la mère de Shino.

- C'est étrange comme il ressemble à Kushina. N'empêche, heureusement qu'il n'a pas ses cheveux, le pauvre se serait fait vanner toute sa vie!

Puis elle rit à sa propre blague, avant de croiser le regard vexé de Gaara.

- Mais je rigole, mon chou, avoua-t-elle en lui ébouriffant quelques mèches. Ils sont aussi jolis tes cheveux roux!

Ils se dévisagèrent tous en souriant de façon gênée avant que la femme ne les invite à entrer. Temari regarda son oncle et son cousin avant d'accepter et de pénétrer la maison. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son hôte, puis elle et son frère montèrent à l'étage, récupérer leurs affaires.

Les Namikaze les regardèrent, puis Emi se tourna vers eux en croisant les bras :

- Alors, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vus, vous. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Naruto il m'arrivait là.

Et elle mit sa main au niveau de sa taille pour illustrer son propos.

- C'est vrai que c'était il y a un moment, reconnut Minato.

- T'es toujours dépressif ou tu vas mieux?

Le fils s'étouffa avec sa salive à cette question. Lui à qui l'on reprochait souvent d'être sans gêne venait visiblement de rencontrer son Maître.

- J-Je vais mieux depuis quelques mois. Et toi, toujours des problèmes d'alcools?

Oh, vu comment le visage d'Emi se décomposa, Minato venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle éclata de rire cependant et attrapa Minato par le cou pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

- Tu n'as pas changé petit con, se moqua-t-elle.

Le père se dégagea en gloussant, les joues rouges de se retrouver dans cet état devant son fils. Il croisa d'ailleurs le regard de celui-ci qui haussait un sourcil, un peu perdu.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, marmonna l'animateur en remettant ses cheveux en place -ou les dérangeait-il encore plus?

- Tu habites toujours dans ce château ridiculement grand cédé par tes parents?

- Où pourrai-je aller? Et toi tu as toujours autant d'enfants ou tu as finis par en tuer un?

- Y'a des fois où l'idée me traverse l'esprit.

Elle leva le poing en le crispant tout en grimaçant, pour montrer à quel point elle était excédée parfois. La voix de Temari s'éleva dans le couloir, prononçant son prénom, et elle fit un signe aux deux hommes avant de grimper les marches trois par trois.

Minato hésita avant de croiser le regard de son fils qui lui, ne perdit pas de temps pour commenter :

- Bah dis-donc, elle est cool.

- Elle a... toujours été un peu garçon manqué. Et je suppose que le fait d'avoir donné naissance à cinq garçon ne l'a pas beaucoup aidé à se féminiser.

- J'vois ça.

- Mais elle est très gentille.

Puis son regard se perdit un peu dans le vague, dans ses souvenirs. C'était ce trait de caractère qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez Emi. Même après trois ans sans se voir, les blancs embarrassants n'existaient pas avec elle. Sa spontanéité et son franc-parler, deux choses qui la rendaient dignes de confiance auprès de ses amis, en avaient fait la meilleure amie de Shikaku, mais avaient également aidé Minato à prendre un peu confiance en lui quand il avait rejoint le groupe. Il l'avait considérée presque comme une grande soeur, particulièrement depuis qu'elle l'avait poussé à aborder Kushina pour il _crevait _d'amour depuis plus d'un an.

Emi redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de Temari et Gaara. Ils embrassèrent la mère de famille avant de la saluer et de la remercier, puis avec une certaine précipitation, le rouquin se dirigea vers la voiture, tandis que Temari échangeait quelques derniers mots avec la femme.

Enfin, elle s'approcha des deux blonds. Elle serra la main du père, puis celle du fils, et leur glissa avant qu'ils ne partent :

- Il faut vraiment qu'on se voie, un de ces jours. On aura des choses à se dire.

Elle leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'oeil, mais les deux hommes n'eurent pas de mal à savoir qu'il y avait un sous-entendu très sérieux.

Après d'autres politesses, la petite équipe rejoint finalement le château Namikaze. En le voyant, Gaara soupira de soulagement, puis Naruto et Minato leur prirent leur valise pour les installer. Le garçon prit celles de son cousin qu'il déposa dans sa propre chambre, tandis que Temari fut conduite à la chambre d'amis.

Lorsque Naruto se retourna, son regard croisa immédiatement les yeux un peu angoissés du rouquin qui le regardait faire.

- Pourquoi tu m'regarde comme ça? Tu veux une chambre tout seul?

- Non, ça va.

Le blond haussa une épaule et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers le débarras du château, au fond du couloir. Il en sortit un matelas qu'il traina dans sa chambre, puis il le couvrit avec un drap housse sorti de son armoire. Alors qu'il allait recouvrir le tout d'un draps propre comme l'imposait l'hospitalité, il soupira d'ennui et se tourna vers son cousin :

- Euh... ça te dérange si ton lit est pas super bien fait?

- Non, je peux le faire.

- Merci.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter une nouvelle fois la pièce quand enfin, son cerveau eut un tilt :

- Ah, t'as peur que j'te viole, c'est ça! Bahahaha t'inquiète pas, j'te ferais rien que tu veux pas que j'te fasse!

Et il lui mit un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule en riant encore un peu. Puis il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où devait résider Temari, pour l'y trouver, accompagnée de Minato. Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard complice, tous deux contents et soulagés, manquant le tic nerveux de l'un de leurs invités.

Cependant, le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Aucun d'eux ne quitta le salon, les conversations tournèrent principalement autour de Kazehaya, de la vie chez Emi, et des premiers jours de travail de Naruto. Le garçon rougit un peu en avouant que ce n'était pas très concluant, mais fut rassuré par son père qui lui dit que c'était toujours le cas pour les jeunes qui n'avaient pas d'expérience. Puis, alors qu'ils se préparaient tous à aller se coucher dans la soirée, la sonnerie retentit et ce fut Minato qui se déplaça pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'air se fendre à côté de son visage, lorsqu'il évita de justesse le poing de son cousin par alliance...

**xxxXxxx**

**V**oili-voilou (ringard comme salutation...) pour ce chapitre! Pardon pour le suspense, mais il faudra attendre mercredi prochain ;)

Puis comme je ne pense pas que vous visitiez mon profil, je vous annonce que mercredi prochain, en même temps que ce chapitre, arrivera un ItaSasu qui expliquera un peu comment la relation entre ces deux-là a put tourner jusqu'à devenir la scène la plus humiliante de la vie de Sasuke, racontée au chapitre dernier ^.^

Il est néanmoins tout à fait facultatif, alors bon...

Allez, à mercredi!


	12. Interdiction

**H**ey, vous! Voilà ce quatrième chapitre d'affilé sans retard! Vos reviews me font toujours tellement plaisir!

**xxxXxxx**

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'air se fendre à côté de son visage, lorsqu'il évita de justesse le poing de son cousin par alliance...

Par réflexe ou panique, il referma brusquement la porte, prit deux secondes pour souffler et la rouvrit. Les deux grandes mains de Kazehaya attrapèrent le col de son T-shirt puis avec force, il le poussa contre le mur.

- C'est toi qui est venu chez moi, enfoiré! Je sais que c'est toi!

Soufflant pour ne pas s'énerver, Minato répondit :

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Les documents, c'est toi qui les a volé!

- Quels documents?

Alertés par le bruit, Naruto, Kushina, Gaara et Temari débarquèrent en paniquant. Les deux Sabaku se figèrent en voyant leur père et alors que Naruto continuait d'approcher pour faire à son oncle il ne savait trop quoi, il vit Minato lui faire un discret signe d'apaisement.

- Kazehaya, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

- Quand tu m'auras rendu ce que tu m'as volé.

- Lâche-moi.

- Ou sinon quoi?

- Tu le sais _très _bien. Maintenant, lâche-moi, répéta-t-il de façon un peu plus menaçante.

Kazehaya resta un instant à fixer les pupilles de son interlocuteur. Oui il savait très bien, enfin, une fois seulement il avait participé à une bagarre générale avec Minato, et oui, il savait. Sa joue s'en souvenait.

- Papa, appela Gaara d'une voix suppliante.

Le père souffla puis lâcha progressivement son vis-à-vis qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Puis le rouquin posa son regard sur ses deux enfants qui se tenaient à distance de lui, le garçon accroché au bras de sa soeur, et enfin croisa les yeux orageux de Naruto.

- De quels documents parlais-tu? questionna Minato.

- Les documents sur Kushina. Ceux qui parlaient de son enquête. Ils ont disparut et ça coïncide étrangement avec les derniers agissements de ton fils qui s'est mis à fouiner dans les affaires du groupe. Je veux les récupérer _maintenant._

Minato haussa les deux sourcils, interloqué. Il lança à son fils un regard interrogatif et le vit se détourner légèrement. Cependant, il répondit à son cousin :

- Ni moi, ni Naruto ne t'avons volé quoi que ce soit.

- Toi et Fugaku étiez les seuls à savoir où je rangeai ces documents, tu te rappelles? Quand tu es venu consulter après la mort de Kushina, je t'ai dit que j'avais rangés ces documents dans mon bureau, pour que tu comprennes que personne n'avait effacé ta femme de sa mémoire. Mais ils ne sont plus là, et Fugaku est en voyage. Il ne reste que toi, Minato. Je ne sais pas ce que toi et ton gosse essayez de faire avec cette enquête, mais vous avez dépassé les bornes.

- Ta gueule!

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto, que Temari retenait par le bras. Celle-i répondit au jeune blond :

- Ne parle pas comme ça, Liebling, tu ne fais qu'envenimer les choses. Et toi, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de son père, tu ne peux pas débarquer chez les gens pour les accuser de vol. Si ça se trouve, tu les as juste changé d'emplacement.

- Je ne les aurais jamais fait bouger de là où ils étaient.

- Papa, c'est absurde! Est-ce que tu imagines Naruto ou Minato nous cambrioler pour prendre des papiers contenant des informations qu'ils possèdent déjà, hein?

Cette question sembla calmer Kazehaya. Il se mit à réfléchir et fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant un peu de Minato tout en passant une main sur son visage. Puis il regarda son cousin dont les yeux avaient repris leur aspect normal -accueillant- et lança un regard à Naruto qui s'était lui aussi calmé. Après un instant de silence, la voix de Minato s'éleva calmement :

- Je ne sais pas qui aurait put te prendre ces papiers, mais tu es venu _frapper _à la mauvaise porte. Mes horaires au travail sont plus longs que les tiens, je commence avant toi et finit après toi. Quant à Naruto il travaille avec moi et le seul jour où il n'y était pas, c'était hier. Mais tu avais déjà perdu les documents, n'est-ce pas?

- Alors qui?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en sache?

Kazehaya secoua lentement la tête. Il grogna, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, puis ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de réussir à articuler :

- J-Je suis-

- Excuse accecptées. Mais ceux qui en ont le plus besoin, c'est eux, répondit Minato en faisant un mouvement de tête vers son neveu et sa nièce.

Après quelques secondes, Temari inspira fortement et fit quelques pas vers son père, son frère toujours accroché à elle. Puis elle ouvrit la porte, invitant silencieusement Kazehaya à la suivre, et ils refermèrent derrière eux, prêts à discuter.

Lorsque le battant fut clos, Naruto et Minato soupirèrent et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Ce mec est un vrai connard.

- Ne sois pas dur, je le comprends un peu.

- Tu blagues? Le mec débarque, te plaque au mur et te traite de voleur, et toi ça te va? Tranquille?

- Tu voulais que je me batte, peut-être? Ca n'aurait servi à rien et l'un de nous aurait finis à l'hôpital.

- Ouais mais quand même, rajouta Naruto en mettant les mains dans les poches, mine boudeuse à l'appui.

- Bon, je pense qu'ils en ont pour un moment dehors. Tu viens?

Le garçon hocha la tête et suivit son père jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assirent autour de leur table ronde, l'un en face de l'autre et attendirent, peut-être une dizaine de minutes. Se sentant affreusement stressé et sachant que de toute façon, cela finirait par arriver, Naruto brisa le silence :

- Tu me poses pas la question?

- Je pensais en parler plus tard. Tu préfères qu'on fasse ça maintenant?

- Au moins ce sera fait.

Minato soupira, attendant que son fils se lance :

- J'ai entendu quelque part que Maman était victime d'un meurtre qui avait pas été résolu. J'voulais en savoir plus, alors j'ai rendu visite à ton pote Shikaku. Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait un peu pour parler aux autres.

L'aîné cligna plusieurs fois :

- Qui t'a parlé de cette histoire de meurtre?

- J'sais plus, répondit prestemment le garçon en gigotant. J'sais juste qu'il avait raison et que le vieux Shikaku pense la même chose. On a même une piste.

- Naruto, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

- Tu m'aurais dit non.

- Bien sûr que je t'aurais dit non! Tu ne peux pas aller chez ces gens pour leur soutirer des informations de ce genre, c'est une affaire très sérieuse. La police a mené une enquête pendant plusieurs années et ça n'a abouti à rien, comment peux-tu croire que ça marcherait mieux avec toi?

- Parce que pour moi c'est important. C'est genre... un hommage à Maman, c'est la seule chose que j'peux faire pour elle.

Naruto croisa le regard de son père qui semblait... blessé. Il détourna rapidement son visage sur le côté et continua :

- Et même si tu m'dis non j'continuerais quand même.

- Et si le meurtrier est vraiment l'un d'entre eux? S'il essaie de te faire du mal? Même si tu découvres qui est le coupable, qu'est-ce que tu pourras y faire?

- J'en sais rien. J'veux juste le faire, c'est tout!

Minato secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Il croisa ensuite les mains sur la table et inspira :

- Naruto?

- Quoi?

- Naruto, regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta :

- Je ne _veux _pas que tu continues cette enquête. Si jamais j'apprends que tu es retourné chez eux, je change tes horaires pour qu'ils se calent sur les miens. Et si tu continues d'avoir des contact avec Shikaku, je te retire tout ce qui te sers actuellement de loisir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus que tes livres pour réviser, compris?

Le garçon resta un moment muet. Il voyait dans les yeux de son père que celui-ci était sérieux. Alors qu'il cherchait encore une réponse venimeuse à cette menace, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la minute d'après, Temari et Gaara entraient dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes brisèrent enfin le contact visuel pour voir le visage enragé de la jeune blonde qui marchait vers eux à grands pas. Elle s'approcha d'eux et frappa ses deux poings sur la table, furieuse.

- Mais je vous jure, il se croit tout permis, celui-là!

- Vous avez été rapides, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'enquit Minato.

- Il s'est passé que mon père est le pire des abrutis! On pensait pouvoir s'expliquer calmement avec lui mais non, Môsieur joue les durs, il nous ordonne de rentrer à la maison! Comme s'il était en mesure de donner des ordres!

Elle frappa encore sur la table avec cette fois beaucoup plus de force, faisant lâchement sursauter les trois hommes de la pièce. Puis elle croisa les bras et se mit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant en russe des mots qui piquaient les oreilles de Kushina. La psychologue s'arrêta ensuite en se prenant les mains dans la tête et regarda son frère cadet, toujours planté au milieu du salon. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de paroles et la garçon vint finalement s'asseoir près de son oncle et son cousin.

Minato se leva finalement. Il s'approcha de Temari et la mena plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée des deux lycéens, puis la rassura.

Naruto les regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers Gaara. Le garçon le fixait en se rongeant un ongle.

- Alors ton vieux est toujours énervé?

- Temari a mentit, chuchota le rouquin en se penchant brusquement en avant.

- Quoi? questionna Naruto en faisant de même.

- J-Je sais pas pourquoi elle vous a raconté cette histoire, mais c'est pas ça que mon père a dit. I-Il a engueulé ma soeur parce que c'est à elle qu'il avait confié les clés de son bureau et que c'est de sa faute si il a été cambriolé. Il a dit qu'elle était tête en l'air, et qu'il savait qu'elle avait un copain secret.

Cette fois, le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- T'es sérieux?!

- C'est ce qu'il a dit, après, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Temari a dit qu'il se montait la tête puis on est rentré.

- Et pourquoi elle nous a mentis?

- J'en sais rien.

- Et pourquoi tu m'dis tout ça?

- J'en sais rien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Son cousin se moquait-il de lui? Il le regarda encore quelques secondes puis regarda sa cousine. Minato venait de la prendre dans ses bras et elle cachait son visage contre son épaule. Soupirant exagérément fort pour attirer leur attention, le garçon les vit s'écarter puis s'approcher d'eux. Ils prirent place, Temari à côté de son frère et Minato non-loin de lui. Le père lui lança un regard qu'il ignora pour s'empresser de s'exclamer :

- BON! Du coup vous restez là? Puisque votre vieux est pas calmé.

- Pour nous c'est ok, compléta Minato.

La psychologue sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour se convaincre elle-même et répondit :

- D'accord. Mais bon, on ne sera pas un fardeau pour vous. Je reprendrai le travail dès lundi pour participer aux paiements de-

- Pas d'argent, coupa l'animateur. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, pas de ça en famille.

Elle lui sourit un peu tristement mais n'objecta pas.

Une petite demi-heure plus atrd, chacun se retrouvait dans sa chambre, Naruto prêt à sortir, Minato lisant un livre, Temari préparant quelques papiers pour son travail, et Gaara... Gaara ne semblait pas vraiment occupé. Il était assis sur son lit, les jambes ramenées contre lui, le regard dans le vague.

Voyant cela pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, et ayant d'une certaine manière un peu pitié de son cousin qui lui semblait totalement désorienté, Naruto soupira et attrapa son téléphone. Après avoir composé son numéro, la voix de Sasuke lui répondit calmement de l'autre bout du fil.

_- Allô?_

- Si t'es en train de faire c'que j'pense que tu fais tous les jours depuis une semaine, dépêche-toi de finir. J'arrive dans vingt minutes avec Gaara et j'ai une putain d'envie de cookies.

_- Je suis en train de faire ce que tu penses que je fais et vingt minutes seront pas suffisantes. Viens dans trente ou quarante._

- A toute'.

Et ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Naruto se tourna vers son cousin qui lui offrit un léger sourire de remerciement. Puis le blond le rejoint sur son matelas au sol, s'assit près de lui en prenant appui contre son propre lit et soupira.

Les trente minutes conseillées par Sasuke s'écoulèrent assez rapidement, puisque même si les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots, ils avaient chacun la tête bien remplie, même si Naruto évitait de penser à ce qui le tracassait le plus, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas tout à fait de raison à la boule dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Minato.

C'était donc ainsi que l'on se sentait après une interdiction formelle?

...

...

...

Naruto fut soulagé en voyant que Sasuke vint leur ouvrir presque tout de suite après qu'il ait frappé à la porte. Le brun salua les deux cousins et les installa dans le salon. Il disparut ensuite dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un paquet de cookies et une bouteille de jus d'orange qui avait sûrement dû coûter cinq euros au supermarché bio du coin, puis prit place sur une chaise en face du canapé des deux autres.

Commençant à manger avec son tact habituel, Naruto expliqua sa situation, la bouche pleine, recrachant quelques miettes sur ses deux vis-à-vis. Gaara fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et s'essuya discrètement à chaque fois qu'il se faisait toucher par un des missiles, tandis que Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Enfin, lorsque ce qui semblait être la limite de sa patience fut atteinte, le brun coupa sèchement son ami :

- Naruto, avale.

Le garçon s'exécuta, peut-être un peu trop vite puisqu'il s'étouffa avec le contenu de sa bouche. Alors qu'il toussait jusqu'à en devenir écarlate devant son cousin qui lui servait précipitemment un verre de jus, Sasuke sortait de l'étagère de la table basse une boîte de mouchoir avec laquelle il s'essuya calmement.

Naruto se décoinça enfin la gorge. Remerciant Gaara d'un mouvement de tête, il finit de raconter à Sasuke ce qu'il s'était passé, n'omettant pas la déclaration faite par son cousin à propos du prétendu mensonge de Temari, mais taisant tout ce qui était en rapport avec la situation de Kushina.

- C'est tout? qestionna Sasuke. Tu es fâché parce que ton père t'a dit de ne pas continuer, alors que tu sais très bien que tu vas quand même le faire?

- Non, j'ai les nerfs parce que j'ai pas eu l'temps de lui répondre et qu'il croit que ses menaces ont de l'effet.

Gaara se permit de commenter :

- Mais elles en ont d'une certaine manière, puisque tu n'arrives pas à te calmer.

Sasuke hocha une fois la tête en fermant les yeux, pour montrer son accord. Naruto s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé pour réfléchir et conclure :

- De toute façon j'm'en fous. J'finirais mon enquête.

- Alors y'a aucun problème.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Uchiha alluma la télé. Les trois jeunes hommes la regardèrent un instant. Même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement ami, à chaque fois que Gaara et Sasuke échangèrent des regards cet après-midi, ils surent qu'ils étaient tous deux préoccupés par le soudain silence de Naruto qui leur semblait encore plus préoccupé qu'eux.

...

...

...

En arrivant devant son château, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de pousser la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur son père. Du soulagement passa sur son visage en les voyant et il les fit entrer.

- Naruto, il est presque minuit.

- J'suis au courant.

- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu?

- Mon phone était sur silencieux.

Puis Temari apparut elle aussi et traversa une moitié de couloir pour les rejoindre. Elle regarda Gaara, lui mit une tape derrière la tête en lui murmurant de ne plus recommencer sans la prévenir. Elle se tourna vers Naruto et lui dit :

- Toi je pourrais t'étriper sur le champ, sale gosse. Mais je te laisse régler tes affaires avec ton père.

Elle lui mit également une tape derrière la tête et emmena son frère par la main dans sa chambre d'ami.

Minato se tourna ensuite vers son fils, quelque chose d'un peu triste sur le visage.

- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu me fais ce coup-là?

- Qui sait? Peut-être que j'étais juste occupé.

- C'est puéril, ce que tu fais.

- Et alors? Tu m'traite comme un gosse, j'fais le gosse. Assume.

Le père secoua la tête en posant une main sur son front.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu décides de le prendre... Je suis un peu fatigué, ce soir, mais si tu mûris entre ce soir et demain, sache que je suis dans ma chambre et que je suis ouvert aux discussions, si tu en as besoin.

Il lui mit brièvement une main sur l'épaule et rejoint sa chambre, comme dit. Naruto soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, son visage arborant une mine boudeuse sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il prit également la direction de sa propre chambre, ou après s'être débarrassé de tout vêtement mis à part son caleçon, il se glissa sous les draps. Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Gaara pénétra la pièce dans l'idée de se coucher. Il souhaita une bonne nuit au blond qui lui répondit d'un grognement, sans prendre la peine de le regarder, et finit par s'endormir très rapidement.

Quant à Naruto qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil jusque très tard dans la nuit, il finit par sentir un courant froid soulever son draps, puis il y eut un bruit de frottement et il vit l'écran de son téléphone, près de son visage, s'allumer.

D'abord effrayé par cette étrange proximité avec un fantôme, le garçon se détendit un peu et lut le texte que Kushina venait de taper :

_- Je suis restée à la maison aujourd'hui. _

- Je vais pas arrêter l'enquête, murmura le garçon. Je sais c'que tu vas dire : que tu préfèrerai errer sur Terre pour l'éternité que de savoir que t'es la cause d'une dispute entre P'pa et moi, que tu veux que j'écoute ses ordres pour pas avoir de problème, que tu trouveras une solution pour te démmerder ou j'sais pas quoi, mais ça change rien. C'est une des seules choses que j'ai vraiment envie de faire alors que c'est chiant. Parce que c'est toi. Maintenant arrête de t'sentir coupable.

Kushina sourit en regardant le visage de son fils à la lueur du téléphone, sous les draps. Visiblement, Naruto la connaissait bien, mieux qu'elle ne le pensait mais cela ne faisait que la conforter dans son idée que même s'il avait ses traits, c'était bien de Minato qu'il tenait dans sa façon de se comporter avec ses proches.

Soupirant, elle lui répondit simplement :

_- Merci mon chéri. Je ne veux pas réveiller ton cousin, alors nous parlerons mieux demain._

Naruto sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux. Sa mère se retira de son lit pour rejoindre la chambre de celui qu'elle coninuait secrètement à appeler son mari, pour le trouver endormi.

De son côté, malgré ses yeux fermés, le jeune blond ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il entendit Gaara gigoter légèrement sur son matelas et repensa justement à Kazehaya. Il ne faisait que se rendre de plus en plus louche. Kushina lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait étrange qu'il conserve tout ces documents alors que même Minato n'en avait pas autant à propos de sa mort. Mais en plus, le fait qu'il panique à ce point parce que ces documents n'étaient plus chez lui, qu'il se débarrasse de son hypocrisie au point de dire devant Minato qu'il était un "enfoiré"... C'était ça, Kushina n'avait pas eu le temps de lire tout le dossier, mais peut-être qu'il y avait des informations sur Kazehaya et qu'il voulait les cacher. Il avait parlé des agissements de Naruto par à rapport à l'enquête qu'il menait, comment était-il au courant?

Le jeune homme se promit d'aller voir Shikaku pour réclamer des explications. Mais du coup, cela prouvait encore la culpabilité de Kazehaya, qui s'était donc mis à paniquer à l'idée qu'en plus de posséder les informations compromettantes sur lui, Naruto ne récolte les témoignages des autres personnes du groupe...

Le garçon grogna. Il était sûr, _sûr _que son oncle était coupable, mais malgrés toutes ces observations, il n'avait aucune preuve concrète pour... Pour quoi? Le dénoncer à la police? Tout garder pour lui?

Minato avait raison sur ce point-là. Même s'il y arrivait sans être en danger, que ferait-il une fois qu'il aurait démasqué Kazehaya? Il se débarrassa de cette pensée et se retourna dans son lit.

Son père... Quelque part, il ne se sentait pas très bien d'être allé se coucher en sachant qu'il l'avait blessé. Si ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème pendant onze ans, il savait depuis quelques jours qu'il préférait largement voir le sourire de son père, plutôt que son visage déçu et fatigué. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas lui interdire quelque chose aussi formellement, c'était injuste. Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un enfant parfaitement obéissant, mais il se savait prêt à faire quelques efforts pour écouter, de temps en temps. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que la toute première menace de son père soit portée sur ce sujet à propos duquel il ne pouvait absolument rien faire?

Soupir. Minato avait dit qu'il était immature. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait lui renvoyer, mais là, tout seul dans son lit, il pouvait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il savait qu'il se comportait comme un gamin. Mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de répondre. Seulement, malgré que cela ait eu l'effet escompté, Naruto ne s'en sentait pas satisfait.

Agacé de réfléchir, le jeune homme se leva brusquement. Il fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver un T-shirt qu'il enfila en prenant la direction de la chambre de son père. Entrant sans frapper, il le trouva couché dans son lit, endormi.

Il attendit une minute, hésitant à le réveiller alors qu'en effet, il devait être fatigué pour ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Finalement, Naruto monta avec précaution sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il se mit en tailleurs et soupira, contemplant le visage de son père qui semblait parfaitement paisible. Peut-être que s'il s'excusait...

Ouais.

Il s'en voulait.

Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de son père et le secoua doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses deux yeux clairs, qui s'agrandirent en le voyant.

- Liebling, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- 'Venu parler.

Minato replaça son T-shirt sur son épaule et bailla.

- J'te dérange?

- Non, je ne dormais pas depuis longtemps.

Le garçon hocha la tête puis se concentra sur ses mains, posées entre ses jambes croisées. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, avant de finalement se lancer :

- A propos de l'enquête... j'peux vraiment pas arrêter. Si ça avait été autre chose, peut-être que j'aurai abandonné mais là j'peux pas. 'Fin après, si tu m'changes les horaires de travail, j'viendrai plus, si tu m'prends tout mes trucs, c'pas grave non plus, mais j'ai vraiment b'soin de faire ça.

- Je sais, Naruto. Je... j'y ai un peu réfléchis. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ça, puisque tu le fais pour ta mère. J'ai appelé Shikaku tout à l'heure, pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, je m'inquiétais vraiment. Enfin tu avais l'air tellement touché. On a finit par passer un accord : j'accepte que tu continues si à chaque fois que tu rentres, tu me dis absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et si j'estime que tu dois arrêter pour ta sécurité ou autre, tu arrêteras, et Shikaku fera de même.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Est-ce que ça te va?

- J'suis désolé.

Ce fut au tour de Minato de garder le silence, et avant qu'il n'ait put parler, son fils développa :

- Enfin toi tu faisais... t'as fait quelque chose pour que j'aille mieux, enfin pour plus que j'sois fâché et moi... j'ai fait l'con...

Naruto gigota nerveusement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il que Minato soit comme ça? Alors que son père faisait encore une fois de son mieux pour préserver leur fragile équilibre, lui s'amusait à lui faire des frayeurs pour se venger.

- J'suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, chéri, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois content.

- Ouais mais quand même... T'avais raison en fait, j'suis trop gamin... J'aurais aussi dû penser à, enfin j'sais pas, faire quelque chose pour qu'on tombe d'accord sur un truc et-

Le garçon s'arrêta de parler en voyant son père lui sourire. Le sourire auquel il pensait un peu plus tôt. Il sursauta légèrement en le sentant poser une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. La seconde d'après, Minato déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je me demande parfois comment tu réfléchis, chéri. Ne te fais pas de soucis à propos de ça, et puis mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu étais immature, alors que ta colère était tout à fait légitime. Et puis en plus tu...

Minato fut lui coupé dans sa phrase en sentant Naruto passer ses bras autour de son cou, puis se rapprocher de lui. Posant une main hésitante sur le dos de son fils, il tenta de terminer :

- Tu... Tu es venu me voir, donc c'est que tu voulais... tu voulais aussi que ça s'arrange. Et puis zut!

Profitant de ce moment qui serait sûrement unique, il serra un peu plus fort son fils en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et le garçon le serra un peu plus fort également.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'après ça il irait frapper dans un mur pour se sentir comme un homme à nouveau*. Il en avait juste envie, peut-être parce que quelque part ça lui faisait du bien de recevoir ce genre d'attention. Parce qu'en allant se coucher un peu plus tôt il s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être gâché leurs efforts de ces dernières semaines. Ou alors parce qu'il avait la conscience plus tranquille en sachant que sa mission pour sa mère serait menée à bien, qu'elle lui dirait une nouvelle fois qu'elle était fière de lui.

Il ne savait pas trop.

Il inspira un bon coup, autant pour se donner du courage que pour profiter de l'odeur de miel de son père avant de se reculer brièvement. Il se racla la gorge, se gratta l'arrière du crâne, les yeux fixés vers le bas, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans un mot, sous le regard tendre de son père qui se sentait... léger.

Un peu dérangé d'avoir eu une aussi forte dose de gestes tendres dans un laps de temps aussi court, Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'empiffrer, avant de rejoindre sa chambre, se coucher dans son lit où évidemment, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

...

...

...

La première chose que vit Naruto en se réveillant ce matin-là, après une petite heure de sommeil, fut deux orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient de très près. Il les fixa également avant de pousser un grand cri aigu en sursautant.

Gaara en face de lui sursauta également et se recula, une main sur le coeur.

- Putain mais ça va pas de m'foutre une frousse pareille! Tu veux que j'aie un putain d'arrêt cardiaque?

- J-Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt.

- Mais d'abord qu'est-ce que tu foutais à me mater comme ça?

- Rien, je... j'étais juste, enfin tu as l'air calme quand tu dors mais quand tu es réveillé je peux pas, alors j'ai...

Le rouquin chercha ses mots, bégayant des bouts de phrases sans aucun sens sous le regard de son cousin qui ne se remettait pas. Finalement, le blond se leva de son lit, prenant la direction de la porte. Avant de la franchir, il lança un dernier regard méfiant à son psychopathe de cousin, puis rejoint le salon, l'estomac vide. Il trouva Temari et Minato, tous deux en train de boire un café et de discuter calmement, leurs visages aussi fatigués.

Il croisa accidentellement le regard de son père qui respirait le lollipop-rayon-de-soleil-arc-en-ciel-salut-fils-tu-te-rappelles-d'hier? puis celui de sa cousine qui ne semblait plus fâchée après lui. Il leur adressa à tous deux un grognement puis attrapa son paquet de céréale qu'il dévora sur le canapé, pour être le plusloin possible des deux adultes qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Peut-être devrait-il parler à Temari des derniers rapprochements avec son père... Mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, puisqu'après tout, ils allaient beaucoup mieux maintenant, non? Il se tourna pour la regarder le regarder sans gêne, puis se reconcentra sur l'écran de télévision.

Soupir. Du haut du ciel, Yoda observait en silence. Oh oui, les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante.

**xxxXxxx**

**F**oilà, foilà pour ajourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^.^

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review!


	13. Balle au prisonnier

**V**oilà ce treizième chapitre qui a faillit ne pas arriver à l'heure!

Merci aux revieweuses, bonne lecture à vous tous et... et vive le HashiMina!

**xxxXxxx**

Minato bailla silencieusement. Mardi matin, mais son corps réagissait comme s'il s'agissait d'un vendredi soir. Il se sentait courbaturé, fatigué, lassé et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Mais s'il le montrait, qui donnerait le bon exemple à Naruto?

L'animateur chercha des yeux son fils, qu'il trouva assis sur un banc de la cour, entouré de quatre petites filles qui semblaient s'être amourachées de lui. Il sourit à cette vue et se reconcentra sur les autres enfants de la cour que lui et Shisui surveillaient, tandis que Sakura s'amusait avec d'autres petites têtes qui l'appréciaient énormément.

Depuis le passage de Kazehaya, le samedi d'avant, Gaara et Temari ne semblaient pas vraiment au plus haut de leur forme. Le garçon ne quittait presque pas sa soeur qui s'était donné quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail, et elle-même ne sortait pas beaucoup de la maison. Puis après leur petit câlin, Naruto avait fait mine de l'éviter avant d'accepter de lui parler à nouveau. Ce geste avait fait tellement de bien à Minato qu'il se mettait à sourire à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

La voix de Shisui attira l'attention du blond :

- J'ai promis aux gosses qu'on ferait une balle au prisonnier avant la fin de la journée.

Puis le jeune homme s'écarta et évita son regard, sachant très bien qu'il venait de mettre Minato dans une situation embarrassante.

- Tu as... QUOI?

- Désolé, mais ils me suppliaient tous avec leurs gros yeux en couinant avec des têtes toutes tristes. Même Itachi aurait succombé!

Minato soupira en secouant la tête. Lui-même savait qu'il n'aurait pas put résister à leurs bouilles, et il se faisait avoir à chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient de faire ce genre de jeux qui le faisaient rentrer chez lui en rampant de fatigue.

- Bien, mais je ne joue pas cette fois.

- Tu dis ça mais quand tu les verras arriver vers toi pour te supplier, tu vas une fois de plus te prêter au jeu.

Le blond sourit légèrement, sachant que son jeune collègue avait tout à fait raison.

L'heure d'aller à la cantine arriva ensuite extrêmement lentement, puisque les deux Namikaze s'étaient réveillés en retard et n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger. Ils se sentaient prêts avaler n'importe quoi, même si ça venait de la cantine! Heureusement pour les autres animateurs, les repas se passaient de façon relativement calme depuis que Shisui avait fait croire aux petites têtes que Naruto pouvait se transformer. L'Uchiha s'en sentait d'ailleurs toujours aussi fier, remerciant le ciel car cela n'aurait pas put être possible s'il avait été assigné à un groupe plus âgé, comme les six ans par exemple.

Puis vint l'heure de la sieste, où cette fois il y eut un peu de résistance mais finalement, tous les enfants finirent couchés dans leurs lits, ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas dormir restant malgré tout calmes.

Minato soupira en sortant du dortoir pour prendre sa pause, en compagnie de son fils. Hésitant un peu, il l'appela :

- Naruto?

- Hm?

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de... jouer?

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et son père reprit :

- A la balle au prisonnier, avec les enfants.

- Tu penses que j'vais répondre quoi?

- S'il te plait, chéri. Je ne peux vraiment pas jouer aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser Shisui seul.

- C'est mort, je joue pas.

- C'est juste un service que je te demande. Ca me ferait vraiment, _vraiment _plaisir que tu acceptes, et ça me rendrait service en même temps.

- Et j'aurais quoi en échange?

Le père cligna des yeux deux fois.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une contrepartie?

- Pas besoin, nan, juste envie.

- Bon... Eh bien, euh... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?

Il vit un sourire narquois se dessiner lentement sur les lèvres de Naruto qui lui répondit doucement :

- J'ai pas encore d'idée, mais j'te préviendrais quand ça viendra, alors sois prêt à n'importe quoi...

Et le jeune homme tendit la main à son père qui hésita un instant avant de la serrer, concluant leur marché. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et il laissa même échapper un ricanement un peu sombre qui n'indiqua rien de bon à son père qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure du réveil des enfants. Minato incita son fils à le faire avec eux pour se décoincer un peu, et gêné mais essayant d'y mettre de la bonne foi -juste un petit peu- il laissa son père le diriger vers les cinq enfants qu'il connaissait déjà : Murasaki, Aka, Midori, Ao et Kiiro.

Le garçon s'occupa donc de réveiller les quatre petites filles qui baillièrent avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Actives, elle ne mirent que peu de temps à se remettre en mouvement, sortir du dortoir en déposant chacune un baiser sur sa joue, puis aller suivre Sakura aux toilettes. Puis Naruto se pencha vers le lit du petit garçon endormi. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le secoua, pas avec la douceur nécessaire à ce genre de tâche mais moins fort qu'il ne l'aurait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Le petit blond ouvrit les yeux et couina un peu plaintivement. Puis il se redressa, bâilla, se frotta un oeil, la mine fatiguée, et même en étant qui il était, Naruto dut s'avouer qu'en plus de lui ressembler étrangement, le mioche était juste... adorable. Le lycéen effaça cette constatation de sa mémoire et laissa la petite tête rejoindre le reste du groupe, à l'extérieur du dortoir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris d'être presque nez à nez avec son père qui sursauta tout comme lui, avant de reculer et de s'éloigner. Louche. Mais après tout, Naruto avait déjà accepté le fait qu'il lui était impossible de toujours comprendre Minato.

Une fois que tous les enfants furent habillés, après être allé aux toilettes ou s'être lavé le visage, les quatre animateurs et leurs chères petites têtes se retrouvèrent dans la cours de l'école, sous le soleil de seize heures de ce mois de juillet. Cherchant à ne pas brusquer son supérieur, Shisui lui lança un regard en coin : il semblait fatigué.

Néanmoins le blond sourit en voyant quelques enfants s'approcher pour lui demander s'ils allaient jouer avec eux à la balle au prisonnier. Il déclina plusieurs fois malgré l'insistance des petites personnes qui trouvaient toujours beaucoup plus drôle de jouer avec les adultes.

- Bah ouais, _papounet, _pourquoi tu joues pas?

Minato fit presque volte-face pour regarder son fils sortir de nulle part, le regarder avec le même sourire qu'un peu plus tôt aux lèvres.

- T'as peur de te faire mal au dos?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto?

- Oh, mais t'inquiète pas, j'peux comprendre que t'aies peur de faire tomber ton dentier, et puis ça doit pas être pratique de courir avec un déambulateur.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un vieil homme rouillé, chéri?

- Mais _t'es _un vioque. Tiens, va t'asseoir sur le banc, il paraît que ça réduit les fuites urinaires!

On entendit autour d'eux plusieurs expression de surprise, Shisui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, Sakura se couvrit elle aussi la bouche, choquée, et quelques enfants lâchèrent des "anhlàlà !" même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que voulait dire 'fuite urinaire'. Puis, l'image de lui-même, cinquante ans plus tard traversa l'esprit du père qui écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Il bégaya plusieurs fois, comprenant ce que son fils cherchait à faire avant de grogner légèrement. Prenant une mine vexée, la même que celle que Naruto arborait assez souvent, il répondit assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

- Je vais te montrer, moi, l'art de la balle au prisonnier!

Son fils sourit encore plus grandement et haussa les épaules, la paume des mains tournée vers le ciel :

- On verra ça.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, tous les enfants et leur quatre animateurs se trouvaient sur le terrain normalement utilisé pour le foot, recouvert d'herbe mais surtout, coupé en deux par une ligne blanche. A gauche, avec les maillots rouges, Naruto et Sakura dans la même équipe, ainsi que les mioches qu'ils avaient corrompus. A droite, avec les maillots bleus, Minato et Shisui, suivis de leurs plus fidèles disciples. La guerre commença.

_La petite Murasaki en rouge a la balle en mousse à la main, et elle démarre le match en tirant sur son copain Chairo en bleu. Le garçon l'évite, la balle roule, pour être récupérée par Shiro-bleu. Il prend son élan, tire, et manque de peu Naruto-rouge. Le lycéen attrape la balle, et est-ce un sourire que nous voyons sur ses lèvres? _

_Il prend son élan et tire de toutes ses forces, manquant Minato-bleu. La balle est récupérée Kuro-bleu qui tire à son tour et malheur aux rouges, Aka est touchée et tombe au sol._

_Ses camardes se réunissent autour d'elle, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Pris de compassion, le chef d'équipe Naruto attrape sa petite main dans la sienne et lui promet de la venger. Elle le regarde et sèche ses larmes avant de rejoindre sa prison : ses amis ne la laisseront pas tomber._

_Le match reprend, Kuro-bleu possède la balle. Il fait un tir amical en direction de Shisui, le sous-commandant bleu, qui, en mettant le moins de force possible, tire sur la petite Murasaki-rouge qui se décrottait le nez._

_A son tour, elle s'écroule, mais refuse toute aide. C'est avec émotion que son équipe la regarde se diriger lentement vers la prison d'où elle sait qu'elle sera bientôt délivrée._

_Le chef rouge Naruto lève un regard haineux vers l'équipe adverse. Ils sourient tous, sont fiers de faire tomber ses compagnons. _

_Le match reprend._

_Haiiro-rouge à la balle et tire violemment sur Shiro-bleu, mais avant que la balle n'atteigne sa cible, le chef bleu Minato s'interpose et attrape le missile entre ses deux mains, avant de le relancer sans force en direction de Haiiro-rouge qui s'écroule à son tour._

_Naruto serre les poings, frustré de voir un autre de ses compagnons être capturé. Il récupère la balle au sol et tire sur Shiro-bleu, puis la balle rebondit et effleure Kuro-bleu qui est tout de même disqualifié._

_La compétiton continua ainsi, la sueur se mélangeant à la détermination sur le terrain de l'école de Konoha. Les hommes -mioches?- tombaient les uns après les autres sur le terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que trois de chaque côté._

_A gauche, Kiiro, Naruto, et Sakura. A droite, Chaiiro, Minato et Shisui. _

_Les six guerriers, car oui, ils sont à présent des guerriers accomplis, se regardent dans les yeux. Ils sentent leurs limites arriver, leur souffle se faire plus erratiques, leurs corps commençant à avoir du mal à suivre._

_Courage!_

_La balle est à Kiiro, décidé à faire honneur à tous ses camarades. Il attrape le missile de ses deux petites mains, le soulève au-dessus de sa tête, et avec un cri de rage, le lance sur son ami de toujours, son seul compagnon qui est aujourd'hui devenu un ennemi. Chaiiro n'a pas le temps d'esquiver, il est touché à l'abdomen et s'écroule. Son chef Minato l'aide à se lever pour rejoindre la prison, puis l'homme se tourne vers leurs adversaires._

_Derrière lui, Shisui attrape la balle, il saute pour prendre de l'élan et tire en suspension sur Kiiro. Naruto fait un saut lattéral pour intercepter la balle, mais c'est trop tard : elle heurte de plein fouet la jambe de plus jeune blond._

_Naruto pose un genou au sol, et passe une main dans les cheveux humides de son compagnon. Il lui dit qu'il est fier de lui, qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber. Il sent la main de Sakura se poser sur son épaule en signe de soutient, et ferme les yeux douloureusement en voyant son fier disciple rejoindre la prison._

_La jeune fille au cheveux roses s'empare de la balle, et fait un tir en direction de Shisui. Celui-ci tente de l'esquiver mais son adversaire semble avoir une force surhumaine. Il est donc touché à l'abdomen avant de tomber face contre terre. _

_Minato se rue sur lui pour voir son état, affolé. Il le retourne et regarde son visage épuisé. Shisui lui sourit faiblement, et lui fait promettre de gagner ce combat pour lui, pour tous leurs camarades tombés, puis avec toute la dignité qu'il lui reste, le jeune Uchiha rejoint la prison au milieu de ses compagnons qui l'accueillent en héros._

_Minato se relève en se promettant vengeance. Il se tourne vers ses deux adversaires qui le regardent avec fierté, défi, mais portant sur leurs visages la douleur des pertes infligées._

_Le dernier bleu attrape la balle de sa main gauche. Il lève une jambe -vraiment très haut- pour se donner de l'élan et tire sur son fils. Le garçon n'a pas le temps de voir ce qu'il lui arrive, il ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe._

_Sakura se jette devant lui pour le protéger, et se prend donc le missile en pleine figure. Elle s'écroule à son tour, et attend. Naruto s'agenouille à coté d'elle, les épaules secouées par... par... Un rire? Oui! Oui, Naruto rit! Avec rapidité, il envoie sa camarade en prison sans même la regarder et se calme pour faire face à son dernier adversaire._

_Les deux blonds se regardent, et ne perdent pas plus de temps que ça : Naruto tire, son père esquive. Il ramasse la balle et tire sur son fils qui la rattrape avant de la lui relancer. L'échange continue un très long moment, aucun des deux ne veut lâcher. Pas seulement parce qu'ils jouent leur honneur, mais aussi celui de leurs équipes respectives. _

_Le dernier mouvement semble se jouer au ralenti. Tout le monde écarquille les yeux en voyant l'un des deux blonds littéralement mettre son âme dans la balle, avant de la lancer avec hargne sur l'autre blond qui n'eut le temps de rien faire, si ce n'est d'être touché au niveau du coeur. Les perdant s'effondre, rejoint par ses compagnons en larmes qui s'assurent qu'il va bien, avant de le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave s'il avait perdu._

_L'autre blond, le vainqueur, est lui aussi rejoint par son équipe qui le félicite, lui fait une holà, le remercie._

_Le combat est terminé._

...

...

...

- Hashirama?

Le directeur leva les yeux de ses papiers pour voir Minato entrer dans son bureau. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commenter en voyant son état :

- Toi, tu t'es encore laissé embarqué dans une balle au priso'.

- Quelle perspicacité, répondit ironiquement Minato en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas de la transpiration, toute cette eau, hein?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

- Je viens de me passer de l'eau partout.

Et il se dirigea vers l'amoire à matériel du bureau, à la recherche d'une serviette même si elles étaient logiquement là en cas de besoin si un enfant se mouillait. Il en trouva une et s'essuya avec, tapota sur son T-shirt pour en retirer le surplus d'eau avant de soupirer. Il tourna la tête vers Hashirama qui le regardait et lui sourit :

- J'ai mal absolument partout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore accepté?

- Mon fils m'a provoqué, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment réceptif aux insultes mais là...

- Je te comprends.

Avec lenteur, Minato attrapa un siège pliable dans le coin de la pièce avant de le positionner devant le bureau de son amant, puis de s'asseoir dessus en grimaçant. Il soupira longuement et sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules, et commencer à masser. Un autre soupir, de bien-être cette fois lui échappa et il se détendit un peu plus dans son siège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu cèdes? questionna Hashirama.

- Référence à mon âge, répondit Minato les yeux fermés.

- Tu es toujours tellement sensible sur ce sujet.

Minato soupira une nouvelle fois en sentant les pouces de son amant masser la zone entre ses omoplates. C'était tellement agréable qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se liquéfier sur son siège. Il leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son directeur, et il reconnut sans peine la lueur dans ses yeux foncés qui le regardaient avec envie. C'est avec les joues un peu rouges qu'il marmonna :

- Désolé, Hashi, je suis vraiment trop fatigué ce soir pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais dit pas au travail pour ce mois-ci.

- Hm hm, répliqua le brun d'un ton joueur.

- Je suis sérieux, on ne peut pas-

Il fut interrompu par son propre presque gémissement lorsque les mains descendirent au niveau de ses reins, et que la bouche d'Hashirama se posa sur son cou.

- J-J'ai transpiré toute... la journée je... ils m'attendent.

- Ils vont devoir t'attendre encore un petit moment, murmura le brun contre sa peau.

Minato eut un genre de geignement plaintif avant de se redresser. Il se leva de la chaise, tenta de reprendre conscience pour menacer son amant :

- Si tu veux faire ça maintenant, tu n'auras rien au mois d'août!

Il entendit son vis-à-vis ricaner, puis fermer correctement la porte et la verrouiller avec la clé qui était pendue dessus. Il s'approcha ensuite du blond qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement, mais ne s'en soucia pas et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser. Minato fit mine de le repousser même s'il savait qu'il en avait lui aussi très envie, la seule chose qui le bloquait étant la morale : son fils se baladait dans les couloirs. Se détachant légèrement, Hashirama murmura :

- J'accepte la punition. Je pense que ça en vaut le coup parce que je ne sais pas si tu réalises, mais là, tu es mouillé, sans défense, seul avec moi et dans mon bureau.

- Ce n'est pas de ma-

- Tu aurais dû mettre un T-shirt blanc, au moins, j'aurais put voir à travers, informa le directeur en entourant fermement de ses bras la taille de son amant.

- Je vais me retrouver nu dans un instant, ne te plains pas.

Hashirama sourit en comprenant l'abandon. Le blond accepta sans broncher un nouveau baiser plus pressant. La langue de son amant quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il lui offrit en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir cette caresse.

Une fois de plus, les mains d'Hashirama se mirent à explorer son corps, passant sous son T-shirt encore mouillé, caressant sa peau bien trop douce pour être celle d'un homme, puis s'arrêtant sur les fossettes qu'il avait sur les reins, et qui étaient également un endroit sensible du corps de l'animateur.

Le souffle de Minato se coupa légèrement avant de reprendre et très vite, il sentit son amant se presser plus contre lui, le faire reculer doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Il se laissa faire, puis ils rompirent le baiser et il n'eut pas le temps d'haleter que la main d'Hashirama glissa sur son torse, descendant vers son ventre pour s'arrêter sur le haut de son pantalon. Il marqua une pause, lui sourit et le blond ne put se retenir de se cambrer légèrement d'anticipation.

Un gémissement lui échappa, parce qu'après avoir rapidement défais le bouton qui retenait son vêtement, Hashirama empoigna sa demi-érection qu'il caressa en de lents va-et-vient, son autre main dans son dos, sa bouche mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Ne souhaitant pas rester inactif, le blond glissa également sa main dans le pantalon de son amant, satisfait en sentant que lui était parfaitement dur.

Ils se caressèrent ainsi un instant, l'un gémissant et l'autre soupirant, leurs yeux accrochés, jusqu'à ce que Minato sente que la jouissance approchait. Il stoppa ses mouvements et posa sa main sur celle d'Hashirama pour l'arrêter.

- Tu es excité à ce point-là? demanda sarcastiquement le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- D-Des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu...

Le directeur sourit, mais décida de ne pas titiller son amant pour cette fois, sachant qu'ils avaient peu de temps. Il recula, laissant au blond une sensation de vide dû au manque de la chaleur de son corps. Cependant, il fut rapidement collé à lui à nouveau, le déshabillant complètement, l'embrassant, le caressant encore, et alors que Minato pensait que cette fois il allait vraiment partir, tous les mouvements cessèrent et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour croiser la lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles sombres.

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Tu es tellement chou quand tu es sur le point de jouir...

Le blond rougit et se détourna, ne regardant que du coin de l'oeil son amant s'emparer de la petite bouteille qu'il avait attrapée quelques secondes plus tôt. Le brun s'en enduit les doigts et sans attendre en positionna un à l'entrée de l'animateur qui haleta à cette sensation. Puis il sentit l'intrus pousser jusqu'à être à l'intérieur de lui. Habitué, il ne mit que peu de temps à s'y accomoder, puis vint un deuxième, et enfin, trois se retrouvèrent à se mouvoir en lui, sous les yeux désireux d'Hashirama qu'il pouvait voir malgré ses propres yeux embués.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il fit un bruit -autre que l'un de ses halètements- et les trois doigts se retirèrent. Une nouvelle sensation de vide le fit geindre, puis il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, honteux d'émettre un tel bruit. Hashirama eut un gloussement, et reçu un regard bleu faussement menaçant. Ce même regard bleu se fit ensuite entièrement désireux en le regardant enduire sa longueur de lubrifiant. Minato passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et sourit en le sentant poser ses mains sur ses fesses, les écarter un peu et se positionner à son entrée.

Une nouvelle fois, l'animateur embrassa son amant, et le sentit ensuite pousser pour entrer en lui en un seul coup sec. Il grimaça et tira sur les mèches brunes en marmonnant :

- Brute...

- Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas ça...

Minato n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il tenta de se détendre progressivement autour de l'intrus. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Hashirama ne prit pas un rythme rapide et brutal comme ils aimaient faire souvent, mais fit plutôt de longues poussées langoureuses qui le firent gémir lascivement contre la bouche de son brun.

Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et mettre un coup violent, touchant sa prostate dans l'action et le faisant s'arquer entre le mur et le torse brûlant et bronzé du directeur. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit et il s'amusa à prendre ce rythme, quelques longs mouvements suivis d'un brutal sur le point sensible du blond dont les sons les rendaient fous. Il continua un bon moment, avant de comprendre que la vision qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement impossible à supporter : Minato haletait, la tête posée contre le mur, les joues rouges, les lèvres un peu humides de leur baiser. C'était trop pour lui et le blond s'en rendit compte lorsque le rythme accéléra une dernière fois, une main se posant sur sa virilité négligée, la caressant jusqu'à l'amener enfin vers la délivrance.

Contre son gré et comme souvent, Minato ne fut plus capable de produire de son alors qu'il se déversait dans la main d'Hashirama qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans un long râle rauque. Quelques derniers mouvements de leur part à tous les deux pour en profiter, avant que le directeur ne s'écroule, son amant toujours dans les bras.

Il leur fallut deux minutes pour reprendre leur souffle, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, s'embrasser tendrement en contraste avec quelques instants plus tôt, puis le brun se retira lentement de son blond. Ils se sourirent, le plus âgé se releva, tendit à la main à Minato pour l'aider à se relever aussi.

L'animateur grimaça, courbaturé et tremblota sur ses jambes pendant que son vis-à-vis se débarrassait du préservatif souillé, le mettait dans un petit sac plastique avant de le jeter dans la corbeille à papier et de s'essuyer les mains avec un mouchoir qui subit le même sort. Ils se rhabillèrent tous deux, presque prestemment. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Minato repoussa son amant en souriant de façon gênée :

- J'espère que tu es content de toi, je ne vais même plus pouvoir rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

- Peut-être, mais ça en valait la peine, répondit l'autre en lui caressant le bras.

- Brute!

Après une dernière embrassade, l'animateur quitta le bureau privé, en trainant sa carcasse plus qu'en marchant. Il faisait de tous petits pas pour ne pas secouer son corps endoloris par ce trop plein d'activité physique, pour se diriger vers les toilettes où il se lava les mains et le visage. Après quoi il rejoint avec difficulté la salle où son groupe d'enfants, ses collègues et son fils l'attendaient.

Shisui s'approcha de lui en le voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui fit remarquer :

- Tu as vraiment l'air... mal en point. C'est la balle au priso' qui t'as mis dans cet état?

- O-On peut dire ça, oui.

Toujours en se faisant violence, Minato traversa une partie de la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour se tenir droit. Il entendit Shisui plaisanter derrière lui :

- Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, tu étais coincé dans la cuvette des toilettes?

- J'crois ouais, tu vois pas qu'il boite? commenta Naruto. Il a dû défoncer les chiottes.

- Naruto! réprimanda faiblement le père dont la virilité en avait clairement prit un coup depuis le début de cette journée.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la pièce et ne bougea plus du reste de l'après-midi, terrassé. Même lorsque les parents arrivèrent pour récupérer leurs enfants, il ne put se lever, lui qui en tant que responsable se devait de donner bonne impression. Il croisa de temps en temps le regard de son fils dans lequel brillait une pointe de malice dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine.

...

...

...

En arrivant au château Namikaze, les deux blonds furent accueillis par Temari et Gaara. Ils eurent ensuite l'agréable surprise de voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux cuisinés des omelettes, un plat certes simple mais la présentation était tellement belle, et ils étaient tellement affamés que lorsqu'ils _dévorèrent_ littéralement le plat, ils eurent l'impression de manger la meilleure chose au monde.

Le repas finis, Naruto lâcha un énorme rot avant d'embrasser sa cousine pour la remercier, puis Gaara. Ils furent tous les deux surpris par ce geste, surtout venant de la part de leur cousin mais ne bronchèrent pas.

La vaisselle faite, les quatre membres de la famille en pyjama (ou caleçon T-shirt), la soirée se passa devant la télé. Minato ne souhaita pas rester avec les trois jeunes, extrêment fatigué. Il les salua donc, leur souhaita bonne nuit et rejoint sa chambre, toujours en marchant très lentement.

Il n'alluma même pas la lumière, se déshabilla en s'approchant de son lit qui lui semblait être le Graal, et alors qu'il allait retirer son sous-vêtement pour en changer, il sentit deux mains brûlantes se poser sur ses épaules. N'ayant même plus la force de sursauter, il se tourna lentement pour faire face à son fils, qui le regardait d'un air... inquiet.

Le garçon le poussa sans difficulté pour qu'il se couche sur son lit, puis l'installa sous les draps avant de lui-même prendre place à ses côtés.

- Naruto, tu-

- Je sais que t'étais avec ton boss.

Un silence suivit cette annonce. Minato était couché sur le côté et regardait Naruto positionné sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête le regard posé sur le plafond à travers la pénombre de la pièce.

- Je sais que j'aurais pas dû faire ça alors que tu n'étais pas loin.

- Nan, j'vous ai pas entendu, t'inquiète. Je l'sais juste.

- Tu ne me fais pas une scène, ni de remarque cinglante?

- Pas ce soir, t'es K.O.

Puis le fils se glissa lui aussi sous les draps et se mit face à son père, le regarda un long moment. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi fatigué, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'aujourd'hui, mais c'était l'accumulation des dernières semaines de travail, puisque Minato avait les vacances scolaires et un moins en été pour se reposer. Là, il devait sûrement saturer de son rythme de travail depuis plus de deux mois, les réveils le matin, les week-end mouvementés de ces derniers temps, et ses nuits parfois courtes.

Il voyait que son père commençait à somnoler en le regardant, et profita de cet instant pour s'approcher et lui parler à voix basse, un début de sourire aux lèvres :

- Mais t'as accumulé trois gages aujourd'hui.

- H-Hein? marmonna le père.

- Parce que j'ai joué à la balle au priso', que j'ai gagné, et qu'ensuite tu t'es fait prendre par ton boss alors que j'étais là. J'ai trois gages à te donner.

Minato battit des paupières pour éloigner le sommeil, le temps de finir cette conversation :

- Et de quoi s'agit-il?

- J'ai une idée pour le premier, mais j'verrai avec les autres. J'peux te dire que quand j'te les aurais donné, t'auras plus jamais envie de refaire un des trois trucs que t'as fait aujourd'hui.

- N-Naruto, de quoi tu parles?

- Shhhh, dors.

Le garçon se redressa, sortit de sous les draps et enjamba son père pour descendre du lit. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de la silhouette immobile, dégagea une mèche blonde au niveau des oreilles pour chuchoter :

- La prochaine fois que tu décides de m'laisser gagner un jeu, rends ta défaite réaliste au moins, _papounet. _

Le plus âgé marmonna une réponse qu'aucun des deux ne comprit, puis il sombra dans le sommeil, ne se doutant pas encore qu'il avait réveillé un côté inattendu de la personnalité de son fils, et qu'il en baverait plus tard.

Naruto quitta la pièce, à peu près satisfait. Rapidement, il rejoint sa chambre, alluma sa télé qu'il regarda distraitement. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la journée avait été assez plaisante jusqu'au moment où Minato était entré dans le bureau d'Hashirama. Avant ça, la matinée était passée tranquillement, il avait parlé avec quelques enfants, avait même fait quelques jeux, avait rejeté Sakura... Vraiment plaisant! Seulement il y avait eut cet élément perturbateur et alors qu'il se sentait d'humeur massacrante, il vit son père arriver en boitant et eut pitié, avant que finalement un certain sadisme ne se fasse sentir en lui.

Mais au moins, il avait une idée de vengeance.

Naruto attendit jusque tard dans la nuit que Gaara vienne se coucher. Le rouquin n'alluma pas la lumière, sûrement par peur de le réveiller, mais il ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque son cousin l'attrapa par la nuque, alors qu'il se couchait sur son matelas au sol. La seconde d'après, il était pris dans un violent baiser dont il tenta de se défaire, d'abord par surprise puis en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Naruto faisait cela.

Le blond ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il s'estima satisfait. Il lâcha son cousin, se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit, et avant de laisser le silence se faire jusqu'au lendemain matin, il annonça platement :

- Toi et moi, on baise demain.

...

...

...

Minato se réveilla avec le plus incroyable mal de tête qu'il avait expérimenté depuis le jour où, vingt ans plus tôt, il avait suivis Shikaku dans un délire et avait pris une cuite. Plus jamais il n'avait recommencé.

Il crispa les paupières en étant agressé par la lumière du soleil à travers sa fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa avec lenteur et sa journée d'hier lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il sentit les courbatures dans son corps. Il s'étira, bâilla, puis se pencha sur la côté et attrapa son téléphone : huit heures quarante-deux.

La panique s'empara de lui. Presque neuf heures, il était sensé être au travail depuis sept heures ce matin. Néanmoins, il se calma légèrement en lisant un message reçu une demi-heure plus tôt, de la part de Tobirama : _"Mon frère m'a dit que tu étais complètement hors service. Dors, reviens-moi avec ton fils quand tu iras mieux."_

Il soupira et posa une main sur son coeur. Un peu de bruit se fit entendre dans le salon et il tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant la voix de Temari qui devait sûrement être au téléphone. Le blond se leva finalement avec paresse, enfila un T-shirt et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, dont il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour le voir lui et son cousin calmement endormis, l'un ronflant de manière bruyante.

Il sentit un souffle froid le traverser et fut quelque peu interloqué, vu la température assez élevée dans le château et le fait que logiquement, aucune fenêtre n'était censée être ouverte. Préférant ne pas s'en soucier, il rejoint le salon pour trouver sa nièce assise sur le canapé. Elle raccrocha prestemment en le voyant et se leva pour le saluer.

Ils se servirent un café, qu'ils burent dans le silence avant que Temari ne prenne la parole doucement :

- Tu as l'air plutôt mal depuis hier. Quelque chose t'est arrivé?

- Travail, travail... je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu es sûr? Parce que Naruto aussi était un peu étrange...

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant avoir une sorte de sourire amer, ses yeux bleus plongés dans le noir profond de sa tasse de café. Il secoua la tête puis répondit :

- C'est un petit compliqué. Ce sont peut-être des choses que tu ne sais pas mais je t'en parlerai plus tard dans la journée si tu veux bien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas sûre que son oncle la voie.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Gaara se réveilla également. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé, le regard paniqué, il salua les deux adultes avant de prendre un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de Temari, se collant à elle plus que de raison. Celle-ci allait le questionner lorsque la cause de ce comportement étrange apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui permettant de comprendre à peu près de quoi il en retournait. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de Naruto qui sourait narquoisement malgré son visage endormi.

Le blond s'approcha d'eux tous, embrassa sa cousine sur le front, son père sur la joue -ce qui fit rougir ce dernier- puis il adressa un clin d'oeil à Gaara qui préféra faire mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Puis, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Naruto eut le ventre plein, condition nécessaire à son éveil complet, il soupira de contentement et posa intensément les yeux sur son père qui, sentant ce regard sur lui se tourna pour le regarder à son tour. Ils clignèrent en même temps, l'un dans l'incompréhension, l'autre réfléchissant à toute allure, pour que finalement, cette phrase ne tombe platement au milieu de la pièce :

- Mais franchement, j'comprends pas c'que tu lui trouves à ce mec! Tout l'monde dit que les latinos en ont une toute petite!

Les trois autres personne de la pièce s'étouffèrent avec leur salive. Reprenant son souffle, Minato se dit que finalement, les explications avec Temari allaient venir bien plus tôt que prévu.

**xxxXxxx**

**E**eeeet voilà pour cette fin de chapitre, camarades! Pardon, je n'ai rien contre les latinos, par contre ^.^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre que j'ai pris particulièrement plaisir à écrire ;) Il y aura plus de Temari et Gaara dans le prochain chap', eux qui étaient un peu effacés à celui-ci!

Donc bon, comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas une petite review siouplait, et à la semaine prochaiiiine!


End file.
